


KILL FOR ME / KYLO REN

by lucretiaaston



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Kinky Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lust, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Smut, Stalker, Star Wars References, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiaaston/pseuds/lucretiaaston
Summary: You are a young and successful detective who has been following the case of a mysterious serial killer, who only leaves the calling card K.R.Things go from bad to worse, when this elusive killer seems to take a shine to you...(AU - 18+)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 460





	1. A new crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to our situation...

The room looked like a horror show.

Blood painted practically ever wall and organs littered the carpet, which appeared to have been cream coloured, once upon a time.

Gulping, you stepped further into the room, stepping over what seemed to be a dismembered liver in the process.

“Ah, Detective. You’re here” the familiar voice of Rey, the forensic scientist you worked with, broke you out of the trance-like state you’d been in as you stared at the atrocity before you. Rey’s usually cheerful and optimistic tone and expression were grim, clouding her pretty face.

“This is the worst one yet” you stated, a nauseous chill running through you as you shuffled towards her, being as careful as possible to side step the pools of blood as to not disrupt the scene of the double murder. Rey nodded in agreement.

You’d been trying your best to track down an elusive serial killer who had been terrorising the city and surrounding areas for little under a year, to no avail. They left no DNA, no prints and absolutely no evidence at any scene, only his calling card of ‘K.R’ which you’d come to understand were his initials.

The heavy wooden door at the opposite end of the room swung open scattering your thoughts, to reveal Finn and Poe, your assistant detectives, who were both clutching small black notepads.

“Who’re our victims?” you asked the two approaching men, with Rey beside you, as you scanned the room. Whoever they were, they’d had some serious money. This house was gorgeous and absolutely massive.

“Our victims are Professor Howard Blake and his wife Professor Shirley Howel-Blake, both in their mid-60s” Your blood turned to ice at Poe’s words.

You had only encountered the Blake’s once in your life, and that was already one too many. When you’d been younger, it had been your dream to be an actress. From a young age, you’d put yourself through rigorous acting training and drama classes all to prepare you to attend the Driver school of acting, a town over from yours. It was renowned for being the best acting college in the entire country, but the Blake’s had crushed that for you.

You see, the Driver school only excepted 100 students a year and when you’d applied it happened to be the same year that the Blake’s niece applied too. As Howard and Shirley sat on the board with the Dean, it was only natural that on your audition day, you would miss out in favour of precious little Harriet Blake: a spoilt brat who couldn’t act for shit. Not only was Harriet chosen over you, but in a private audition with just the Blake’s present, they really ripped into you and called you all kinds of names and insulted your craft in such an awful tirade, that by the end of that hour long slot, any confidence you had, was gone.

You were bitter about it, and bitter about having to go to the second-choice college you had hastily put down on an application in order to study Criminology, but now, with a successful career, you didn’t particularly care anymore.

It was just a strange coincidence.

“Where are the bodies?” You asked quietly, still not being able to believe they were the true victims.

Poe and Finn shared a look, which unnerved you greatly.

“Have you seen the dining room yet?”

You shook your head no in response, prompting the two assistant detectives to share another concerned look.

“Well you’d better follow us”

Finn and Poe led the way towards the heavy wooden door they had emerged from just before, which led into the long oak panelled dining room.

What was behind the door, turned your stomach.

The long, ornate wooden table had been lovingly decorated as if for a date night. Beautiful candles, paired with ornate china and a vase of crimson roses cast the illusion of a gorgeous and intimate night with a lover, but upon closer inspection, all was not as it seemed. Slumped in the two chairs at either end of the table, were the disembowelled bodies of the two Professors.

“Yikes” Rey breathed, walking further into the dining room to head towards Shirley, who had been positioned furthest away.

“Oh my god, their faces are gone” Rey screeched, as with a latex gloved hand she gently pulled Shirley’s drooping head backwards to inspect the bare skull and eyes which stared back at her lifelessly.

“There they are” You turned, to stare at the fireplace in the centre of the left side wall. Above the mantel piece, stapled to the wall, were the faces of the murdered husband and wife. Their faces had been cut, tapered, and manipulated in such a way, that they resembled the famous drama masks – which given their profession and affiliation, was probably intentional.

“Are we sure this is Ren? This seems specifically motivated” You murmured, moving closer to the table.

“Well…there is this” Poe moved around you, towards the vase of roses. In the centre, appeared to be a small white envelope. Interested, Rey moved to him and plucked the envelope gently with her gloved hands, her brow furrowing.

“What?” You asked, as they slowly began to stare at you uncomfortably.

“It’s…It’s addressed to you”

Your heart sunk. Addressed to you? Why would it be? Tentatively, you took a step closer. Deep inside of you, the nagging feeling grew. Something wasn’t right about this whole investigation, even from the very first murder. It appeared like you could equate a bad memory or experience to each victim, though that was just mere coincidence…right? It’s a relatively small city and surrounding area it was just unfortunate that you’d known each one.

Wasn’t it?

Rey handed you a pair of rubber gloves out of a packet from her black bag.

“We’ll have to open it to analyse it, so you might as well do it” she explained, as you slipped the protective equipment on.

The small envelope was crisp and smooth in your hands, as you inspected every inch. You traced over your name, which had been written in beautiful black calligraphy on the front. Gently, as if scared to damage the small item, you turned it over in order to open it. As if to confirm the sender, the killer’s usual calling card of ‘K.R’ was written in the same calligraphy on the back of the envelope. Gulping, you gently slid the edge of your covered thumbnail under the edge of the flap of the envelope which began to peel up without much force.

With a shaking breath and trembling hands, you slowly began to read the note.

_‘Dearest Y/N,_

_Functionless art is simply tolerated vandalism…_

_We are the vandals._

_Soon,_

_All my love,_

_Your K.R’_

“Ew, what the hell?” Rey whispered, after reading the note over your shoulder.

“What does it say?” Finn asked and you placed the note onto the table so they could read it, as the two assistants weren’t wearing gloves.

“Soon? What does he mean by soon?”

In confusion, you chewed your lip.

‘Functionless art is simply tolerated vandalism…we are the vandals’, where had you heard that quote before? You were sure you had…

“I think you need to report this to the Chief, this could be a threat”

“No.” You interrupted, as you thought “I will report it of course, standard procedure, but…no. This isn’t a threat, this is a message I’ve heard this before”

“Where?”

“I can’t remember…I’ll figure it out”

“That’s it. I want you off the case” Chief Organa commanded as she moved around her desk to sit back down.

“What! No, you can’t do that!” You exclaimed, moving further into her office as the glass door you had been propping open with your back, swung closed behind you.

“I can, Y/N, and I just did” the Chief responded softly, staring up at you.

You had been working on this for months and she was going to move you off it just because of one creepy note? That’s most likely what the damn perpetrator wanted! You refused to be intimidated by this unknown assailant.

“Look, this maniac clearly has a grudge against me…”

“Which is precisely why I have to take you off the case! I can’t risk you getting hurt…or worse!” Chief Organa interrupted, crossing her arms on top of a pile of paperwork on her desk.

“Look, Chief Organa…Leia” you began softly, preparing to beg to be allowed to continue with the case, “I understand where you are coming from, but I am always careful! This guy is clearly trying to intimidate me, to force me off the case! If he succeeds and I am removed, he will just do the same to my replacement, surely you can see that” you persuaded as best you could, watching as conflict clouded the Chief’s face.

You decided to continue.

“Not to mention, the guy already knows I’m on the case, why compromise another Detective by throwing them into the mix…And I’m probably safer on the case with all the officers and assistants and scientists you send me with, I’m probably in more danger sat at home!” This seemed to finally sway the Chief, who stood up once again, bracing herself.

“Alright, but you will have an officer assigned to you as security detail at all times, I won’t risk your life to catch a bad guy, Y/N” she pointed her finger at you, sternly.

“Yes Ma’am” you grinned triumphantly, spinning to walk back out of her office, to head to the forensics lab to find Rey and find out about the envelope’s analysis,


	2. October Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which K.R pays you a visit...
> 
> Follow me on tiktok for updates ! Lucretiaaston :-)

(TW - descriptions of violence/ mild mentions of sexual assault)

That night, you sat in your living room sipping a hot chocolate. It was cold outside, so much so that it would definitely be a frosty morning. On the small glass coffee table in front of you, sits a large cardboard box which you had snaffled from work, that you probably shouldn't have taken home with you without the Chief's permission. But, you knew she wouldn't have let you take it in a million years, so you took it without her knowing.

It was no big deal, you'd return it tomorrow morning when you went into the office anyway.

Inside the box, were 5 case files; each containing the information and some of the evidence and analysis from each of K.R's victims. The murder's had all been completed within the last five months, with the first one actually being carried out on your birthday.

Which was only the start of the weird coincidences.

Slowly, you sifted through the folders, deciding to create a chart on how you knew each victim. Yes, it was probably all a coincidence that you knew them in some capacity, but you'd decided that it would put your mind at ease if you got all of your thoughts down onto paper.

Okay, Victim One.

Vicrul James.

He was your scummy ex-boyfriend who had cheated on you, with a girl you knew from high school; who you would even have described as a close friend at one point. Vicrul was found in his home, lying on his bed shirtless, with the calling card K.R carved into his bare chest. Vicrul had also been...castrated...well, that would be the polite way of putting it. His penis had been completely severed and shoved into his own mouth.

Delightful.

He was the person who had been murdered on your birthday, in fact, you remember it so clearly because for an extremely brief time, you'd even been placed on the suspect list. Purely because you were an ex-girlfriend whom he had treated badly. But, that stage soon passed because you had an absolutely airtight alibi working overtime for the very detectives and police who were investigating you; then you had your birthday party which numerous colleagues, friends and family attended.

There was simply no way you could've done it, plus, you hated the bastard but you didn't want him dead.

Anymore.

Anyway, being the best detective, that they had; after you'd been cleared they put you on the case.

Sighing, you put Vicrul's file on the coffee table and reached into the cardboard box for the second file.

Victim 2: Melanie Ushar aka the girl from highschool that Vicrul had cheated on you with.

She was found in her house, naked but wrapped carefully in a pretty silver silk. Melanie hadn't been defiled as Vicrul had, nor had she been sexually assaulted in anyway. It had been determined that her cause of death had been asphyxiation, with the calling card of K.R having been carved into her chest, with the K on her left breast and the R on the right.

It was odd, that the murderer would treat Melanie with a certain degree of respect, as opposed to Vicrul, whom the killer just dismembered and left.

Victim 3: Snoke 'Supreme Leader' Smith

Snoke was the person you had the most tenuous link with. To be honest, you didn't really know him at all, but in the weeks leading up to his death, you'd met him through a mutual friend and he had been really trying to get you to fuck him.

You didn't want to, he looked like someone's grandad.

And that's an insult to grandads.

Anyway, the more events or parties you went to which he would be attending, the creepier he got. He never EVER took his eyes off you, and when you danced with him (because you were too polite to decline) he would get that bit TOO close to you, to the point where he made you extremely uncomfortable.

You'd actually been planning to have a quiet conversation with him the next time you saw him, to very gently express that you did not want his dick anywhere near you, when you received the call at work that another body had been found.

And that it was him.

Snoke was found once again, castrated, but this time his penis had been sewn crudely onto his head (likely eluding to the fact he was a dickhead) and he had also been completely disemboweled, his own intestines wrapped around his throat and attached to the ceiling he hung from, like a noose. The calling card of K.R was this time spelled out in Snoke's organs, on the floor below his suspended corpse.

Gruesome.

Finally, you got to the files of the last two respective victims.

Victims 4 & 5, Shirley and Howard Blake, from the most recent crime scene.

Obviously, you knew them from your atrocious treatment at the Driver school of acting and they were found with their insides practically thrown all over their living room, with their actual corpses found propped in the dining room, miming a date night, with their faces hanging over the fire place like the famous drama masks, representing their careers.

Then, there was the issue of the roses and the note.

Rey was trying to identify the specific species of the rose, so that she could then locate which florists in the city sold them, so we may be able to find at least the person who purchased them.

As for the note, Rey had analysed the papers and for the first time, we had one partial print.

But, that didn't sit right with you. The killer was clearly intelligent and very cautious. They wouldn't be stupid enough to leave a partial print on a note specifically addressed to you, accidentally.

No, you predicted they had done that on purpose...like leaving you a tidbit to go on.

Sighing, you placed the last two folders that had been in your lap on top of the pile on the coffee table, before leaning forward to grasp your mug of steaming hot chocolate.

You had never encountered a serial killer like this, ever.

Looking at the crimes at face value, the untrained eye might say this was the work of a psychopath or a sociopath…but you disagreed. Sure, this was the work of someone who was definitely not mentally sound, but the slight things the killer did showed that he did have emotions.

And possibly even remorse.

Take Melanie for example. He did nothing to her, apart from the actual murder and carving his calling card. 

K.R also went to the trouble of wrapping her up and treating her body with respect. He wouldn’t have done that otherwise. Melanie was also pretty and young, when you find someone like that dead and naked…more than 70% of the times the victim has been sexually abused.

Absolutely nothing had happened to her of that nature...

Suddenly, your head snapped up. Perhaps, it was your mind playing tricks on you because of the awful subject matter you’d been thinking about…but you were sure you’d heard something outside.

In your back garden.

Freezing in place, you kept yourself absolutely still in order to listen out for any more weird noises. Nothing came, but you were absolutely certain that you’d heard something. It was probably foxes or the neighbors Labrador, Lucky, had escaped and decided to root through your bins again.

Regardless, you knew you’d feel uneasy all night if you didn’t at least check, so reluctantly you made you way into the kitchen, to head towards the back door. As soon as your foot crossed the threshold into the kitchen, once again there was a noise from outside. However, this time it didn’t sound like rustling in the bins.

It sounded like twigs snapping on the back deck right outside the door.

Recoiling, you hopped backwards towards the counter and pulled a large knife from the knife block. Wrapping your clammy hand around the cold, metal handle; you slowly shifted yourself to move closer to the door and before you could hesitate, you shot your hand out and ripped it open so hard that it almost flew off its hinges.

There was no one there.

Cautiously, you peeked your head round out of the door into the cold night air.

Nothing, nothing at all.

No wild animals and absolutely no Lucky the Labrador.

Narrowing your eyes, you tried your best to scan the darkened landscape outside. Damn it, you should’ve brought a torch, or at least the torch from your phone would be better than just staring out into the dark.

With a deep sigh, after rubbing your tired eyes, you were just about to head back inside and lock the door, when something on the decking before you caught your eye. It was a few feet from you, and looked to be a small plastic square. Eyebrows furrowed, you stepped towards it, the decking beneath your bare feet being icy cold. It appeared to be a CD, an album of some sort. Crouching, you pulled the sleeve of your shirt down to cover your hand to pick it up without getting any prints on the cover.

As soon as you’d grabbed it, Lucky from the next house began to growl and bark viciously, catching you off guard. Jumping into action, you launched yourself back into your house with a yelp, kicking the door shut behind you.

Heart pounding against your rib cage, you spun the album over in your hands and instantly recognised it. It was one of your favourite albums of all time, October Rust by Type O Negative. You had listened to it practically every day in university, not so much anymore.

You didn’t really have the time. 

The thing which concerned you, was that this album definitely wasn’t yours. Having never owned the physical album itself, you always looked and listened to it online.

Against your better judgement, you popped the plastic album open to find the CD and booklet still inside. Sliding the booklet out, you closed it and kept the CD case in your covered hand whilst you flipped through the booklet.

And then you were almost sick.

Clear as day, printed on the glossy and aesthetically pleasing pages of the album booklet, emblazoned in orange text were the words you definitely didn’t want to read.

_‘Functionless art is simply tolerated vandalism…we are the vandals’_

The exact words which were written in the note from K.R.

That's where you had heard it from, it was from the packaging of one of your own damn favorite albums!

_Shit._

This was their doing, this was the killer's doing!

With a shriek, you dropped the album and the booklet to the floor and darted through the house towards the sofa where you were sat previously, in order to retrieve your phone.

You simply had to call this in.

But, if you had remained in the kitchen, it is quite probable that through the window, you would’ve seen the mysterious K.R for the first time, illuminated by the security light at the back of your house, staring in through that same window as you shrieked at the album.

He was smiling, he hoped you liked his gift.


	3. Roses & Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lead is followed, and another murder is committed.

Phasma's floristry, was a quaint little florist on the very edge of the city; surrounded by picturesque farmers fields and orchards. It's store front was vintage chic, painted in hues of browns mixed with gold and pastel pinks.

On the inside, every single type of flower possible lined the walls, all in their individual bunches sat in little vases. Behind the aged counter at the very end of the shop, stood a tall blonde woman wearing a silver jacket. She held a small pair of glasses up to her eyes, as she scribbled something onto a paper in front of her with a small pencil.

She looks up, and smiles at you, revealing two rows of immaculate white teeth.  
"Hello there, you must be my 2 o'clock" she greets kindly, preparing herself to help.

"Yes, hi, I'm Detective Y/N from the Chief Detective's office at the police department" All of a sudden, the blonde woman (presumably Phasma) looked affronted and a bit scared.

"Detective? I haven't done anything wrong?"  
You laughed light-heartedly, as you began attempting to put her at ease.

"Oh, no I know that. I need to ask you about some roses you may have sold, to aid an investigation"

"Oh!" She smiled again, before reaching under the till desk to pull out an emerald green faux leather bound book with gold edging.

"I write all my sales in here" she smiled, "Which type of rose and when where they purchased?"

"We believe it to be a bunch of Morden Fireglow roses, purchased either on or around the 3rd of this month"

Phasma's brow furrowed, as she began flipping through the book.

"Hmmm...no I don't see anything...wait here's something" she spun the book to face you, as you peered down.

With a perfectly manicured fingertip, she pointed to an entry in cursive at the very top of the page.  
"I remember now, yes, a young man, very tall guy came to buy some as we opened. Probably the same as you or just older" she nodded, with a slight smile.

"Did he give you a name?"

"No...just his initials"

You already knew what she was going to say, before she said it.

"Yes, his initials there, K.R"

Shuddering, you pulled a small notepad from your back pocket. Of course, you couldn't be sure that he'd gone in person to purchase the flowers, but regardless the killer or an associate had bought them and you needed that information.

"Alright, can you give me a description? And is it alright if we send a police sketch artist around to interview you?" The florist looks shocked out of her skin as she stared at you in horror.

"Why? Do you think he's the...you know" she leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially "the murderer" She must've realised what we were investigating, surely she'd seen it in the news.

"As of yet, we are unsure. But it's definitely a lead"

"Ok, well, he was tall like I said, long-ish black hair...erm...an angular face, kind of a big nose I guess but he was very attractive. He spoke very eloquently too...seemed very smart" she described, nodding to herself to confirm what she was saying.

"Can you remember what he was wearing?"

"I remember thinking his watch was very expensive, maybe a Rolex or an Omega, it was very shiny and silver...I'm not very knowledgeable on watches so I can't give you a model but I remember thinking oh my god, this guy's rich"

You nodded and scribbled it down under the description of his face, before looking back up to encourage her to continue.

"Erm...as for clothes I think he was wearing black suit pants and a black shirt slightly open at the top" You nodded, scribbling that down too.

"Did he say anything to you"

"Come to think of it, actually, he did! He said he was buying them for his lover...who's a detective" she recalled slowly, eyeing you up.

His lover who's a detective? The only other single detective at the city branch was Rose Tico, who was definitely in an on and off relationship with Rey...you were pretty sure Rose was a lesbian.

Given the place these roses ended up, you were 90% sure K.R must have meant you. You were also certain that he must've known you'd track down the florist, as well as that you would ask her what he had said to her.

He had you on strings.

"Thank you so much"

"Is there anything else I can help you with"

You were just about to politely decline, when you had a cunning but probably stupid idea. With a grin, you turned back around.

"Actually, yeah. Do you have any flowers that are good at politely telling someone to fuck off?"

********************************

Armed with a small bouquet of red carnations, you marched through your house with a hand written note, which said ' _Thanks for the CD, but leave me alone xx_ '. Throwing open your back door with gusto, you dropped the flowers onto the back porch, where K.R had left the album the other day.

You weren't sure if he would see them, you hoped he wouldn't and to be honest, it was more of a test to see whether he was lurking around your house or not. After depositing the flowers, you strolled back inside, and with a loud yawn, you noticed your phone was ringing in your bag.

It was Finn.

"Hey Finn, how are you?"

"Fine until around 10 minutes ago, there's another body"

"Right, I'm on my way"

***********************************

You were almost on the verge of tears.

Phasma had been so kind earlier.

And now she lay deceased, on the floor of her shop. The place had been ransacked, flowers strewn everywhere. Perhaps you had been wrong earlier, perhaps K.R didn't want Phasma to tell you as much as she did. Maybe, he thought she'd forget.

But she didn't and now she was dead.

She appeared to be killed by asphyxiation, as with Melanie Ushar, his second victim. Also similar to Melanie, she herself seemed to have been treated with relative respect. The calling card of K.R was carved small into her neck, with yet another note addressed to you next to her head.

"She appears to have died from strangulation leading to asphyxiation. No fibers or prints present on the neck, which suggests he was wearing gloves of a specific material...probably leather or silk...judging by the patterns of the bruising I'd say leather" Rey began, tapping her lip with a black pen as she moved around the corpse carefully.

"Take it that's for me" you muttered gesturing to the note. Rey passed it to you, after making sure that you too were wearing protective gloves. 

Heavily sighing, you slowly began to unfold the paper.

' _Dearest Y/N,_

 _Thank you for the carnations_ , 

_though I prefer bluebells_.

 _Until we meet again_ ,

 _K.R_ '

"Carnations?" Poe asked, reading over your shoulder.

"I did something stupid after the album was left on my door, nothing I can't handle" you responded quickly and dismissively, hoping to change the subject as fast as was absolutely possible.

"Speaking of the album, any prints?"

"No, only yours"

You frowned sympathetically.

"Sorry, I tried my best not to properly touch it"

Rey smiled.

"Don't worry about it"

The door to the florists opened again, with a rather inappropriate jingle of the bell above the door, which shattered the quiet of the investigation.

"Y/N" an all too familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Oh! Chief Organa! I didn't know you were coming today"

"Come with me please" her voice was grave as she led the way back outside of the shop.

Concerned, you followed her faithfully, wondering what she was going to say. Had she heard about the carnations? Was she going to reprimand you? To your surprise, as you got outside, her serious expression softened to one of concern.

"Y/N, I really want to take you off this case." You knew she was coming from a coherent place of concern, but you simply couldn't let her. You were too far into this now.

"Chief Organa...this killer is unhinged and clearly I am involved somehow. I fear, taking me off the case will do nothing but increase the murders and infuriate him"

"Him?" The chief questioned the pronoun, clearly having not heard the findings from earlier.

"Yes, earlier I interviewed the victim and she gave me a relatively detailed description of a possible suspect. I was in the process or arranging for a sketch artist to go and interview her too but obviously..." The chief nodded.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you that time is of the essence here, we have to get this person and get them held accountable." Leia announced, prompting you to nod furiously in response.

You knew what was at stake.


	4. Bluebells by the book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which K.R decides to show himself

Something had been bugging you, since you got home from the crime scene at the florists. Namely the note he had left for you...saying he liked the carnations but preferred bluebells. You couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of riddle...but where were there bluebells?

Pacing in the kitchen, your thought process was eventually interrupted by Lucky the dog barking in the distance. Unexpectedly, it brought a smile to your face. You adored Lucky, as if she was your own dog. Whenever her owners went on holiday, or had to go out of town for some reason, you always looked after her. You especially enjoyed taking her for long walks down to the brook next to the...next to the bluebells.

Shivering, you subconsciously looked up and out of the window, down to the bottom of your garden where a small wooden latch gate led into the woods, revealing a short but beautiful nature trail to the brook and the bluebells. You knew, instinctively, that this was him telling you to go there.

Should you call this in?

Definitely.

Would you?

Of course not.

Chief Organa would end up coming round and removing you from your own house herself and if this was an opportunity to try and negotiate with the killer, you couldn't miss it. If you thought you were in immediate danger, you would call the relevant people but for some reason, you didn't. K.R clearly knew where you lived, if he wanted you dead he would've done so already.

"Alright" you whispered to yourself, moving towards the sink and crouching down. Hidden behind the cleaning products, was a sheathed black combat knife, which you hastily pulled out and slid down the side of the long boots you were wearing.

This was intergalactic levels of stupid, you knew it, but you didn't want to think about what could potentially happen if you didn't show up to this little rendezvous. Obviously, you could be completely wrong...but once again, this seemed like too much of a co-incidence.

With a heavy sigh and shaking legs, you stood and began to move towards the door. If he was really here, you knew that as soon as you opened the door; he would be watching. You wouldn't be able to go back.

In the same way as the night you found the CD, without hesitation in an attempt to exude confidence, you threw the door open and stepped outside.

The bouquet of carnations and your note had disappeared, but you expected that already. It was still disconcerting to see though. 

The walk towards the brook was only around 5 minutes, after walking through the gate. All you could hear was bird song, and the distant trickling of water from said brook; nothing unusual or out of the ordinary in anyway. You were trying your best to focus on literally anything other than the situation you were about to get yourself into, when suddenly, the lovable ball of golden fur which was Lucky, bounded up the path towards you, barking in excitement as she emerged from the cluster of bluebells by the brook.

Chasing her back into the main patch of the flowers, you chuckled as she circled you.

"What're you doing out here?" You laughed, attempting to grab her faded pink collar as she bounced around you. She must've got out of her garden again, you thought to yourself as you unclasped the belt you were wearing from around your waist and slipped it through the ring on her collar, to form a makeshift lead.

"I'll get you home" you laughed at her antics, before suddenly freezing like a scene from a comedy film. Eyes widening, you remembered exactly why you were here in the woods.

From behind some trees a few feet from you and Lucky, a shadowy figure was preparing to make his first appearance. His attractive face was cold and stoic, no trace of any smiles or positive emotion of any kind. You were even more gorgeous in person, wearing your smart but somehow informal and casual work clothes, he hadn't anticipated just how beautiful you would be from so close. Part of him wanted to kill you, to murder you in the patch of bluebells and watch your blood mix with their lilac and cobalt blue petals.

Your corpse would be stunning.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, which infuriated him. 

That was the other reason he wanted to kill you, because you appeared to be his greatest weakness. Silently, like a predator stalking its prey, he crept closer to you. Your back was to him, as he came to stand on the edge of a large rock which jutted out of the ground above you.

He had the high ground.

Constantly, K.R punished and admonished himself internally. How could you be such a thorn in his side? To the point where he stopped tracing his own trail of revenge, and instead set to killing people who had wronged you? 

He didn't know, and you couldn't know how he knew you. He wouldn't allow it.

He kept telling himself that it was purely because he wanted to kill you...then his excuse changed to it being because he wanted to fuck you, but he knew it was something more.

He would call it love, but it wasn't.

It was raw, carnal obsession and desire.

_Dangerous desire._

He want to speak, or scream or shout down to you, to alert you of his presence. However, he found that every time he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out. K.R didn't know what to say.

'Hi' was too informal and jovial.

'Hello' was too casual.

'Boo' was too cliche, though that was one of his best options at the minute.

Perhaps he should jump down and just grab you, but he decided against that. He wanted to be on amicable terms with you, plus, he knew all about the knife you'd stowed in your boot and to be quite honest, he didn't fancy getting stabbed today.

Though, he knew if you did try to injure him, he'd easily be able to over power you. He was 6'2 and full of muscle, you were not.

But all too soon, K.R's thoughts were disrupted by the bloody Labrador which had followed him down here. The dog seemed nice enough, but was pissing him off something chronic. Abruptly, Lucky seemed to have caught sight of him, lingering above them, and raced around you to bark at him, hence forth pulling you around with her because of the belt you were clutching.

Still, you didn't look up, busy fussing over the dog and rubbing the arm that she had almost pulled out of its socket.

He wanted you to look up.

_Look up!_

_Look up!_

Oh Christ, you'd just spotted him.

_"Hello, Y/N"_


	5. Knife point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you come face to face with a certain unhinged killer...
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on titkok for updates ! @lucretiaaston

Above you, stood on a jagged rock, was whom you presumed to be K.R.

And of course he had to be attractive, why would he have been ugly? It sure would've been easier for you to instantly hate him, if he was some little goblin bastard or some old pervert.

But he wasn't, he was sexy as fuck.

However, unfortunately, that didn't change who he was or why indeed you were there. You wanted to say something, when he had said hello, but you couldn't. What were you supposed to say in that situation?

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with" your voice came out louder than you anticipated, and your tone sounded bored, as if he was taking up your time. You absolutely did not intend to say that, or say it in that manor.

Crap.

Slowly, K.R tilted his head to one side as if sizing you up. Very gradually, you watch with your heart pounding as an animalistic smirk made its way onto his face.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked softly, turning to the right to follow the overgrown path down to the brook where you stood.

"You're much too fun to fun to play with" he added, equally as softly, danger exuding from his every pore as he approached you with his arms crossed. The expression which washed over his face repulsed you, it seemed like a mixture of pride and lust...he looked victorious.

It was nightmare fuel.

You frowned, desperately thinking of something to say in response.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with your food?" you spat venomously, immediately regretting it when his smirk grew bigger. He was practically stood right in front of you now, and you were trying not to hyperventilate. Subtly, you shifted your stance to feel the reassuring shape and weight of the weapon stashed in your boot. It didn't do much to ease your nerves.

"Well, that would imply that you wanted me to eat you, wouldn't it, little nymph" You scrunched your nose in disgust, taking a step back. But as you did so, Lucky surged forward; ripping the makeshift lead from your grip to go and greet the man who had just emerged. To your horror, she happily sat by his legs, as he slowly and deliberately stroked her smooth head with two fingers, never taking his eyes off you.

Gulping, you tried your best to straighten up and appear confident.

"Who are you?"

He smirked another sick, evil smirk.

"You know who I am"

This definitely was K.R.

"K.R"

"Kylo Ren" he introduced and you knew that name would be ingrained in the grey matter of your brain for as long as you shall live.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N" you introduced uncomfortably, unsure on what to do next. 

"I know who you are" he replied coldly and dismissively, moving forward again, Lucky at his heels.

Discreetly, you tried your best to call the dog to you, beckoning her as subtly as possible; to no avail. It appeared, Lucky was more than happy staying by the serial killer whom she seemed to have befriended.

Your biggest mistake so far, was focusing your attention on Lucky. Ren took this lapse in your attention and used this to his advantage, as he suddenly lurched forward, grabbing your throat with his left hand and with his right hand, he traced down the inside of your right leg, reaching the top of your knee high boots and retrieving the knife from its hiding place tucked down the side. Once he had grabbed it, he pulled the weapon out and twirled it effortlessly between his long fingers before forcefully turning you around so your back was to his chest, the knife held threateningly to your throat. 

You tried your best to escape his hold, but he simply wrapped his left arm around your waist, holding you ever tighter to his body.

Neither of you spoke for what felt like a life time.

Kylo, was in heaven. With your body pressed against his, his imagination was racing and he tried his best to control himself and avoid panting down your ear like a maniac. As if he wasn't already a maniac. His right hand was the hand he now held the knife in, with the rest of his arm resting just below your collar bone. Through this, he could ever so slightly feel your heart beat.

It was racing for him.

He bent his head, his nose brushing your left ear as you panicked further.

Was he smelling you?

Jesus Christ.

"I can smell your fear" he purred, his breath fanning across your face and neck; making your shiver involuntarily.

"I think that's just my perfume" you fired back, struggling in his hold again.

To your surprise, Ren chuckled lowly, with silence washing over the pair of you once more. Abruptly, he released you roughly making you spin back around to face him again. Trying to be as subtle as possible once again, you reached around to the back pocket of your trousers, trying to locate your phone.

"If you call for back-up, or even just the police it will make no difference to me. I will slip away and disappear like I always do" he sneered, eyeing your hand. This guy was freakishly observant, disconcertingly so.

You frowned at him, staring at his cold features. Just exactly WHO was this guy? He could evade the best police officers and detectives in the city for over 5 months, but would reveal himself to you in a heart beat? He leaves no evidence at crime scenes but would be so brazen as to tell you not only his name, but to leave you personalized notes at murder scenes.

Slowly you withdrew your hand from your back pocket, without the phone. Deciding to play his game, you tilted your head almost imperceptibly and crossed your arms.

"Alright, Kylo Ren. Who are you?"

"I am me" he responded cryptically, spinning the knife casually as he stared at you.

You scoffed, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

"You are asking me all the wrong questions, Detective" he mocked, seeming to find the situation amusing.

"Well, what should I be asking?"

He smirked again.

Alright, you were done with this bastard. You really didn't know why he was finding this amusing, he seemed to be laughing and almost joking as if he hadn't killed innocent people.

"You seem to think this is funny, what the fuck is wrong with you!" You screamed suddenly, lurching away from him in sheer revulsion, which wiped the smug smirk from his face. "This isn't a game! You have ended lives and for what!"

Ren seemed stunned, taken aback by your verbal tirade. He'd thought you were different, he must've been wrong...NO. He wasn't wrong, you would understand him...you just needed time! He felt a little better after reassuring himself internally. He was certain as well, that he wouldn't let himself loose control, not in front of you.

Ever.

"I did it for you! These people had hurt you and I just..."

"You JUST thought you would murder them? Kylo Ren, I don't even know you. I've never met you EVER in my entire life! How can you be so passionate about me or whatever it is, that you'd murder...what is it now...like 6 people?" You screeched back, watching his expression turn forlorn.

That stung him, it really REALLY stung. Kylo didn't know how you could just stand there and say you'd never met him in your life...was he really THAT insignificant to you? That you would forget him so easily?

"How can you say that?" he spat vengefully, his eyes narrowing to form a soul-piercingly brutal accusatory glare.

"What?" Your eyebrows shot up, was this guy seriously trying to suggest you knew him? You most definitely did NOT.

 _'Fuck this'_ you whispered, not prepared to continue this farce with this crazy guy. You scolded yourself internally, you should most definitely have just called this in like a sane person instead of thinking you could've miraculously gone and reasoned with him. 

Not caring that he could see what you were doing, you whipped out your phone and dialed Poe's number.

"Hey sexy lady!" he greeted cheerfully, Ren's eyes narrowing at the voice he could hear clearly over the phone.

 _Sexy lady?_ Who the fuck was calling _his_ Nymph that shit? He'd break his damn kneecaps.

"I need backup at the brook behind my house, Ren's here"

"What? Who is Ren?"

"K.R. His name is Kylo Ren, and I am staring right at him" 


	6. Dancing Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren visits you again and there are some problems on a night out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tiktok for updates ! @lucretiaaston

(LINK TO THE SONG MENTIONED LATER IN THE CHAPTER, SHOULD YOU WISH TO LISTEN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPVJMCI1_s0 )

The night was extremely calm and still, a full harvest moon watching guard over the landscape like a soldier in the starry sky. Not a sound could be heard, as Kylo slipped into the shadows of your house, creeping up the stairs at a snails pace to ensure he made absolutely no noise. He wasn't entirely sure why he had decided to visit you without your knowledge tonight, probably because he was still shaken from the incident in the woods and wanted to soothe himself by watching you peacefully sleeping, unaware of his sinister presence.

Reaching the top of the staircase and turning to the left, he found that your bedroom door was ajar with your sleeping form just visible through the crack, illuminated by the pale moonlight pouring in through the large window. Kylo absolutely hated the way things were left in the woods. He honestly thought that because of all the things you had been through, that you would understand why he did what he has done! But you were that disgusted, that you wouldn't even let him explain himself.

Turning slightly, Ren caught sight of himself in the reflection of the window by your bed; cowering in the doorway as he observed you. Oh, how he hated it. He just wanted to be able to hold you and kiss you and fuck you whenever he pleased, yes he wanted to kill you, but the urge to love you was much stronger.

Deciding to take the risk, with a very gentle and controlled push, Ren opened your bedroom door to slip inside quietly. His heart pounding viciously against his rib cage, he moved closer to your bedside with a heavy gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he stared at you; curled up in the grey and silver covers of your plush double bed. You looked so at peace and angelic as you slept, truly looking like his little nymph.

He hated himself even more, for the fact that now, you seemed to hate him. You never use to, in the past, but he had vowed not to tell you how you two knew each other until you eventually figured it out for yourself. It would be too sudden and painful otherwise.

Ren was just about to turn and flee, when he heard a small noise escape you. He hoped to god that you hadn't woken up and seen him: that would truly ruin things.

He looked closer, no, you were still asleep. Freezing in place, he decided to watch you for just a few minutes longer. Your once peaceful face was now contorted with what appeared to pain and confusion; before you started tossing and turning. A cross between a strangled moan and a sob erupted from your throat, as tears appeared to start rolling down your sleeping cheeks. 

You were having a nightmare.

Ren wanted to desperately wake you up, to assure you everything would be alright and that you were safe, because he was there with you. But, he couldn't. He absolutely couldn't risk you knowing he was there. Reluctantly, he took this as his cue to leave; backing away from your restless form to try and escape the confines of your house before you ultimately woke up and found him lurking in the dark recesses of your room.

As he languidly shifted through the house, towards the back door he heard one last thing which turned his stomach and sped up his heart rate, confirming that upstairs you had woken up.

"Ben!"

It appeared, the little nymph had remembered more than he originally thought.

*****************************************

"Let's go out!"Those were three words you hadn't expected to hear from Rey, as you stood beside her, hunched over her laptop in the forensic laboratory at work. She had been showing you the partial print which had been collected from the first note left at the crime scene.

"Go out?" You queried, brows furrowed. 

"Yeah! Like a night out! We've all been so stressed with this case, we deserve to let loose for at least one night" Rey persuaded, her eyes twinkling mischievously with excitement. 

"Hmmmm" you hummed in response, genuinely unsure whether to agree or not. You agreed with her that everyone was so stressed because of the severity and complexity of the case and that a night out and some fun would definitely cheer you up...but then again...you also didn't really feel like it with Ren out there somewhere.

"Awwwww, come onnnnn" Finn persuaded, giving you his best puppy dog eyes; with Poe staring at you from over his shoulder with his signature cheeky grin, suggesting he too wanted you to agree.

"Right, right ok fine fine" You conceded irritably, holding you hands up with a smile.

"What time is it now?"

"Uh...5 o'clock" Finn responded, after looking at the leather watch strapped to his wrist.

"Ok, well we only have half an hour until we finish; shall we all meet at Y/N's place at say...8? We can get a taxi to Starkiller" Poe advised, as you helped Rey unplug and pack up her laptop.

Starkiller was the best nightclub in the city, known for its amazing lighting and music choices. The drinks were adventurous, renowned for their strange concoctions and intricate flavours but they were also known for their decent and fair pricing; which is one of the main reason the group always went out there.

"Sounds good to me!" You smiled, wrapping up the charger for her.

"Can I come early so we can get ready together?" Rey asked, with a smile as she gratefully accepted the charger and slipped it into a pocket in the laptop bag.

"Sure, thought you'd be going to Rose's though" you teased the young scientist with a wink and a smirk, as she blushed.

"No, I'll get ready with you but I may...go -"

"Home with her" you finished for her, with a knowing laugh.

You heard Finn and Poe laughing behind you, much to Rey's annoyance. Rolling her eyes, Rey slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"Right, I'll go home and grab my clothes and I'll text you when I'm on my way"

Nodding, you all began to leave the laboratory to head up to the top floor to clock out.

**************************************

"So, wait, tell me again? You saw him like...kind of?" Rey had brought pre-drinks and you were both already a little bit tipsy. Despite this, you had already decided within yourself that you would lie a little bit about what happened in the woods.

You didn't want to face a disciplinary from the Chief, for going to investigate a situation on your own and especially without calling it in. So, the story you were running with, was that you had just gone on a walk with Lucky the dog and you had spotted him through the trees.

"Yeah, through the trees." You confirmed, taking a sip of vodka and orange juice, as you went back to blending out your eye shadow. You'd decided to go for a simple yet effective brown and gold smokey eye with a glossy nude lipstick. You genuinely couldn't remember the last time you'd worn such heavy makeup, but watching yourself transform in the mirror was really improving your mood.

"What do you think? This is new" Rey asked, moving towards you to show off her new dress. It was a tightly fitted, long sleeved and knee high beige body-con dress with gold sparkles smattering it paired with a matching gold belt.

You nodded in approval.

"Wow! That's gorgeous! You look amazing!"

"As do you, gorgeous! You are gonna pull tonight" she squealed, waggling her eyebrows humorously as she finished the last of the raspberry cider she had been drinking. As she said this, you turned to the left in order to catch a glimpse of yourself in the floor length mirror propped up in the corner of the room. You had decided to wear a black velvet, body-con dress with spaghetti straps, which had been decorated with tiny gold metallic stars all over the plush, rich material and had paired it with matching black suede thigh high boots.

The happy chatter between the two of you was interrupted by a playful knock at the door, signifying the arrival of Finn and Poe. Rose would be meeting you at the club, as she lived on the other side of the city. Giggling like a pair of naughty school girls, you and Rey raced down the stairs in a competition to see who could reach the door first. To your surprise, it was you.

Throwing the door open, you staggered forward almost knocking the two men over when Rey crashed into the back of you.

"Hi Sexy Lady!" Poe greeted you brightly, amusement lacing his tone.

"The Taxi is literally gonna be here in 5 minutes anyway" Finn announced, brushing past you to gain access to the house.

Meanwhile, a few feet away completely masked by the darkness, Kylo Ren watched on. He hadn't actually set eyes on you yet, but he had heard that stupid piece of shit Poe greet you as 'sexy lady'...AGAIN. He had done his fair share of research on this bastard 'Poe Dameron' and was 100% prepared to kill the fucker. However, after the way you had reacted to him in the woods; he knew not to.

Poe Dameron would have to live.

For now.

Ren was pulled out of his thoughts, when a silver taxi pulled up in front of your house and he watched as his nymph and her group of friends piled out of the front door, heading towards the car. He presumed you were going to Starkiller, it was the only club nearby that was worth spending time on. Earlier in the day, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't follow you to the club tonight; that he would let you have a night on your own. But now, he changed his mind. Ren watched you lock the door and walk after the group to the car, looking even more ravishing and utterly gorgeous than usual in a black dress which hugged and accentuated your every curve and asset so as a consequence of this, he decided to take a trip to Starkiller club.

Thank the stars he did.

**********************************

When exactly during the night things began to go wrong, you didn't know. What you knew, was that you were most definitely drunk. You'd thrown crazy drink after crazy drink down your throat in an attempt to try and forget the horrors of the last couple of months. You also knew that up until that certain point, you had been having the time of your life. But, as Rey and Rose began to dance and flirt together; with Finn and Poe soon following suit, you all of a sudden found yourself to be on your own. So, instead of being the third...no...fifth wheel, you ordered another drink, chatted to the happy couples for a little longer, before quickly gulping down the fruity concoction and throwing yourself into the center of the throng of sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

The first song ended, with a new one with an even more addictive beat starting immediately after it. The song (which through your drunken haze you recognised to be the radio mix of Depeche Mode's 'Should be higher') must've been around a minute in; when you began to feel weird. You were swaying to the beat, when a very short-lived wave of nausea washed over you and after that little episode...you didn't feel the same. The music began to sound ever so slightly distorted; as you felt your skin begin to burn. Heart rate accelerating, you tried to look over in the direction of the bar to find your friends; but with more and more revelers joining in with the dancing, it was impossible to even catch a glimpse of them.

It was starting to appear as if someone had spiked your drink and you were all on her own.

Panic setting in, you appeared to be unable to stop your body from swaying to the music as a million possibilities and scenarios ran through your head; just as you moved slightly, revealing the one person you absolutely did not want to see tonight.

Kylo Ren was making his way towards you, the signature sickly smirk which you first encountered in the forest plastered on his handsome, angular face. 

Oh God, he hadn't done this to you, had he?

No, no that wasn't his style. He had never involved drugs or sexual assault in any of his murders so why would he start now? That wouldn't make sense, at least not to you.

But, to your surprise, when he got a proper look at you and the way you were behaving; his smirk disappeared and his slow advance quickly turned into a furious battle to reach you as you swayed on your feet, dazed to the music.

A very, ridiculously small part of you was happy to see him, hoping that in someway he won't have been involved and would be able to help you. It didn't matter anyway, you wouldn't have been able to report him in this state, you needed help. Fast.

Finally he reached you, his body pressed against yours as he grabbed your hips possessively.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a such a demanding way, that it conveyed the question as more of a command.

To your horror, you found your speech was horribly delayed and slightly slurred.

"Drink...I think....spiked" Your head was swimming, to the point where you almost let yourself relax in his hold and rest your head on his chest, before you tried your best to come to your senses. Very slowly, with very weak hits, you tried your best to pull away.

"You...did....this" you gasped, trying to pull away as a severe look of horror crossed his face.

"No, No!" he pulled you closer, wrapping his left arm strongly and protectively around your waist just as whatever you had been drugged with fully took hold, and you stumbled closer into him; your head lolling and slamming into his chest dramatically.

What happened after that, was a blur. You remember Ren yelling angrily at someone on the dance floor over your head and then him carrying you outside somehow. Then, you remember being outside the back of Starkiller, sat hunched on the bonnet of his car whilst he absolutely beat the shit out of someone, but you really couldn't remember specifics.

After that, the next thing you knew, you were sitting in the passenger seat of his gorgeous car wrapped in his jacket; shivering, telling him that you liked his car (it was a black Aston Martin DB9). 

You must've passed out as he was driving to god knows where.

{QUICK A/N - Just wanted to say thanks for the support! It really means a lot :) Also...what do we think is gonna happen to you in the next chapter?}


	7. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see revelations and fast cars...
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tiktok @lucretiaaston

(This is a long one, prepare yourself...get some snacks or something <3)

_You were on the bridge again._

_Ben was here...why was Ben here?_

_Ben was dead...and it was all your fault._

You could've helped him, should've helped him and above all...you should have fucking listened to him. There was conflicting reports on what had happened, the most popular being that he'd had a psychotic break and had murdered his entire family...namely his father, in a fit of rage. Then came the suicide rumors, that he had hurled himself off a bridge at 3am; or that he'd overdosed and died or even that he had thrown himself in front of a train and had subsequently been completely decapitated.

Not even you, his girlfriend, knew what happened. Only that he was gone...definitely dead.

You see, Ben's parents had always been phenomenally rich. The kind of wealthy that was so influential it was actually horrifying...we are talking quite possibly in the top 0.5% of the entire globe. As you can imagine, not all of that had wealth accumulated legally. His father you had only met once during a fleeting visit. You'd never EVER forgive him for the way he neglected his son, his only damn child and heir to his fortune; you'd also never forgive him for his 'money solves everything' bullshit.

But to be honest...you didn't even really know much about Ben's home life outside of that, he hated discussing it and you hadn't pressured him into talking about it properly.

Part of you thinks you should've.

Eventually, you had to give up trying to find out exactly what had happened. The toll the situation had taken on your mental health was astounding, so as a result of a collective intervention from your family and friends, you had to take a step back.

That was 9 years ago, when you were 16. The biggest piece of lasting damage you were left with, were the awful nightmares which plagued you nearly every day.

_You watched, as dream Ben with his youthful, scared face and short hair clambered over the protective railing on the side of the bridge._

_It was raining, the pair of you were soaked to the skin._

_"This is all your fault" Ben sobbed, as he turned to look at you over his shoulder; hurt and malice lacing his tone._

_"What? Ben! Come back please"_

The dreams always ended the same, Ben hurtling himself off of the bridge and you lunging forwards after him.

"BEN!" You yelled, waking yourself up with a start. Your painful, dry eyes snapped open; blinding sunlight pouring in.

The first thing you noticed, was the ceiling. It was painted a very pale grey, with a textured paper underneath. In other words, it wasn't your ceiling. Very gradually, you pulled your tired body into a sitting position; looking down to find you were wearing the same dress as at the club last night.

Oh God, the club.

The drugging.

Oh shitting shit!

Suddenly wide awake, with panic building, a voice made you jump out of your skin.

"Good morning, little nymph" sat in a big, black leather wing-back chair; was Ren. He wasn't smirking, or looking smug for once. 

He looked...was that concern?

"Did you do this to me? What did you do to me?" Your throat was sore and scratchy, but you could feel no evidence or pain that he had done anything to you, as your eyes darted around the room fearfully.

"No. Of course not!" he spat dismissively, almost seeming insulted that you would even think that lowly of him, as if he'd forgotten that he was a serial killer, before standing up to make his way over to the absolutely massive bed you were sitting in.

His gigantic form loomed over you, as he offered you a glass of water. Eyeing it suspiciously, you looked back up at his face.

"No, it's not been drugged" he denied condescendingly, before you reluctantly decided to take the risk and sip the ice cold beverage, which instantly soothed your throat.

"What...What happened" you asked quietly, as he moved away from you back to his chair. He knew you'd be uneasy around him, so he decided distance would be the best option.

"Someone at the club drugged you"

"I know that" you whispered, unable to bring yourself to look at his face.

"It wasn't me" he reinforced irritably, watching your shaking form. Yes, you looked beautiful in his bed and he would love to jump in there with you, even despite the smeared lipstick and panda eyes you had from crying.

You could never be ugly to him.

But, he knew that would be wildly inappropriate; he had rescued you from god knows what fate last night.

"What do you remember?" He asked, genuinely interested as to what you could recall.

"I just remember...dancing and then you appeared as I started feeling weird" your brows furrowed as you tried to remember the rest "then you grabbed me and then we ended up outside...you beat someone up while I sat on your car bonnet....that's it" you replied, shifting slightly in your position.  
He quirked his brow.

"That's it?" 

"What else is there?"

"Well there's you trying to dance with me, then you being sick, me holding back your hair whilst you were sick, you trying to take your clothes off because you felt like you were on fire, my doctor friend bringing medication round for you, then you passing out"  
Blinking, you didn't believe what he said. 

Why would he go to such lengths to look after you? You decided to ask him directly.

"I don't understand...why did you go to such lengths to look after me?" 

Ren smiled knowingly, and shook his head.

"For the same reason I've done what I've done, because I love you"

Unable to stop yourself, a snort erupted from your throat.

"Kylo" you began, your dry throat causing you issues despite the water "You don't know me, I don't know you" 

He frowned.

"Ugh.." you interrupted yourself, "have you got any painkillers...my head is killing" rubbing your temples, you looked up at him.

"Yes, but I wasn't gonna give you any because I think you might be sick..." Before he had finished his sentence, you had catapulted yourself out of his bed and towards an open door to your left which you had recognised as his en-suite bathroom. Not even bothering to switch on the lights, you dashed to the toilet and dropped to your knees, promptly vomiting up what was still in your stomach.   
A few seconds after your first heave, a strong hand gathered up your hair and held it out of the way, as another hand comfortingly stroked your back.

"That's it, get it out of your system" Ren murmured encouragingly, stood behind you.

Seeming to have finished, you remained knelt in front of the toilet on the floor, panting miserably.

"Is that it all?" He quizzed softly, his concern prevalent as you nodded in response. Gently, Ren let go of your hair, before disappearing and returning to the bathroom within a matter of minutes.

"Alright. Here is some pain medication and more water; here's some clothes too, they'll be too big for you but they'll have to do for now. Get a shower and get changed, then we can talk properly. I'll make you some food if you want?" you shook your head no in response to the food, before he left you on your own in the room, the door shutting with  
a satisfying click.

You were still in a bit of a daze, to be honest. You hadn't even registered the potential danger that you could be in, as you appeared to be trapped in Kylo Ren's penthouse apartment. You also didn't know where your phone and bag were, so you were completely stuck and desolate.   
Deciding to play along, like a foal taking its first steps, you hobbled to the massive shower on the opposite wall; turning it on. Slipping out of your sweaty club clothes and into the hot shower was, quite frankly, an orgasmic feeling. You washed your hair with some strong, musky scented shampoo which smelled surprisingly good before using a sponge and some equally as strongly scented shower gel to wash off the night's grime.

Sighing, you shut off the water and clambered out of the shower; wrapping yourself in a fluffy white towel which you used to dry yourself off as quickly as possible. Noticing a smaller towel for your hair in the pile, you combed your wet locks through with your fingers to get rid of any major knots before wrapping the small towel around your head to secure the wet tresses and ensure they wouldn't soak the fresh, dry clothes you were about to put on.

After sorting your hair, you turned back to the pile to see what he had left for you to wear.

One of his T-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Oh, great.

At first, you were disgusted but then you realised his t-shirt would be more of a dress on you anyway and would come to your mid-thigh if not further down, so you wouldn't look...too bad. Plus, none of his pants would fit you anyway, the waist would be too big and the leg too long; you could already see you were going to have to fold the waist band of the underwear over a few times to get a tighter fit.

Slipping on the same bra from yesterday, you pulled the boxers on before slipping the T-Shirt on over the top. Yes, you were right, it did look like more of a dress on you. With a bundle of your dirty clothes in your hands, you reluctantly exited the safety of the bathroom.

You found Ren downstairs, sat on a black leather sofa, one leg crossed over the other, as he read a battered old paper back; so thoroughly engrossed in the story that he didn't even hear you approach.

"Where's my bag and my phone" Your question and your presence surprised him, his head snapping up from his novel to drink in the sublime sight of seeing you wearing his clothes.

You'd never be able to look at that shirt again, nor would he wear it. He was tempted to frame it, and keep it as a souvenir, a relic or a keepsake. He couldn't even begin to bring himself to think about the boxes, the mere thought made his dick twitch in his pants.

"They're over there" he responded, pointing to your small clutch bag which sat on the chair opposite him.

Trying to exude confidence, you strutted to the chair swaying your hips ever so slightly. You wouldn't be intimidated by this man...despite him having had you in a choke hold with a knife to your throat at your last meeting. His eagle eyes followed your every move, watching as you grabbed the bag and sat down in the chair with your legs crossed as he had his, rifling through to find your phone.

Stressed, you turned it on to find you had multiple messages from your friends; whom had all gone home with their respective partners, who had clearly thought you'd gone home with a random guy for a night of passion.

How wrong they were.

"Who drugged me?" You got straight to the point, knowing Kylo had an altercation with the guy; you remember him beating him up.

"Someone I knew from a long time ago, an unpleasant bastard." he responded vaguely, "I was gonna kill him" he added, a far away dazed look in his eye; as if he was fantasizing.

"You should've done" you joked lightheartedly, forgetting where you were and who you were with for a second. Hearing your words, his head snapped up; a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That was a joke" 

He frowned imperceptibly, before looking down at the iPhone you clasped protectively in your hands.

"Are you gonna call for back-up" he mocked venomously, that smirk you hated so, so much climbing its way onto his gorgeous face.

"No" the answer surprised yourself, you couldn't believe it had come out of your mouth.

"Why not?"

"What would they arrest you for? I haven't had a direct confession from you, nor do we have any evidence linking you to the crimes apart from your initials" you shrugged honestly. It was this issue that had been really eating away at you. You knew it had to be him, but there was nothing you could do until he slipped up, after all, you can't arrest someone without proof.

At this stage, he was merely a suspect.

"So unless you feel like making a full confession today..." you trailed off, knowing there was no way in hell he would.

"But, here's whats gonna happen" you began forcefully, as Ren slid a bookmark into the novel before dropping it onto the coffee table in front of him. Curiously, you leaned forward to see what he'd been reading so intently.

 _'Red Dragon by Thomas Harris'_ stared back up at you; the first Hannibal Lecter book.

"Of course _you'd_ be reading that" you muttered, before looking back at his intrigued face.

"Anyway," you started again, shifting forwards in your seat "You need to tell me what the hell you're playing at? Killing people because they've wronged me? Saying you love me? Following me around? I'd get a restraining order, but that clearly wouldn't stop you slipping around in the shadows, would it" 

He leaned back in his seat comfortably, tapping his fingers on the arm of the leather sofa.

"I don't know what you're talking about" his insufferable smirk clouding his face.He knew what he was doing now. If he answered such a direct question that would be a confession.

You closed your eyes in exasperation, leaning your head back against the cool leather of the chair you sat in. This bastard was really pissing you off now.

"Look, I just wanna know why you seem to be obsessed with me"

"You really don't recognize me?"

You narrowed your eyes. You really didn't, not at all. You knew no-one who looked like him; with the massive jagged scar which ran down his face and the long black hair; you had no idea.

"Should I?"

"You definitely remember me"

"Right okay, for gods sake, stop talking in riddles and tell me what you want from me!" You screeched, seriously annoyed with this man.

"I don't want anything FROM you, I want YOU!" he shouted back, before abruptly standing up and pacing with his back to you, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I really don't know anyone named Kylo Ren" you furthered your point softly, as he simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, you wouldn't" he sighed, confusing you even more but you chose not to question it: It was clear the guy is unhinged. The sooner you got the hell out of this apartment, the better.

"When can I go home?"

He turned to face you.

"You wanna go so soon?"

"Of course I want to go, I don't make a habit of hanging out with serial killers who stalk me"

He scowled at you maliciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound like a creep" You scoffed as soon as he said that to you.

"Makes you sound like a creep! Kylo, you are a creep!" You exclaimed, laughing at his audacity.

This guy actually made you astounded at his ignorance. How could he not see that what he had done was wrong? That you wanted to leave because being in his presence was not only risking your career, but that he was a LITERAL murderer. One thing was certain, you didn't want to persist with asking him uncomfortable questions that would piss him off, because you really didn't want to antagonise a serial killer...especially not in his own house where for all you knew, he could be hiding a gun under the table...or he could be armed right now.

The mere thought made you shudder.

Ren began to walk towards you, his finger poised as if he was going to start shouting and pointing at you.

"I'm not -" he shouted, before stopping himself; the muscle under his eye twitching with the effort of restraining himself.

He hissed out a low breath, before starting to speak again.

"Come on, let's go then. I seem to remember you liking my car"

***********************

You wanted, so so desperately, to enjoy the car ride home.

Ren's car really was absolutely stunning, a black Aston Martin DB9 with an utterly gorgeous custom red and black interior; it's crimson seats making it possibly the comfiest car you'd ever ridden in. Every now and then, from out of the corner of your eye, you could see him turn to steal a glimpse of you.

"Eyes on the road" you murmured, focused on examining every inch of the gorgeous interior.

"You really like this car, don't you" He observed.

"Yes. Yes I do" you replied in a reserved tone, but in honesty none the less.

All of a sudden, Ren indicated and made a sharp left; away from the route back to your house, turning down a seemingly desolate country lane. Your heart jumped into your mouth.

What was he doing? Where was he taking you?

Sensing the shift in your behavior, Ren spoke again.

"Relax, I'm not kidnapping you...I just wanna show you something" he had that smirk again, which deeply concerned you.

"This isn't my fastest car..." he began, as he changed gear, "But it can sure as hell move when she wants to"

Unexpectedly, Ren stamped his foot down on the accelerator; the car lurching forward with an angry mechanical growl as the needle on the speedometer began to creep upwards. Subconsciously, you gripped the arm rest on the door next to you, as the world began to blur around the car.

"Ren, what are you doing?" You nervously eyed his determined,stony expression, the car speeding up even more. Driving fast had always thrilled and excited you...when it wasn't a serial killing crazy man driving.

"Relax" he cooed, effortlessly guiding the speeding car around the twists and turns in the winding country road. By this point, you were travelling at way above 100 mph, heading towards the 150 mark. At every turn, you could feel the back end of the car struggling, slipping and sliding as the car roared onwards.

"KYLO! SERIOUSLY!" You squealed in horror, watching the world outside blur even more as the speedo passed 150, grabbing his arm with your left hand; which he shook off before grabbing your hand, driving the speeding car with one hand.

"Drive with both hands, Jesus fucking christ" you yelled, letting go of his hand. Instead of putting the hand back on the wheel, he simply grabbed your thigh.

"We're gonna fucking die" you whispered, resting your hand on top of his as it gripped your thigh; screwing your eyes shut to prepare for the worst.

You felt the man beside you give your thigh one final squeeze, before letting go to replace it on the wheel. All of a sudden, the straining sound of the acceleration began to whirr down quietly, signifying that Ren had at long last eased up on the pedal. You also heard and felt the occasional drag of the breaks being applied; which prompted you to slowly peel your eyes open again.

Inspecting the speedo, you saw the speed the car was travelling at had declined sharply; currently being 65mph.

"See" Ren began, forcibly taking your hand again and resting your intertwined hands on your thigh, "I told you to relax"


	8. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren pays a visit....

"What do you mean there's nothing?" You interrogated Rey, who simply shrugged her shoulders at you.

"I've ran the name and description multiple times, there simply isn't a 'Kylo Ren' in our system or on the database! I've checked interpol and international data too...nothing."

You didn't respond, unable to articulate your confusion.

"I tried multiple spellings too...nothing" she sighed, shrugging again.

"So we have a ghost on our hands" The voice of the chief piped up from doorway, her face grave as she walked into the forensics lab.

You instantly felt sick to your stomach, taking in Chief Organa's forlorn expression. There wasn't another body...was there?

"Has there been another murder?" Rey asked, eyes widening.

"There has been a murder, but we don't believe it to be related to the ongoing K.R investigation" The Chief explained, walking further into the lab. 

A very small, sick part of you was relieved. You genuinely didn't want to have to deal with Ren's antics, and you didn't want to spend every waking moment of today hating the man who had saved you from being drugged the other day, even if he was a murderer...potential murderer.

The car ride to the crime scene, was uneventful and uncomfortably silent. You sat in the passenger side beside Rey, who was driving; with Poe and Finn sat in the back seats, discussing something related to the case in hushed tones. The destination was a quaint, secluded farm just beyond the suburbs of the city which specialised in seasonal fruits...strawberries and raspberries that kind of thing. Chewing your lip, you mulled over the possibilities of what could've happened internally. The location was so secluded, it could be a robbery gone wrong...or it could be some kind of inheritance job? Some of these privately owned country farmers amassed a fortune if they played their real estate right...

You saw the police cars and crime scene tape, before you saw the actual farmhouse itself. From the outside (minus the police) the place seemed aesthetically pleasing, a very faint pastel yellow coloured wooden house with large red and white traditional barns in the distance; surrounded by fields and what appeared to be an apple orchard at the back of the property.

"Ah, Detective Y/N" an officer you didn't know approached you, removing his hat to talk to you respectfully.

"Hello there, what've we got" you got straight to the point, ducking under the police caution tape which he helpfully held up for you.

"The victim appears to be a senior farmer, the eldest of a family of five; the Grandfather if you will. 75 years of age, Jeremy Bell died from a single shotgun wound"

"Could it have been self-inflicted?" You asked, as you climbed up the wooden steps leading onto the wooden veranda leading to the front door.

The officer wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"I'm not sure...I ain't a detective, but I know a dodgy situation when I see it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...to me it looks like someone killed him and tried to make it look like a suicide" The officer explained, with a shrug, leading the way into the house.

To your surprise, the officer appeared to be correct. Jeremy Bell's body lay motionless and surrounded by a river of blood and brain matter, in the living room of the quaint farmhouse; accompanied by a farmer's shotgun which lay at his side.

"You're right officer..."

"Cannady" he confirmed, side stepping you to show you more evidence; as you turned to Rey who had trailed in behind you.

"Make sure to run that gun for prints and ownership...etc" you instructed, Rey nodding as she moved towards the body to inspect it for evidence.

"His son-in-law, James Heathwait, is our only witness" Officer Cannady explained, leading you out of the back of the house; where a man in his late 30s sat hunched over.

"Mr Heathwait?" You greeted gently, the man looking up at you with sad eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Y/N, I need to ask you some questions about your father-in-law...I understand you witnessed the incident?"

"I heard it...I didn't see anything apart from the man escaping"

You nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna need you to come to the station with me...."

***************************************

After a long day of questioning and investigating, you were finally unlocking your front door and stepping into the comforting warmth of your own home...5 hours after your shift was supposed to officially end. A low groan gargled its way out of your throat as you dropped your bag and slipped out of your shoes, your aching feet screaming in protest as you walked further into the darkened house; to flick on the lights.

"You've had a long day, little nymph" Half of you expected Ren to be in your house, lurking in the shadows, but this did nothing to prevent you from practically jumping out of your skin when his voice piped up from the couch behind you.

"Good evening, Kylo" you yawned, heading towards the kitchen with the tall man sloping after you. As you opened the fridge, he made himself comfortable; sliding into a stool at the breakfast bar.

Noticing this, you turned around; an icy bottle of water clasped in your hand. 

"You're leaving" you commanded exaggeratedly, eyes wide as if this fact was blatantly obvious...which it was, to you at least.

"No, I'm not"

"Kylo!" You exclaimed, turning around and slamming the bottle on the counter, "You've seriously got to stop this, you're the lead suspect in a murder investigation that I am working!"

He sat in silence at the breakfast bar, staring at you with his astoundingly cold, stoic expression.

"Me? Staying away from you?" He began, his voice measured and angry, "That would've worked out well at Starkiller, wouldn't it?"

"That's a low blow" you spat, unscrewing the cap of the water bottle.

He shrugged unapologetically in response.

"Look...you need to leave" you sighed exasperated and exhausted, taking a large gulp of the icy beverage.

"I don't want to" he replied, his voice coming out freezing cold.

Staring at him, you screwed the lid of the bottle back on; the curiosity must have been obvious in your expression, as he quirked an eyebrow, clearly a gesture to ask what the fuck was going on.

"In the forest, you said you'd disappear if I called for back up" He nodded, confirming what you said, "We ran your name through all databases at the office, and nothing came up. No social security number, no address, no national insurance number...nothing"

He smiled, a soft, disconcerting and maniacal smile.

"So, your name isn't really Kylo Ren...is it?"

His face fell.

"My name, is Kylo Ren. I go by Kylo Ren and everybody knows me as such. But, a long time ago, I had a different name"

"...And that was...."You prompted, tracing subconscious patterns in the condensation on the side of the bottle.

Abruptly, Ren threw himself out of the stool and he made his way round to you; but for some reason you were unafraid. He positioned himself in front of you, bracing himself on the counter on either side of your hips.

"That, is of no concern to you" his voice was low and gravelly, holding a heavily threatening undertone.

"It is, if you are a murderer who is stalking me"

It was then, that you realised Ren's hands had crept inwards from the counter behind you; so they were now gently gripping your hips rather than the counter. His hazel eyes were flickering from your own eyes to your lips frequently, before all of a sudden his mouth was on yours. Shocked, you froze as Ren nipped your lip; prompting a gasp from you which he took as an opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Before you realised it, your arms were wrapped around his neck and you were kissing him back, your tongues performing an illicit dance as they fought for dominance.

Ren pressed his body against yours, a quiet moan escaping you which didn't go unheard by Kylo. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you deepend the kiss before ultimately coming to your senses. 

What the hell were you doing?Yes, you were lonely...you hadn't had a boyfriend since Ben...but you weren't going to sully his memory by behaving like this!

Snapping your eyes open, you pushed Ren's heavier form away from you in horror, taking his momentary confusion to your advantage; you slid past him and headed to the backdoor. Throwing it open, you stared at him with a stony; hurt expression.

"Get. Out" You spat from behind gritted teeth, as Ren stared at you with an unreadable expression.

To your surprise, he headed to the opened door without any resistance or arguments.

Reaching the door frame, he suddenly paused before turning to face you. The expression on his face almost made you feel guilty...he looked wounded or tortured and above all...angry.

Absolutely furious.

"The longer you lie to yourself, the longer this fiasco will continue" he spat, taking a step closer to you, "You know who I am, you just won't admit it you yourself"


	9. Mystery solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...mystery solved.

Tired and stressed, you were sat at the breakfast bar in your kitchen with an opened can of Red Bull energy drink in front of you. The entirety of the surface was covered in documentation pertaining to Jeremy Bell's murder, with his son-in-law's statement taking pride of place in the center in front of you.

He claimed, that his wife and daughters had gone out to the movies to watch a film and that it was only he and the victim in the home at the time. Mr Heathwait then said that he had been upstairs, when he heard two men shouting; identifying one of them as the victim and he had been about to investigate when he heard the gun shot. The son-in-law then dashed down the stairs, only to see the perpetrator escape through the back door of the farmhouse; leaving his instantly killed father-in-law's corpse on the ground bleeding out.

Whilst mulling this over, you were startled by the buzz of your phone ringing.   
"Hi Poe" you greeted warmly, picking up the chilled energy drink can to take another sip.

"Hi sexy lady" Poe responded in his usual cheeky, playful greeting as you heard the back door click open behind you.

"Anything on the gun?"

"Actually, yes! That's why I'm ringing you" he began, his tone turning more serious, "the gun is registered to a Callum Williams; who owns an orchard just done the road from the crime scene. It's claimed Mr Williams and the victim had been arguing over the victim starting his own orchard as Williams claimed it was taking some of his business"

Slowly, despite Poe not being able to see you, you nodded piecing the situation together in your mind. Reaching forwards to pick up the glossy crime scene photographs, you placed your phone on the counter besides you; making sure to put it on speaker so you could still hear and talk to Poe.

A large figure beside you, Ren, picked up one of the bar stools and carried it around to the other side of the counter and sat down. You didn't bother to look or acknowledge his presence at all.

Ren didn't really mind this. He enjoyed watching you work, your eyebrows furrowed as you ever so gently nibbled at your lip whilst you concentrated on the task at hand. He wasn't really so sure as to why he had decided to visit you today...though he had pinned it down to excitement. The another night, when he had kissed you, he _felt_ the change in you. He _felt_ the way your body reacted to his and that when you had moaned...god...he felt like he was on fire.

He knew he could make you love him...you just needed to figure out who he was.

"Yeah, Yeah. We need to get Callum Williams in on suspicion of murder, he needs to be interrogated."

"I hear ya loud and clear sexy lady, me and Finn are on it, when does your shift start today?"

You checked your watch.

"In around an hour and a half, can you have him ready for interrogation"

Ren, on the other hand, across the table, was pissed off. This Poe bastard really had the nerve to speak to you like that again. Underneath the surface of the breakfast bar, his fists were clenched to the point that they hurt; his knuckles white.

"Hello, baby" Kylo was blatantly claiming his territory here, making his move. If he couldn't kill this Poe Dameron, he would sure as hell make him understand you were his.

Your head snapped up at the sound of Ren's obnoxiously loud voice, eyes widening. You genuinely couldn't believe that he would speak so loudly whilst you were on the phone to one of your assistant detectives; practically throwing your case and job in jeopardy.

There was no noise from the other side of the phone, before a loud hoot reverberated through its speakers. You recognised it to be a mix of Finn and Poe's excited voices.

"Say, Miss Y/N, You wouldn't happen to have a man at your house so early in the morning, would you?" Poe laughed presumptuously, as Finn ooed and ahhed in the background, chuckling as he did so. You presumed Poe had put you on speaker by this point.

"No."

"Yes, she does" Ren interrupted you, that infuriating smirk pulling its way onto his face as he stared you down, daring you to do something.

More hoots of laughter rumbled through the phone, the two assistant detectives clearly beyond excited on your behalf.

"Look, I gotta go. Have the suspect ready by the time I arrive" You grumbled, hanging up the phone abruptly which cut off the booming laughter and cheeky comments being made by your friends.

Exasperatedly sighing, you rubbed your eyes.

"You know what you are?" You asked him, exasperated, "You are a walking headache"

"I've been called worse"

You scowled, getting up from the stool to pack the confidential paperwork back into the box, when Ren snatched one of the photographs from the stack.

"Hey!" You dumped the papers into the box, reaching forwards to snatch the photograph back, but Kylo anticipated this and held it out of your reach.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" he playfully scolded, moving to the side so he could safely view the image without you being able to grab it.

His brow furrowed slightly, as his hazel,gold-flecked eyes inspected every inch of the photograph; before he turned back and placed it into the box, meeting your gaze.

"Well, that's definitely not a K.R murder" He observed thoughtfully, staring at your face.

God you were so fucking beautiful. He couldn't believe he'd managed to be in your presence once again.

"Yes, I know"

"Single fatal shotgun wound, clearly a crime of passion"

"Yes." You began with gritted teeth,"I know."

"I did study this at university, you know" you stated, tone reserved as you placed the lid on the cardboard evidence box, finishing up the dregs of the Red Bull.

"I am well aware, you had to study this after being rejected by the Driver school, because those two professors fucked you over" he announced, mirroring your movement to stand up; towering over you.

Ignoring his stalkerish comment, you simply side-stepped the man mountain who existed to make your life a living hell, in order to head into the living room to grab your belongings. Spotting your car keys and leather jacket laying on the sofa, you placed the box down temporarily to throw the jacket on and open the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Ren asked from behind you.

Snapping, you spun around on one foot; marching up to him.

"Yes. I'm going to fucking work and if you have the damn nerve to still be here when I get back; I'm having you arrested whether we have DNA linking you to the case or not"

***************************

The Farmer before you was undoubtedly guilty. Reading his body language, he was both guilty and remorseful...you guessed the murder was completely accidental...but it doesn't change the fact that Callum both did it AND fled the scene.

"Where were you, yesterday between the hours of 6 - 9pm?"

"I was at home" The Farmer lied, shown by his shifty eyes and repeated scratching of his head and face.

"Can anybody corroborate this?"

"Naw"

You nodded, expecting this to be the case.

"Your gun was found at the scene"

The Farmer gulped, and you hid a smirk. It was confession time and you knew it.

"I really didn't mean to kill old Jeremy! We was arguin'...ya see....and I just...well"

"You shot him"

"Naw....well...yeah but I didn't mean to! I brought the gun to threaten him, but as I was wagglin' it at him...it went off"

You nodded, turning to the two-way reflective glass panel in the wall, nodding again to signify you had the confession you needed. The door behind you was unlocked with a buzz and you stood up, pulling the folder towards you.

"Thanks for your co-operation Mr Williams, an officer will be in shortly to escort you to your cell"

As you exited, you noticed Rey hovering in the corridor waiting for you. Raising her eyebrows, she walked towards you to hear the verdict.

"Yeah, guilty as sin. Says it was accidental, but that's Poe and Finn's job to figure out" Rey nodded, as you noticed the pair of you had begun to walk towards the forensics lab.

"Any more on the K.R case?"

Rey nodded,earning a surprised look from you, as she scanned her badge to unlock the laboratory doors.

"Something that had been bugging me..." she began, leading the way to her laptop which was in its usual position, hooked up in the far left corner of the room.

"I looked through the cities history of homicide...nothing much apart from this lovely guy"

You had the feeling 'lovely guy' was sarcastic, as Rey brought up an image of a pasty ginger man with a cold snarl on his unnervingly attractive young face.

"This...specimen...is Armitage Hux. He was the lead suspect in a double homicide 4 years ago, in which no DNA or evidence was left" Rey clicked her mouse twice, bringing up a plethora of crime scene images. "His initials, A.H were carved in one girl's leg and on the other girl's stomach..." Rey clicked again, revealing the other girls photos, clearly showing the intials of K.R. 

"He had an accomplice?"

Rey shook her head no.

"Only one figure was seen entering the area, and the initials were both carved in the same way with the same weapon. Plus, this K.R is carved in a different way to the initials in our victims"

"How did they get this Hux guy?"

"He was already in the database for petty crimes, nothing major but enough to flag him up" Rey shrugged,"But, not enough hard evidence unfortunately" she sighed before turning to you for your opinion.

"Alright, can we get Hux in?"

"I'll get Poe and Finn on it" she nodded, as her phone buzzed.

"Shit, I almost forgot! The chief wants me to brief her on Hux and the leads" Rey grabbed a folder from next to her laptop, before slipping her phone into her back pocket.

"Can you do me a favor and shut this down for me?" She gestured to the laptop, gazing at you hopefully.

"Sure"

"Thanks!" With that, Rey rushed from the room, leaving you alone in the eerie silence of the forensics laboratory.

With a heavy sigh, you sat yourself down on the high stool in front of the laptop; the glow from its screen illuminating your face. Running a hand through your hair in annoyance, you clicked the red X at the top of the screen displaying Hux's records, so that you were brought back to the main police search engine.

It was then, that curiosity took hold. For your own peace of mind, in the name section you typed 'KYLO REN' and hit enter. 

As expected, nothing came up.

With a reluctant frown, you were just about to shut down the laptop; when curiosity took hold of you, as you realised there was something you had never done which you wanted to do now. You had already been moving on from Ben Solo, before you joined the detective' training academy and so you had never entered his name into the search engine.

With shaking hands, you erased Kylo Ren from the bar and replaced his name with 'BEN SOLO'. Gulping and blinking rapidly, you hit enter before you could change your mind.

There was one result.

Hands growing even shakier, you double clicked the result bringing up the perpetrators information and crime/potential crime.

Your blood ran cold at what you read.

Almost exactly a year after you attended Ben's funeral, Ben's strange and horrifyingly impersonal funeral...Ben had been arrested on suspicion of Grand Theft Auto, but had been acquitted.

Hyperventilating, almost your entire body convulsing in panic, you couldn't stop yourself from scrolling down to the attached mugshot and police report.

You double clicked the pdf link, bringing up said report. Scanning the document, your blood froze in your veins as you read the description of the car involved.

_'Vehicle in question, is described to be a black Aston Martin DB9 with distinctive custom red and black leather interior, reg number...'_

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Ren's car.

Horrified, you clicked off the police report, in order to scroll to find the mugshot.

Surely, this was a mistake. A fucked up and honestly traumatising, but honest mistake.

A harsh shiver ripped through you as your eyes set on the mugshot.

Oh yeah, that was your Ben alright, but he didn't look exactly the same.

On his face, as he brazenly stared into the camera, was a smug smirk. A spine-tinglingly unnerving and horrifyingly familiar smirk.

A smirk, that you had seen that very morning.


	10. Cigarettes and Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard times

You couldn't remember the last time you'd smoked a cigarette...it had probably been during one of your rough patches in University; but regardless you were smoking one today. Well, smoking was a bit of an overstatement, you had lit the cigarette but you simply held it in your hand as you sat hunched over the coffee table,a glass tumbler and a bottle of whisky sat before you. The glass was empty now, you'd already drank three.

Scrunching up your nose, you twisted slightly to open the window behind you. To be honest, you really didn't want your house to stink of smoke, so you hoped this would air the room out a bit and it seemed to be working.

Sighing, you turned back to the coffee table and with your free hand you poured yourself yet another measure of whisky. Without so much of a pause, you grabbed the glass and gulped down the amber coloured alcohol, closing your eyes as the slight burn hit your throat making your toes curl.

Rubbing your eyes, you went over the situation in your mind again.

Kylo Ren, suspected murderer, stalker and overall pain in your ass, appeared to be Ben Solo your dead boyfriend from your teenage years whose damn funeral you attended.

To your right, your phone buzzed. It's screen was now slightly cracked at the top after you'd thrown it in a rage earlier, which you noticed with your vision swimming as you grabbed the phone. Brow furrowing, you entered your password and checked your texts as you realised you had a message from an unknown number.

_Unknown number_

_Hey_

Eyes narrowing, not in the mood for games, you replied simply.

_Who is this?_

The little bubble with the dancing dots showed up at the side of the screen, signifying the sender was typing again.

_Who'd you think, little Nymph._

Another wave of nausea ripped through you. You didn't know how he'd got your number...he'd probably gotten it whilst you were asleep the night of the drugging when he'd saved you. One thing you knew for sure was that you absolutely couldn't speak with him right now; how was he so brazen as to speak to you after what he had done? Leaving you to think he was dead, attending his funeral...did his family even know he was alive?

Your heart sank.

Given their reputation, they probably orchestrated the entire thing.

_Fuck off, never come near me again!_

You'd texted and sent the words before you realised the potential consequences. Undoubtedly, Ren...Solo...whoever he was, would make an appearance now.

Pouring another whisky and throwing it down your throat quickly, you caught sight of yourself in the mirror in the hallway, through the door way. Your mascara had run down your face and the pale red-toned lip gloss you'd been wearing earlier was slightly smeared off your lips, making you look like a character from a horror film. 

You sure as hell felt that way too.

Not even 10 minutes after you'd sent the message, you heard someone trying to open the backdoor; this time, you'd had the sense to lock it.

"Y/N!" Ren roared from outside the backdoor, banging on the wooden door frame. You paid no attention, instead, you happily poured yourself another Whisky from the bottle; savoring its taste as you read the label. It was a bottle of Johnnie Walker black label whisky, that you'd no doubt gotten as a birthday present at some point...probably from Poe.

Suddenly the banging stopped, your eyes flickering shut as you shifted in your seat; turning that so your back was to the direction of the kitchen and backdoor; you needed to watch the front door now. But, to your surprise, he didn't make an appearance.

"Ahhh," you sighed under your breath, hunching forwards in your seat "Peace at last" you slurred.

All of a sudden, the new found silence was shattered. The glass from the backdoor was smashed in, as Ren punched it viciously; cutting his knuckles in the process. The man then reached inside through the square where the window had just been, to unlock the door with the key you had foolishly left in the lock.

"For gods sake" you muttered, rubbing your forehead as heavy footsteps got closer and closer to the living room.

"DON'T YOU EVER SA-" Kylo stopped shouting abruptly, as he took in the whiskey and the now-faint scent of the cigarette smoke from the cigarette you'd since stubbed out in a small black ash tray.

"Y/N?" He asked, as you hid your face; only your hair visible to him from where he was stood.

"Nymph?" he asked again, moving slightly closer to you; the concern now prevalent in his voice. You almost scoffed. He had the audacity to be concerned when he was the one who had made you so upset. Did this bastard not get that he had ruined your damn life?

"Baby, what-" 

You cut him off.

"Will you please, PLEASE leave me alone. What you've done has ruined my entire life!" Your head snapped to him, his worried eyes taking in your make-up smeared face and watery Y/E/C eyes.

Ren didn't say anything, but remained where he stood staring at you quizzically.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me, Ben" you whispered, choked up and horrified.

As you said his old name, Kylo's eyes widened in realisation.

You knew.

Languidly, Ren walked towards your position on the sofa and sat across from you on an armchair as you couldn't help but drink in his features. Every single inch and crevice of his face had been thoroughly studied by you, before you reached his eyes. Honestly, you felt pretty stupid. It was obvious that Kylo Ren was none other than Ben Solo, just by those beautiful hazel eyes. His face had changed over time, aging like a fine wine with the addition of the large scar which ran through it diagonally; but he was still recogniseable now that you knew who he was.

Perhaps your tunnel vision focused on getting him pinned to the crime scene, without realising exactly who it was; but it couldn't be helped now.

"Look, Nymph.."

"NO!" You roared, interjecting as you jumped to your feet; tears beginning to spill over again as you clasped your hands over your face. You couldn't even believe this was happening, you had expected him to deny it.

He didn't.

Before you realised it, he was striding towards you and had grabbed you by the waist trying to restrain you as you repeatedly pummeled his chest.

"You-You fucking...you bastard" you sobbed angrily, your punches slowing down as your whole body convulsed. The entire time, Ren remained silent as you hit him repeatedly until you stopped, too emotional to continue.

Instead, you stood there, arms flat at your sides as Ren's form engulfed you into the tightest embrace you'd ever experienced.


	11. Impartial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Armitage Hux and our Security detail

One thing that Detectives have to do, is remain impartial towards the case they are investigating. It helps to prevent bias and unfair investigating, to protect the case from undue influence.

You weren't sure just how impartial you were being, by waking up in the lead suspects arms. 

Nothing had happened between the two of you, Ren/Ben had managed to calm you down after your hysterical outburst (you partly blamed the whisky) and he had very swiftly smuggled you off to bed, where you had fallen asleep practically as soon as your head had hit your fluffy pillow.

Now, as you blinked your tired eyes repeatedly, you stifled a yawn. Curiously, you listened intensely to Ren's breathing next to you, it was uneven. You knew he was awake, and you knew he knew that you were awake also, but you didn't move.

"I'm going to interrogate someone today and then I'm going to take myself off the case" You announced, unsure of this decision yourself.

Ren tensed against your back, his arms tightening imperceptibly around your waist. 

"Why?"

Was he seriously asking you that?

"Because I'm no longer impartial, am I?" You whispered, drawing your legs up to your chest to lie in fetal position. You were still coming to terms with everything that had happened over the past couple of days.

Reluctantly, but knowing you had to face the music, you pulled away from Ren to roll over to be face to face with him.

"Ben?" You whispered questioningly seeking confirmation that what happened last night was real and not an awful nightmare.

Ren's expression hardened, eyes narrowing slightly.

"That isn't my name anymore, it is Kylo Ren"

"Why?"

The conflict was written all over his face, it seemed like he couldn't divulge everything to you.

"I can't tell you everything...but..."

"Why didn't you come back to me?" You cut him off, hurt creeping into your tone; "I have struggled for years with such awful dreams and emotions I couldn't control because you...you...you died! I went to your funeral!"

"I killed my father" Ren blurted out, finding himself unable to meet your scrutinizing gaze as you tensed what felt like every single muscle in your body; finding yourself unable to escape his grip.

_What?_

"His wife couldn't risk me ruining the family name because I was in the bastard's will, so she set me up with an alternate life with whatever I wanted but that bitch ruined that too and was going to go to the police, so I fucking killed her too" he rushed, not completely making sense, shaking with anger.

Your blood ran cold, remembering Ben's funeral. You'd been so angry...only his step-mother had shown up, not his dad.

That was why.

As for his birth mother...you didn't know her and Ben had refused to talk about her, or the situation surrounding her,

"That doesn't make sense, why did you kill him? And her?"

He ignored your question completely, clearly appearing to be on his own tirade of anger.

"Then, I wiped out my whole family that took a good few years before I started to watch over you, I'd lost you...you see....I had to find you again. I expected to find you at the Driver school and I was excited to see you acting again but you weren't there, I found out what had happened with the professors and that shit Vicrul and all the other assholes so...."

"You shouldn't have killed them." You voice was neutral and cold.

Finally, his eyes flickered back to you; wide and concerned like a child's.

Ren stared at your stoic expression, his concern building. He had presumed you'd be happy to see him and want to be with him again, but this was no romantic move. His nymph appeared to hate him now.

Abruptly, you threw yourself off the bed and towards your closet to pull out some clothing for your day at work.

You turned to look at him, giving him your iciest glare.

"You just gave me a direct confession."

His eyes widened, betrayal washing over his handsome features. He'd trusted you, in his most vulnerable moment to explain what had happened, albeit vaguely...you wouldn't betray him like this...would you?

***************************************

The first thing you noticed about Armitage Hux, apart from his fantastic hair, were his piercing eyes. They held intelligence, curiosity and above all, malice.

It unnerved and intrigued you at the same time, which also terrified you. Hux stared at you, with narrowed, evil eyes with a snake-like expression.

"I'm excited to properly meet you, Detective Y/N, I've heard lots about you" His voice was cold and a sneer made its way onto his face; you could tell this guy was a pompous ass.

"Good things, I hope" You smirked monotonously, sliding into the metal seat across the table from the handcuffed man.

"Oh yes, yes. He wouldn't have you bad mouthed, not ever" The scary ginger stated, with a nod as he leaned back in his seat to fully take you in.

"Who wouldn't?"

Armitage bowed his head slightly, looking up at you with only his eyes.

"You know who"

It appeared, Armitage knew Ren. You quirked an eyebrow at the criminal opposite you, shifting slightly in your seat.

"Lets get straight to the point here" You changed the subject very obviously, which didn't go unnoticed by the intimidating man opposite, "Did you have anything to do with the murders?"

"Do you think I did?"

"Yes" You lied, triggering a grin from Hux.

It was then, that you came to the startling realisation that he definitely knew that you knew about Ren and his involvement. Grinning, Hux shook his head no.

"We know I had nothing to do with it" 

You ignored his statement, thinking carefully about how to phrase your next question.

"Years ago, you were the lead suspect in a similar murder"

"I was" He nodded, confirming cryptically.

"It's just kind of funny that these murders have started up again...starting around the time you moved back to the city" At this, the ginger's expression hardened. Perhaps, he hadn't expected you to do your homework on him, or, he thought he had covered his tracks better than he had.

"Yes" he hissed through gritted teeth, "It is, isn't it."

You had him there, and although you were 90% sure he wasn't the culprit; it still satisfied you to watch Armitage Hux squirm.

Interrupting your interview, the door buzzed open behind you and in walked Finn and Poe.

"We'll take it from here, sexy lady" Poe said quietly, "Chief wants to speak to you"

"Sexy lady? Ah,I see. Poe Dameron, I presume" Hux spoke up, from his handcuffed position at the metal table.

Arching an eyebrow, you turned to look at him. How would he know who Poe was, just by the way he greeted you? Had Ren spoken to him?

Choosing to ignore Hux's comment, you quickly exited the room; where to your surprise Chief Organa was already lurking in the corridor waiting for you with a...was that a smile? On her face?

"You seem happy about something?" You teased questioningly as she nodded in response.

"I have finally managed to source a security detail for you, son of a rich businessman I used to know..." Her voice trailed off slightly as a wistful expression worked its way onto her weary face, "His father was a big benefactor but pretend you didn't hear that, the guy is genuinely extremely trustworthy, we've practically just thrown him into a police security detail uniform" Chief paused again, "But pretend you didn't hear that either"

The pair of you continued the walk up to the Chief's office, as you reflected on what she'd told you. To be perfectly honest, you didn't completely like what you were hearing from her; it translated to you like some rich daddy's boy would be playing police officer under the guise that he was your 'security detail'. You almost rolled your eyes.

At long last, you reached the glossy and varnished, but scratched door to the Chief's office. Pausing, she turned to you one final time.

"Oh, and he's an excellent marksman too" She whispered, before throwing the door open as if she was greatly excited to introduce this mysterious man to you.

Striding into the room, you almost had a heart-attack when you saw who was sat in one of the plush white chairs in front of the Chief Organa's oak wood desk. You hadn't even seen his face, but you could tell who he was from the dark waves of shiny hair that encompassed his head, and the broad shoulders that strained against the tight fabric of the police uniform.

"Y/N, I'd like you to meet Ben Solo, your new security detail"


	12. Funny business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A development in the case spells trouble for a certain Kylo Ren...

"What the hell are you doing!" You whisper shouted at Ren in the privacy of your small office; unable to believe he was here before you, dressed in the standard police security detail uniform.

"Getting some valuable work experience" he responded succinctly, looking highly amused as you fretted before him.

You absolutely had to inform Chief Organa, this had gone way too far...but; she clearly seemed to know Ren and think highly of him...plus there was no direct evidence linking this guy to the murders, only your word against his. As much as you didn't want to admit it, Leia seemed that taken with Ben/Ren that she'd probably believe him over you.

And it kind of stung.

"Look," you began, waggling your finger at him threateningly, "There better be no funny business or I swear to god I'll-" Quickly, Ren grabbed the finger you'd been waving in his face in a vice-like grip and pushed you backwards, so that you were stumbling over your own feet before being pressed against the wall. His smug smirk had since been replaced with something darker, more sinister.

"I'm getting tired of you ordering me around with that mouth of yours" His voice was low and dangerous, sending an unpleasant chill down your spine.

You honestly couldn't think of what to do, so instead you stood there, shaking slightly in his tight hold. Panicking, you said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why won't you let me call you Ben, but you signed up to this job with that name?" You blurted out, as his expression changed to appear almost amused at your question.

"Really? Y/N? you're supposed to be a detective" he laughed, "Sign up to work on this case as Kylo Ren? The name of the lead suspect?" 

You scowled, attempting to push away from him but he held you in place.

"My heart almost stopped when you walked into that office" Ren began, moving closer to your face, his breath fanning across your burning face. If anyone saw you in this position you would be utterly screwed. "You look absolutely ravishing, Y/N" He whispered huskily moving ever closer.

The kiss was soft, tentative and you were ashamed to say you returned it. What you should've done, is stood there absolutely frozen to the spot and not moved an inch; but you didn't. Of course you didn't. 

After all, it was Ben Solo that you were kissing.

Just as he was about to slide his tongue into your mouth, you roughly pushed him away; shocked at your own strength.

"That's enough!" You tried your best to growl, but it came out as a pathetic pant.

He stared at you silently, as if he wasn't expecting you to push him away. Ren went to open his mouth to speak, but you cut him off abruptly.

"Do your job and don't come near me, OR I will fucking castrate you" Now that was more like it, you praised yourself with a smirk internally, you had sounded much more threatening and there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. He believed you.

Marching from the room, Ren in tow, you headed to the forensics lab to see if Rey had anymore leads. You prayed she did, now more than ever you desperately needed some DNA to place Ben at the scene at least so that you could send him down for the crime and get him out of your life once and for all.

Shuddering, you opened the door to the lab.

"Stay here" You instructed monotonously, moving to walk inside.

"I'm not a dog" he grumbled angrily, glaring at you.

Very obviously, you looked him up and down.

"Could've fooled me" You spat, slamming the door behind you.

Rey looked up from over the top of her laptop, startled by the noise.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me you have something for me; I'm literally begging you here" You pleaded miserably, walking towards her.

To your delight, she smiled and nodded.

"We had kept the faces of the Professors on ice, you know the ones that were nailed about the mantel?" 

You nodded in response, reaching her desk.

"Well, I analysed them again and found a complete print!" Rey grinned widely, tapping away on her laptop to bring the image up to show you.

Sure enough, a complete finger print filled the laptop screen.

"It matches the partial print from your note, too" she smiled, tapping away again.

"Have you ran it through the database yet?" 

She shook her head no.

"I was just about to, before you decided to throw my door off its hinges" she joked, referencing you slamming the door.

Whilst she ran the print, you chewed your lip to get a story together about how they were going to arrest Ben, who was literally outside the door.

Leaning forwards, wide eyed, you began to whisper.

"I think I know who it is" You whispered quietly to Rey, as her head snapped up.

You took a shaky breath, which further disconcerted Rey.

"Remember how he was stalking me?"

Rey nodded furiously, before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, Chief gave me my security detail a few minutes ago" You whispered emotionally. You couldn't believe you were about to do this, get the person who you kissed just minutes ago arrested...but your hands were tied. 

And Kylo Ren deserved to rot in prison.

Slowly, you leaned to the side, so that Rey could see past you; through the window in the wall of the lab by the door, to see Ben's back. 

You saw everything register on her face. Tall, long hair, broad....

"Holy shit"

The laptop on the desk between the two of you beeped, signalling a match for the prints had been found.

"Ben Solo" You both said the same time, panic rising.

"I'm gonna call Poe and Finn, they'll have to arrest him right there" Rey whispered, despite the fact Ren was outside and couldn't hear either of you.

You nodded, as she picked up the lab phone and dialled Poe's desk code.

"Yeah, hi" You heard Rey say into the phone as your pulse raced. All you could think about was having to interrogate him, he would no doubt incriminate you; or at least try to.

Before you realised it, Rey had hung up the phone. 

"Finn is informing the chief, then they're both coming down to arrest him and put him in the cells."

Once again you nodded, bracing yourself against the desk. You felt like you were having a mini panic attack, your heart hammering against your chest as you felt yourself begin to hyperventilate ever so slightly.

"You should go home, once he's been arrested and get some rest, he can wait. Poe and Finn can do the interrogations if you want" she tried her best to soothe and console you but it didn't really work.

Because despite this entire situation, there was a tiny; absolutely minuscule voice in your head that was scolding you. _You had only just got Ben back, and now you're sending him away ?_

You hated yourself.

For getting rid of Ben, but also for feeling anything remotely akin to sympathy for a serial killer.

You were abruptly torn from your thoughts, hearing a commotion outside the lab. Finn and Poe were restraining Ren, his hands cuffed behind his back as they grabbed his biceps forcefully. Through the window, Ren turned in their hold to stare through at you; betrayal and shock written all over his face.

Then, you did something you regretted.

Subconsciously, a devious smirk clawed its way onto your face.


	13. Queen of filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR 18+ SEXUAL CONTENT

(WARNING 18+ CONTENT...PREPARE)  
(In the words of Tame Impala, 'Tell my mother I'm sorry')

It had been almost a week, since Kylo's arrest and detainment.

It was, simultaneously, the best and worst week of your life.

On one hand, yourself and the rest of the city were safe from a potential serial killer; but on the other hand, you had just lost the love of your life...again. Though, you didn't love him anymore.

Yes, you were sure of that.

Sat at the breakfast bar with a freezing cold glass of untouched, freshly poured coke before you; you honestly weren't sure what to do with yourself. The Chief had given you three days off, to calm down after the absolute shambles that the case had been; whilst Poe and Finn did some preliminary interrogations. You had tried to interrogate him once, but he refused to utter so much as one word and instead, he just stared at you across the table; the scariest expression on his face that you'd ever witnessed on another human being. It looked like a hybrid of betrayal, anger and sadness.

Mostly anger.

After that day, you were given your time off.

You were on day two.

Outside your quaint house, the sun had just disappeared below the horizon and the evening sky was painted with beautiful hues of blue and orange. The sky was darkening fast, just as your phone buzzed with a text from Rey with four words you didn't want to read.

'CALL ME NOW, IMPORTANT'

The words sent panic through you, had something happened to her?

You desperately hoped not, as you clicked the phone icon to call her.

"Hi" she greeted breathlessly, typing audible in the background.

"Uh, Hello? Are you alright?"

"No. In around five minutes you're gonna get a call from the chief, Ben's been released"

"WHAT?" You screeched down the phone, slamming the glass of coke back down onto the counter, a little of it sloshing over the side, your pulse sprinting as you gasped for breath.

"His legal team prevented the use of the print found from the faces because it was so called 'contaminated' evidence and the partial print from the note apparently doesn't contain enough markers to condemn him and hold up in court"

You couldn't breath as you listened to Rey ramble down the phone, your eyes darting around your kitchen in paranoia.

"In other words, he's greased a judge" You groaned down the phone.

"I don't know, is he rich?"

"Yeah, yeah. Majorly"

"I thought I'd ring you before she does so you're prepared"

You thanked Rey and hung up, softly placing your phone on the counter before taking a shaky sip of the soft drink which fizzed around your mouth before you swallowed. If Ben was being released, you needed to get out of your house and go somewhere to hide. You couldn't risk him deciding to pay a visit to disembowel and murder you in the night.

On queue, you phone rang again.

Chief Organa.

"Hello Chief, what can I do for you?" You greeted falsely, in as cheerful a voice as you could possibly muster so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hello there, Y/N. Some news for you, Ben has been released" Her joyful tone, which she was actively trying to downplay, was unnerving you. Whatever the link between her, Ben and his father was; it must be something strong.

You had to find out.

"When was he released?" You asked, trying to make polite conversation as you slipped off the stool you were perched on; to go and lock the front door.

"Oh, around half an hour ago"

You froze mid step.

Your house was 25 minutes away from headquarters...if he was coming, he'd be here already.

The Chief said her polite good-byes and hung up; when you swung into action.

Fretting, you sprinted the remaining distance to the front door and locked it; pulling the chain across and locking the main lock with your key which you then threw onto the coffee table, before you tried to sprint back through the house to lock the back door.

But to your horror, you were too late.

Stood nonchalantly in the kitchen, leaning against the counter drinking _your_ glass of Coca-Cola; was Kylo Ren/Ben Solo.

Dropping your phone in surprise, taking a shaky step backwards you decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Ben" You greeted shakily, as he stared at you with wolfish eyes over the top of the frosty glass as he took another sip, clearly enjoying watching you squirm.

He was enraged, that you would approve his arrest. You might as well have strapped the cuffs on him yourself, but instead you had the two buffoons do it for you. One things for sure, that damn Poe Dameron was lucky that he hadn't decided to jump across the table and throttle him.

But, you wouldn't have liked it; so he didn't.

"I told you not to call me that." His tone was measured, trying to hold back his anger.

"But, then again" he started, pausing to take another gulp, "You never really do what I tell you to"

He stared at you.

"Do you?" He hissed, prompting you to answer.

"No" you breathed, taking another step backwards before deciding you had to get away somehow.

Quickly, you darted to the left and up the stairs; hearing heavy footsteps racing after you.

You were just about to run into your bedroom, with the intention of clambering out of the window; when a large hand grabbed your upper arm and forcefully turned you around; slamming you against the wall. You barely had time to register it had even happened, when his mouth swooped down onto yours, burning you with a blistering kiss which shocked you to your core.

One of his hands remained on your arm, the other was on your hip; his fingers digging into your flesh ever further as he kissed you with a passion you'd never experienced in your entire existence.

Against your better judgement, you kissed him back; your fingers tangling in his hair.

"They really thought they could take me away from you" he panted smugly as he broke away from you to gasp for breath; which you were extremely grateful for.

You almost couldn't bring yourself to look up at him, because the look in his eyes was so strong and so serious, that it scared you.

Ren kissed you again, before tugging at the hem of the t-shirt you were wearing; pulling away from you again to whip it off over your head; revealing the black lace bra you were wearing.

"Oh, my little Nymph look at that" he whispered huskily, staring at your chest as he painstakingly slowly dragged a finger across the side of your naked torso; teasing you remorselessly.

Grabbing both of your biceps, he forcefully walked you backwards into your bedroom; throwing you onto your bed which you were glad you'd freshly changed earlier; before he tugged the black jeans you'd been wearing off from his position at the end of the bed; revealing your matching black lace panties.

With his eyes raking over your body, he languidly began to unbutton his black shirt as he loomed over you.

"Though, little nymph" he began, putting a knee on the bed between your thighs, "I think with you wearing something like that under those clothes, I aught to start calling you a..." he leaned closer, with a balled fist on either side of your head, "little FUCKING whore" he hissed, grabbing your throat all of a sudden.

Your heart raced so hard, that you thought you were going to have to be rushed to hospital and he marvelled at the feeling of your pulse accelerating beneath his finger tips. His smirk was back, plastered on his face as he watched you gasp beneath him as a hand reached under your back to unclasp your bra and throw it across the room. Terrified, but highly aroused, you couldn't bring yourself to move or do anything as Kylo hovered above you; continuously staring at your body. He was shirtless now, the toned muscles of his torso rippling every time he moved over you.  
To your surprise, he moved backwards; out of your field of vision.

"Where...where are you..." you tried to ask before he shushed you.

"Hush now, deceitful little whores don't get to speak" His voice was dangerous low, making desire pool between your thighs as he degraded you which disgusted you, but you didn't have time to reflect on your morals now.

Ren reappeared, dropping something you didn't see on the bed near to you. Abruptly, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged you upwards off the bed, slamming you down onto your knees making you grateful that your bedroom floor was carpeted, not wooden.  
Taking his time, enjoying the view of you knelt obediently on the floor in front of him, Kylo began to unfasten his belt and unzip the black suit trousers he had been wearing.

"I think it's time I showed you who you are" he began, freeing his massive cock from the confines of his pants, "and who you belong to"

Before he could act, you had already responded.

"I belong to no one" You spat, not anticipating Ren's hand which was still tangled in your hair, to violently tug your head even further backwards to look up at him.

"Oh really?" He mockingly asked, leisurely beginning to stroke his erection with his other hand, "We'll see how long that lasts, won't we" he stated with a victorious grin.

With one last predatory gaze, Ren pushed his dick into your mouth; thrusting deeply down your throat causing you to gag slightly. This seemed to amuse Ren, who suddenly seemed to disapprove of you screwing your eyes shut.

"Look at me when I fuck your throat, whore" he growled between concealed moans and grunts, giving a slight tug on your hair again to prompt you to look up, which you complied with reluctantly, showing him your teary eyes. 

You hadn't noticed at first, but Ren had switched the hands which he held your hair with, in order to grab something from the bed; presumably the thing he had dropped on it just before. Not long after, you heard something open above you. 

Startled, you pulled away, his cumming cock sliding out of your salivating mouth with a fleshy pop.  
"Did I tell you to stop?" He panted angrily, toting a vintage Polaroid camera in his spare hand. You vaguely recognised it from all those years ago when you were with him.

Not quite sure what to say, you responded with a simple "No"

"No what, Y/N?"

"No, Kylo"

He shook his head, growling "Try again!"

You quickly thought about what he might like to be called, picking one at random.  
"No, Daddy"

An amused grin made its way onto his face, as he gently let go of your hair and rubbed his thumb across your swollen lips which were smothered in a mixture of your own saliva and pre-cum.

"I like that, baby." He started, deliberating as if he was unsure himself if you had said the right name, "but today, I think Sir will do; do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir" you whispered, staring up at him expectantly from your position at his feet.

With a satisfied smirk, he raised the Polaroid camera to his eye and pointed it down at you. Without asking your permission, he snapped a lurid photograph; retrieving it from the bottom slot of the camera. Dropping the not yet developed photo to the floor, Ren began to tug you to your feet as you tried your best not think what the photograph would look like...you imagined it would be dreadful, his dick was definitely in the photo with you hunched in front of him.

"On the bed" he instructed, shoving you backwards so you bounced onto the bed. Ren crawled on after you, straddling over your slightly shaking body.

"Beautiful" he murmured, claiming your mouth with his once again with his left hand clutching the back of your neck and the other moving to your chest. His coarse thumb slowly began to circle your hard left nipple, before his lips left yours and began to travel downwards. He reached the nipple he'd been teasing, Ren's tongue darting out to swirl an agonisingly slow circle around the delicate flesh; making you buck your hips against him, a very quiet mewl escaping you.

"Stop" you groaned, squirming beneath him. 

Instantly, all physical contact between you was ceased as he stared down at you with a malicious smile.

"Oh? You want me to stop?"

"What? No...No I meant" you stammered before he cut you off.

"I know what you meant, whore" his mood completely changed, a hand gripping your throat once again.

His voice quietened again "Now be quiet, what did I tell you earlier?"

"Deceitful whores don't get to speak, sir" you whispered, as you felt one of his fingers curl underneath the waist band of your black panties to pull them off, which up until this point you'd still been wearing.

"Open" he hissed, prizing your mouth open and plunging two of his long fingers into your mouth.

"Suck" he commanded in the same tone, as you coated his digits in your saliva.

You knew where this was going.  
He took his fingers out of your mouth and before you knew it, he'd reached down and was ever so slowly beginning to tease your sensitive clit.

Ren, was having the best night of his life. Watching you writhe and moan as he pushed a finger inside your tight little pussy God...he'd been waiting for this for years.

He wanted to taste you desperately.

You were right at the edge as Ren spoke again, "Are you gonna cum? Cum on my fingers like the dirty slut you are?"

You moaned loudly in response, pleasure clouding your mind.

"Use your words"

"Yes...s-sir" 

Abruptly, he stopped.

"No! No no no" you groaned miserably, curling your toes in protest.

Of course he wouldn't make this easy, of course he would drag this situation out. You just desperately wanted an orgasm that wasn't self inflicted for the first time in years.

But, your misery soon dissipated when you felt Ren's hair tickling the delicate flesh of your inner thighs; before he licked a broad stripe of your warmth, flicking his tongue against your opening before very gently sucking on your delicate bundle of nerves. Squealing and lurching in surprise, you let go of the bed sheets you had been clutching and instead moved your hands downwards to grasp and tug his dark locks, prompting him to groan against you; the vibrations he produced sending a further tingle through your body which sent your eyes rolling backwards.  
Repeating what had just happened just before, you got right the edge before he began to slowly stop.

"Please let me cum, sir please PLEASE" you cried out, hot tears threatening to spill over as he pulled away.

"Oh, trust me baby, you will." 

Ren paused, hovering above you as a shark-like grin flooded his features.

"But not right now, you've been a naughty girl getting me in trouble like you did"

You absolutely couldn't believe what you were hearing, what was he going to do now?

"Please"

"No"

He rolled the pair of you over to the side so that you were both sitting, before he tugged you over his, lap face down. 

"I'm going to spank you and you're going to count and thank me for each one."

"Huh?" You panted, exasperated "then what?"

"Then, if you're a good girl and take your punishment, I might let you come back to my place"  
He took your silence as agreement.

SMACK.

His hand came down on your naked behind, sending the familiar sharp sting of pleasurable pain through your body.

"One, thank you Sir"

He hit you again, making you lurch slightly in his lap.

"Two, thank you sir"

This pattern repeated, until the pain became less manageable.

"Ten, t...t...thank you, s-sir" you moaned out, trying your best to imperceptibly clamp your thighs together in order to conceal your arousal, but of course Ren already knew that.  
He shook his head in playful mock disbelief, laughing darkly.

"You can pretend to be all high and mighty, a Queen of Ethics and Morality, a champion of justice!" He hissed, that insufferably smug smirk flooding his face, "but all you are is my whore, a Queen of filth and you are exactly. Like. Me"


	14. Brandy by the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you share a drink with Ren...

The journey back to Kylo's penthouse was tense, uncomfortable and painfully silent. You hadn't so much as given him one glance for the entire journey, until you found yourself to be just around the corner from the foreboding black metal and glass skyscraper in which he lived.

"I think...we...uh..." You started as he turned the car into the underground parking of the building, "I think we need to talk properly"

The man beside you turned briefly to you, before resetting his eyes on the road. Kylo nodded ever so slightly, placing a hand softly on your closest thigh to him; showing he had heard you. The sleek black beast of the Aston Martin purred into a parking space; its smooth engine cutting out as Ren removed the ignition key. You thought he would get out straight away, but instead the pair of you remained in the darkened car as he fiddled with his keys; presumably either trying to build up the courage to speak to you; or waiting for you yourself to speak. 

With an almost uncomfortably deep breath, you decided it was up to you to break the silence.

"You know a lot about me," You began, trying to think of the correct way to phrase what you were about to say, "And so, I think you'll probably know that when I was much younger my Aunt was murdered"

"I didn't - " Ren began hastily, as you silenced him.

"I know that...but her murderer was never caught. So I know how it feels for families to have no justice or closure because of the actions of another...it's what made me become a detective" You turned in the red leather passenger seat, Ren's head turning to face you.

He didn't say anything, so you continued to speak.

"So..." You took a shaky breath, "I need you to tell me everything. Absolutely everything"

"What about?" His voice was low and cold, as if he wanted to scare you away from discussing the topic; but you wouldn't be swayed.

"Everything, the murders, your life...what the hell happened to you" You stated stonily, your tone conveying that there was no room for negotiations.

You needed to know.

Reluctantly, Ren nodded in agreement.

*****************************************

Somehow, Kylo's penthouse appeared even bigger and bleaker than it had on your previous visit. The entirety of the huge apartment was decorated in monotones; hues of grey, black and white with the occasional dash of red here and there. He led you through what you had wrongly presumed to be the living room; the area you had sat and spoken with him last time. Past the entrance to the kitchen and the main staircase, you approached a different black wrought iron spiral staircase which led up to an ominous glass door.

The large man in front of you pushed open the glass door, holding it open for you politely as you slid past him meekly; trying your best not to touch him. Once inside, you walked blindly into the darkened room; before Kylo flipped a switch and pressed a button somewhere behind you. Instantly, low orange toned ambient lighting lit up the room slightly as directly in front of you against the wall; a roaring fire sprung up with a crackle. The room appeared to be a living room turned library, the walls were all lined with tall bookshelves filled with magnificent books including volumes upon volumes of rare first editions and old leather bound novels. In the center of the black carpeted floor, were a pair of oxblood red chesterfield sofas sat facing each other, separated by a small mahogany oak table which matched the bookshelves. In front of the roaring log fire, was a cream coloured faux fur rug which looked divinely comfortable.

Without a word, Ren moved past you to the left furthest corner of the room towards an antique globe bar; which he opened and rummaged around in creating the metallic ring of glass hitting glass to reverberate around the softly lit paradise you had walked into.

"It's beautiful" You sighed, staring around the room in awe.

"Make yourself comfortable" 

You were just about to slip onto one of the sofas, when the rug in front of the fire caught your eye again. It just looked too comfortable. Kicking off your shoes, you softly padded barefoot over to the plush light coloured rug and dropped yourself down onto it as you dragged your fingers along the soft faux fur. 

Ren turned around from his position at the drinks globe, holding two glasses. He expected to find you sat on one of the sofas, but was pleasantly surprised to find you curled up on his faux fur rug with your chin resting on your knees which were held to your chest. 

"Here" Ren loomed above you, holding a glass containing a golden brown liquid.

"What is it?" You asked, eyes flickering to the drink held in his hand.

"Brandy"

You didn't move to take the drink, remaining still as you eyed the glass suspiciously.

"No, its not drugged" Ren fumed with a slight hiss, taking a small sip from the glass he held out to you as proof. With a sigh you accepted the drink; moving to the right on the rug so that Kylo had enough room to join you by the fireside.

In response, he sat down beside you.

For a few moments, neither of you spoke; the only noise in the room coming from the occasional crackle and snap of the blazing scarlet fire.

"Start from the beginning" You instructed, as Ren took a sip from his glass.

"Well, you already know about my step-mother and what she did..."

"Why did you kill your father?" You interrupted him, gripping the brandy glass so hard that you thought you'd shatter it accidentally.

Ren beside you, didn't answer. He stared into the flames, as if entranced by the dancing orange and red waves. Every now and then, he would move his glass in a small circular motion to make the alcohol inside swirl around its translucent sides.

"My father wasn't a nice man, that is all you need to know."

"What? And that warranted his death? He wasn't nice?" You almost choked on your brandy.

Slowly, with an angry scowl, Kylo turned to you.

"Yes."

Deciding to leave that section alone, you took a sip of the brandy from your glass; the alcohol warming your throat pleasantly. Disconcertingly, you realised Ren hadn't looked away from you but ignoring him, you continued.

"Okay, what about your biological mother?"

"I don't know who she is...I'm trying to figure it out" Ren stated dismissively as you noticed he took a larger gulp of alcohol. You nodded at his response, moving on to the next question.

"Alright...so...after your step-mother did what she did and you killed...her...uhhh" You paused, trying to properly articulate yourself; "well...when did you become obsessed with me?"

He smiled a predatory, sincere smile; "I've always been obsessed with you, my little nymph"

You resisted the urge to blush, given the nature of the conversation.

"You never called me that before, when we were together"

"What? Nymph?" He questioned, leaning slightly closer to you.

You could smell the brandy on his breath and the faintest hint of leather and cigarettes as he moved closer to you; with you nodding in response to his question.

"It suits you" he mused, holding his glass in one hand as he reached out to grasp a strand of your y/h/c hair which he proceeded to wind around one of his long fingers lovingly, "a little mythological spirit of nature imagined as a beautiful maiden."

This time, you definitely blushed, but you didn't have time to think about that because Kylo Ren was kissing you again; the sweet, fruity and slightly floral undertones of the expensive brandy present on his lips.


	15. Slow, deep and hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ content warning,   
> the continuation of fire side antics.

(18+ content warning)

Ren had you on your back, your hair cascading around your head on the plush rug as he lay propped between your legs, kissing you with a passion that stole your breath...both literally and figuratively. Your respective glasses of Brandy had been discarded, stood solitary like guards keeping watch on the table between the two sofas. Ren's was empty, yours was not.

The skirt you had hastily thrown on before leaving was now hitched up around your waist, Kylo's right hand running riot across your body; feeling every curve concealed by your clothing and you could feel his arousal against your scantily clad form. His hand was getting dangerously low, when you stopped him. Abruptly, you unwound your arms from around his neck and placed them flat against his chest; pushing upwards to separate your bodies.

Breaking the kiss, he stared down at you questioningly.

"No" you panted, shaking your head.

"What?"

"No...No. Not now, no. I need...I need to know about the..." 

Ren started to nod in frustration, before pulling himself and you up so that you were practically sat on each other.

"What, What is so important" he panted huskily, his eyes clouded with desire as he gripped your hips.

"Did you kill them, those people, I mean, I know you did but why did -" You couldn't form a coherent sentence, the sexual tension between yourself and Ren being way too electric to think.

Ren stared at you, waiting for your question but to your dismay one never came. Annoyed at yourself, you stared into Kylo Ren's hazel eyes which were bright and shining with lust...they really didn't seem like the eyes of a serial killer.

But deep down you knew that they were...and you were too far gone.

Shocking not only Ren, but yourself too, you launched yourself at him; knocking the man backwards so that you were straddling him. Searing his lips with a blistering kiss, which at first Ren did not return because he was so taken aback, you somehow managed to rip open the black shirt he was wearing with strength you didn't know you had. A few buttons flew off as you exposed his toned chest, disconnecting your lips from his and instead moving to his neck. 

You planted kisses along his neck, taking notice of his faltering breath when you reached a specific area at the base of his neck parallel to his collar bone. With a spiteful grin which he couldn't see; you suddenly bit down on the sensitive area making Ren groan as you then gently sucked on the bite mark. 

It amused you to see him so aroused beneath you, it was as if he had lost control of his body because he was so surprised that you had initiated this situation.

One of Ren's hands flew to your left thigh and grasped it; to your disapproval. Acting fast, you grabbed both of his wrists in each of your hands and pinned them by his head with a sardonic grin.

For what felt like an age, you simply stared down at him. His eyes were wild, almost threatening with longing as he stared up at you straddling him. You remembered earlier when he wouldn't let you cum, when he had ruined your orgasm not once, but twice.

Did he really think you'd let this happen easily?

Slowly, you dragged a finger down his bare chest all the way to the waist band of his black trousers. Travelling further, you cupped his large bulge making the man below your shudder and swallow thickly. Gently, you moved you hand back up to his waist band; choosing to unbuckle his belt.

"You know," You began slowly, eyes narrowing in an accusatory way which contrasted with your flushed cheeks, "You've ruined my fucking life" Your words were malicious, but at the same held no malice and you spoke them cheerily and seductively as you successfully unbuckled the belt, before swiftly unzipped his fly.

His eyes widened at your words.

"My career is in shambles, all. because. of. you." You said these words in the same way, your surprisingly cheery tone contrasting with what you were saying. Staring down at him, you noticed the bite you'd given him was turning a beautiful royal purple before your eyes flickered back to his. He was beyond feral, almost vibrating with emotion beneath you as you mercilessly teased him; occasionally skirting his clothed bulge with your hand. 

It wouldn't be long before he took control again and you knew it, so you had to make your decision quickly.

Would you seriously fuck him right now?

Or, would you try your best to get the hell out of the penthouse?

You looked down at him again, peering down at his scarred face. 

You wanted him, you knew that much; you could feel the desire pooling between your thighs as you throbbed with need. Just being so close to having him was driving you wild, every cell in your body screaming out for you to kiss him again...for him to fuck you with no holding back.

Screwing your eyes shut, you sighed as you licked your dry lips.

"I'm sorry" You whispered sadly, trying to catch your breath as against your will; a hot tear rolled down your cheek and dropped onto his face; which didn't go unnoticed by Kylo.

"This is too much, I-" You lifted your left leg, preparing to swing it over and get off him, but he was too fast for you and clamped his hand to your thigh; stopping your escape. 

Ridiculously gently, he reached up to grasp you in place as he rolled the pair of you over so that he was on top; your back pressed into the plush rug again. Brushing away your tears, Ren silently observed you for a little while before speaking again.

"What is wrong, little nymph?" His voice was still low and husky, but it held a certain tenderness which wasn't there previously.

You shook your head in response.

_You didn't know._

Ren nodded softly, brushing some stray strands of hair out of your eyes with his rough, calloused hands.

"You wanna know what I think it is?" He began as you nodded in response, "I think you want me..." A large hand moved from your face, to delicately cup your sex; your breath hitching in your throat, "But, you are scared...not only because of who you _think_ I am, but because you didn't expect this from _yourself_. You feel very strongly for me, and it is scaring you and threatening the cold persona you'd adopted after Ben Solo's death"

His words hurt you, but the fact that everything he'd said was true hurt you more. Another tear escaped your eyelids, which he quickly brushed away with his thumb as soon as it had fell.

"Let me take care of you, little Nymph, I promise I'll be gentle... _this time_ "

As he pleaded, you couldn't bring yourself to speak so instead; you carefully cupped his cheek to pull him to you and planted a chaste kiss to his lips.

Your skirt and t-shirt were ripped off before you could register that Kylo had even moved, leaving you in the navy blue lingerie you'd donned after he'd practically destroyed your black lace set earlier. This time, Kylo kept his lewd comments to himself but judging by the wolfish expression on his face, he definitely liked what he saw.

Shakily, you moved your hands to his open shirt to properly pull it off which he obliged with; throwing it somewhere into the lowly lit expanse of the library behind you. The man then leaned backwards to remove his trousers and underwear, before quickly reappearing above you. He swooped down, entrapping your mouth in a sloppy kiss; his tongue fighting with yours as his expert fingers undid the clasp of your bra; tossing the blue article in the same direction as his shirt. 

You pulled him down to you, deepening the kiss as your fingers tangled in his hair. You were so engrossed in the kiss, that you hadn't noticed that Ren had also removed your panties and tossed them behind him. His cold fingers began to slowly tease the sensitive bundle of nerves between your thighs, before one of his digits sunk into you; making you yelp and buck your hips in response.

"Shhhhh, baby, let me worship you" he whispered heavily as he stimulated you, becoming further aroused by the whines and moans falling from your swollen lips, his mouth ducking to your neck to nip and suck at the susceptible skin, leaving a trail of quickly darkening love bites. He quickened his assault with his fingers, slipping another cold finger into your slit as you felt yourself reach the edge of the orgasm he'd cruelly deprived you of earlier.

"Cum for me baby," he hissed, eyes glinting with approval as your moans grew louder, "That's it, cum on my fingers"

That was all the encouragement you needed, as with a loud, shrill and vulgar whine; your body convulsing, you came harshly; Ren slowing down his movements and removing his fingers as you rode out your high. 

Gasping for breath as your vision eventually cleared, you realised that you'd been harshly gripping Ren's broad, muscular shoulders; leaving red marks from where your nails had indented his skin. You were surprised you hadn't drawn blood.

"D...Do you have a condom?" You whispered breathlessly, between the small, sucky kisses you were sharing.

"Yes little nymph, don't you worry about it" 

Seconds later, you felt him at your entrance. 

"Are you ready?" he growled, further parting your legs which you hooked around his waist in response. 

Watching you nod your head, Ren pushed inside your tight heat; soliciting a gasp from you as you felt yourself painfully stretch to accommodate his length, tears pricking at your eyes. You'd scarcely been with anyone since Ben and anyone you had been with simply hadn't compared in size. 

Kylo let out an obscene groan as he fully buried himself inside you, making sure you'd adjusted before moving any more. 

"Fuck, you're so tight" he hissed, pulling out of you before roughly slamming back into you which made you cry out with pleasure, eyes rolling back every so slightly as the sensation flooded your every nerve and synapse.

_God he felt good._

Kylo repeated thrust into you, moaning deeply and illicitly; rolling his hips deeper each time. 

"Open...your eyes" You hadn't even realised you'd shut them, opening them again at your partner's request.

You noticed, as soon as you did so, that his gorgeous hazel eyes kept flickering down to your throat, his right arm tensing as he did so.

_He wanted to choke you, but he didn't want to scare you off._

"It's...argh...it's okay, you can...CHOKE ME!" You screeched as Kylo hit your g-spot, pressure building up causing your toes to curl with bliss as he hit it repeatedly.

Needing no further prompting, his large right hand flew to encompass your throat; applying force straight away; cutting off your airways. His thrusts became messier, less measured as the pair of you began to reach your peaks; your respective noises growing louder and more desperate. Through the pressure he was applying to your airway, you managed to let out a few strangled moans as eventually, you reached euphoria.

Your toes curled so harshly you thought you'd make your legs cramp, as you crashed into an intense orgasm which caused your thighs to tremble and your entire, exhausted body to shake as a series of vulgar, high-pitched moans tumbled from your mouth. With a few final, deep strokes; Ren came, resting his sweaty forehead against your own, your hair tangling with his.

After catching his breath somewhat, Ren pulled out of you, collapsing at your side as the pair of you lay naked side by side on the luxurious faux fur rug, the only noises present in the room being the occasional crackle of the roaring fire, the labored breathing of you and your lover and the latex snap of the man beside you removing and discarding the soiled condom.


	16. Murder Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you make an unpleasant discovery

You hadn't exactly dozed off, but you'd definitely entered some kind of post sex daze. You were laying side by side next to Ren, whom also appeared to be basking in relaxation next to the fire which was still crackling to your left. The rug was as soft as ever underneath you and your naked bodies had been partially covered by a thick blanket, which Ren had produced from an antique wooden chest situated next to the nearest sofa.

Gently, your core throbbing painfully with every move, you shifted onto your side; your weary head moving to rest on Kylo's broad shoulder with a small sigh.

"Are you alright, nymph?" His voice was hoarse, moving his attention away from a book he'd been reading, held open with one of his large hands.

"Sore" you responded honestly, making the man beside you chuckle heartily. He tucked his free arm around you, pulling you into his side as he planted a kiss onto your forehead, before turning back to the novel.

"What're you reading?" You asked curiously, wriggling slightly further into his warm embrace.

"The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" He replied matter of factly, turning the page.

"Another book about murder?" 

"It is a classic...besides, _you_ are my Sherlock" he grinned, giving you a squeeze.

"Christ almighty, I prefer nymph" You grumbled, shifting in his tight hold to once again scan the impressive library, trailing the bookshelves visible to you from your position on the floor. You'd always enjoyed reading, so this room was an absolute dream to you. From everything down to the gorgeously atmospheric ambient lighting, the roaring fire and dark decor, this room was everything and more you'd want from a library.

But, your appreciation didn't last long; as your trained gaze landed on the item that hung pride of place in the center of the chimney breast above the mantel. You felt yourself subconsciously tense, staring at the weapon held on specially made brackets so that it was easily removable. 

The weapon appeared to be a sword, with red, shining metal blades and a cylindrical handle; with a cross-guard which was also comprised of two blades. If you hadn't had rigorous training at the detective's academy, you may have overlooked the strangely customized sword as simply an artifact or an antique or even just a display piece...a nice example of decor. But, the fact was, you had been completely trained intricately to identify murder weapons.

And you were staring right up at one.

The thickness, angle and sharpness of the main blade were consistent with all injuries sustained by K.R's victims and you suspected that the cross-guard's blades were detachable for more detailed work; such as the removal of the Professor's faces.

You had just had sex with a serial killer, underneath the murder weapon.

_Shit._

Sluggishly, ignoring the pain between your legs, you pulled away from Ren and sat up with your legs outstretched before you; clutching the blanket to your chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked lazily, looking up at you from over the top of his book. However, you simply couldn't find yourself able to answer. You felt nauseous, disgusted with yourself and horrified at your behavior...and even more appalled that you enjoyed every minute of him fucking you and you wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Nymph?" He questioned again, his voice laced with that dangerous undertone you knew all too well. Ren had followed your gaze to the sword and was now realising your thought process.

"That is what I think it is, isn't it" Your voice came out choked as tears pricked at your eyes; bile rising in your throat before you scrambled to your feet, bringing the blanket up with you as you wrapped it around your tired body, revealing Ren's semi-naked form (he had slipped his underwear back on) as he sat up too after placing his Sherlock Holmes book down beside him next to the hearth.

"Nymph," he began in a warning tone, "You're thinking too much again"

"TELL ME THAT ISN'T WHAT I THINK IT IS!" You screamed at him, backing away from both him and the sword, as you fell into hysterics, clasping your hands over your mouth in horror.

Ren stood up, nostrils flaring angrily, fists clenching at his sides.

You _needed_ that sword, for evidence.

You weren't tall enough to reach it, but Ren was...and you would be too if you happened to hop off the arm of the sofa towards the wall to grab it and pull it off. 

You were about to embark on your most idiotic mission yet.

Securing the blanket around yourself, so that it looked akin to some sort of roman toga type outfit; you rushed to the sofa and threw yourself off it, grabbing the sword and successfully pulling it off, the weapon being heavier than you thought it'd be.

Dropping to your feet, scuttling to the side slightly, you grasped the sword so tightly that you thought your knuckles were going to burst through the skin of your hand. You also tried to hold the sword unnaturally high up the hilt so that you'd be obstructing as few prints as physically possible. Holding a piece of evidence bare handed wasn't ideal, but you had to act fast.

"If you wanted to see it, you could've just asked instead of flinging yourself at the wall" Kylo hissed, his voice threatening and frustrated.

Instantly, you whipped around and began to sprint from the room, holding the sword with its 3 ft blade out in front of you like a knight would its jousting rod. Behind you, in the library, Ren muttered something angrily under his breath that sounded oddly like 

_'I'll show her what it fucking is'_

Panic kicking in, you flew down the spiral staircase at a rapid pace hearing Kylo exit the library upstairs to follow you. But, for once, you had the upper hand.

Zooming through the penthouse, you approached the elevator at a rapid pace before pausing ever so slightly when an extensive rack of car keys came into view. Instantly, you spotted the keys to the Aston Martin hanging in the center of the rack; the Aston Martin logo hanging proudly on a black leather key chain attached to the key itself. Snatching the keys off the hook, you furiously pounded the elevator's 'down' button, willing it to appear.

With a pleasant 'ding' noise, the ornate elevator doors slid open as you heard Ren's heavy footsteps running up behind you. Sliding inside, you pressed the button for garage level watching with a satisfied smirk as the doors closed in Ren's furious face.

******************************************************************************************

In the penthouse, Ren was boiling with rage; shirtless but he had slipped on his trousers again. Him and his little nymph had such a glorious day together, it was late evening now and he had planned to cook a meal for you...perhaps steak with Gratin Dauphinoise potatoes...or Lamb shanks with fondant potatoes.

But, no.

Your inquisitive mind got in the way as it always did...someone seriously needed to teach you that curiosity killed the cat.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ren turned to the key rack.

Of course you'd taken his favorite car, he knew it was your favorite too. Scanning the key rack, he decided to go with his second favorite: a Black Mclaren 600LT Spider. Enraged, Kylo jabbed the call button on the elevator again, as he remarked to himself that he _seriously_ had to buy himself the country mansion he'd always wanted.

By the time Ren got to the underground garage level and had ran around the corner to his impressive array of luxury cars, the spot that was reserved for his sleek black Aston Martin was vacant.

You were long gone, with the murder weapon; on your way to Rey's place.


	17. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which glass flies...

Rey, who was sat across her kitchen table opposite you, was silent. She scratched her head, before going back to her previous motionless state of confusion. 

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to get Rose to sign you off to be permitted to do undercover work, she can authorise it as a senior detective. That way, if Ren did say in interrogation that you...had intercourse...you can easily dispute it with your clearance."

"But, wouldn't the Chief still have to sign off on a specific task?"

Rey shook her head, "No, Rose can do that too"

After escaping in the Aston Martin, you had driven straight to Rey's in your naked, blanket-clad state to tell her what had happened.

You told her everything...well, a slightly edited version of what had everything. You'd only mentioned the events of that day; nothing about any previous contact between yourself and Ren...well Ben Solo as he was known legally.

"I mean...I do agree that this guy has to be involved but I don't know something feels _off "_

Your brow furrowed, confused as to what Rey was saying; before abruptly and a little inappropriately, she let out a bark of laughter.

"Come on upstairs, I can't take you seriously sat there wearing a damn blanket as a dress"

Trekking up after her, Rey then quickly catapulted some underwear and a blue flannel t-shirt and shorts nightwear set and she turned around as you slipped it on. Announcing you were finished, she turned back around and plopped herself down on the edge of her wooden bed, nibbling her lip as she mulled over her thoughts.

"Well, are we sure it's one guy acting alone?"

"Why do you ask?"

She sighed, staring up at you.

"That Hux guy...he gave me bad vibes and seemed to know more than he was letting on"

You sighed, dropping onto the bed beside her.

"Shall we get him in again?" Rey asked, as you groaned; covering your face.

"Alright, Alright, Alright...let's do something different, in fact...it's still early evening. Shall we go out?"

You suppressed a shudder, remembering what happened last time you tried to let loose. You didn't fancy being drugged again, not to mention waking up with Kylo fucking Ren.

"Not to Starkiller"

"No...No...how about we go out for a nice meal instead? That new place on the outskirts has just opened up, whats it called now...The Millenium Falcon?"

You raised your eyebrows, not having heard of the new restaurant. 

"Yeah! Finn and Poe went for lunch last week, they said its super nice! I think they serve...burgers, chicken and pizzas that kind of thing"

"Hmmmm..."You sighed, mulling over her suggestion. It would be really nice to have a meal out with your best friend, but the fear of Ren suddenly popping up at any given moment was constantly eating away at you.

"Plus, they have an amazing cocktail bar" She added, waggling her eyebrows persuasively as you laughed. 

"Ok" You'd barely agreed, when Rey jumped up from the bed and ran around to the massive oak wardrobe where she kept her clothing. The young forensic scientist was just about to pass you a red dress, when something outside appeared to catch her attention. A look of interest clouded her features, as she leaned further towards the window to get a better look at whatever it was that had intrigued her.

"What is it?" 

"Oh, nothing, there's just a really nice car parked outside"

With a small smile, you nodded to her.

"Yep, that's the Aston"

"No...I see the Aston; another car is outside"

Her words piquing your interest, you crawled across to the side of the bed where she was stood; to follow her gaze. She was correct, in front of the Aston another black car was parked. The pair of you watched as out of the driver's side, a man climbed out.

A man, with exceptional hair and long legs.

Yourself and Rey realised who it was at exactly the same time. What ensued, would have been highly comedic if it wasn't a life or death situation.

"Oh my god, Oh my god" Rey screeched, jumping into your side and grabbing your arm in a panic.

"Oh, shit shit shit shit!" You pulled yourself away from her, sprinting across the room to the light switch with the intention of switching it off and hiding, as Rey remained at the window observing Ren whilst half hidden by the wardrobe door. Successfully, you plunged the room into darkness and rushed back to Rey's side.

To be honest, you knew hiding wouldn't really help. If he wanted to find you, he would. Kylo probably just wanted his stupid car back; but regardless, you really didn't fancy encountering him.

_Shit! His sword was still downstairs!_

"OK, get under the bed and wait there. I'm gonna go and get the -" But to your dismay, you were cut off as the window in front of you seemed to explode. Rey was shielded by the wardrobe door, you were not.

You fell backwards onto the bed, pain radiating through the right side of your neck. Someone was screaming...it was Rey.

"What?" You pulled yourself into a sitting position before sliding onto the floor, every movement causing strange pain to cut at your neck and shoulder.

"Someone shot at us! Shot at you!" Her face was panicked, staring at the blood that had begun to flow from your wounds.

 _Ren shot at you?_ Surely he wouldn't, he didn't want you dead...did he?

"Ren?" You asked, trying to keep yourself as still as was possible.

"No! I saw him clearly and his hands, there was no gun!"

_It wasn't Ren?_

Jesus christ, you were hurt.

Rey was staring at the injured side of your neck and shoulders, grimacing on your behalf.

"You haven't been shot, whoever it was had atrocious aim; but you've got some serious glass injuries...oh god" You thought Rey was going to vomit as she spoke to you; her face paling significantly as she watched blood pour from your wounds and run down your arm. You wanted to try and look, at least at the amount of blood; but any movement caused searing irritation and agony to rip through your skin.

Before you realised it, you were growing increasingly dizzy.

"I'm gonna...have a lie down...I think" You felt yourself rigidly fall to the side, your uninjured side hitting the floor as the room spun around you. Everything in the room began to sound as if it was underwater; as more and more blood continuously flowed from your neck, bathing you in a crimson river.

"Sorry...about your pyjamas..." You murmured quietly, which Rey may not have heard.

_She was talking to someone...shouting to someone...at someone._

_Shit, was the gunman here?_

_You wouldn't let anything happen._

Desperately, you tried to move again to get in front of your friend; but it was impossible. You closed your eyes, trying to will any ounce of strength to come to you but nothing would. Groaning, you resorted with trying to listen to the distorted audio of the situation at hand.

_"Don't go near her, I know who you are"_

_"Fucking hell, look at her she needs my help"_

_"You did this to her"_

_"No I didn't, I would never hurt my nymph...Y/N I mean"_

Whoever the male was, they were severely angry. You couldn't identify them though, your brain simply wouldn't compute it.

_"Well who di-"_

_"JESUS, FUCK! JUST FUCKING MOVE!"_

_"Hey!"_

A hand grasped your blooded coated arm firmly, tugging on your shoulder by proxy which made you gargle out a scream of protest.

"Call an ambulance, or get someone with medical training here now" the male instructed, the female scurrying from the bedroom.

That sentence triggered a memory to jump into your pain-numbed mind, which almost made you smile through your torment.

"Where's Ben?" You slurred to the unidentifiable man, who asked you something in return but by this point; you were already reliving the memory which had invaded your consciousness.

***********************************************************************************************

_You were back at home, at your parent's house, doing something at the sink...washing the dishes?_

_Yes, you were washing the dishes and you were much younger. Your boyfriend, Ben, was sat on the counter behind you, focusing his attention on drying the wet items you passed to him with a cloth. Occasionally, he would crack a really awful joke and smile as you laughed and berated his awful dad jokes before the pair of you would descend once more into a comfortable silence._

_That's how it was with you two, you were comfortable just existing with each other...enjoying each others company without having to necessarily be doing anything in particular._

_That's what it was like...he was your soulmate._

_Handing him a clean, wet plate; you reached back down into the soapy depths of the warm water, only to be met with a stabbing pain in your left hand._

_Yelping, you recoiled from the sink clutching your freshly wounded palm. Accidentally, you'd stabbed yourself on a knife concealed by the bubbles._

_"We need to call an ambulance" he said sternly as he used the cloth to apply pressure to your hand. You laughed at his expression, it was overtly stern and very intense; you had come to recognise it as his 'i'm concerned about you' face._

_"No we don't, it just needs a bandage and some anti-septic" You smiled sweetly up at him, as he ducked to kiss you on the forehead._

_"Come on, I'll do it"_


	18. Doctors & Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren gets jealous and makes a decision.

Your neck _hurt_.

I mean, it _really hurt_.

Lethargy riddled your body as you woke from a deep slumber, attempting to wriggle your toes and move you legs whilst you omitted a low, irritated groan. Slowly, you began to peel your dry eyes open; bright light making you blink rapidly to try and adjust to its burning white glow. 

The room you were in was very white and sparsely decorated with matching itchy, white sheets on the bed.

A hospital.

Everything came flooding back to you then, the gunshot and the glass; lying on the floor while some people shouted over you...

Blinking a few times again, you scanned the room before your eyes found a hunched man sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to your bed, with his head bowed, elbows resting on his knees. His dark hair was messy and no longer held itself in its usual immaculate waves. Ren's shirt sleeves were uncuffed and rolled up, conveying just how long he had been lurking in your hospital room.

Surprisingly amused, you stared at the sleeping man; before to your left you noticed a small punnet of green grapes which were presumably a gift from someone. A stupid grin worked its way onto your face, as you begrudgingly maneuvered yourself on the bed towards the ugly white cabinet to the left of your bed on which the grapes stood. Successfully, you grasped the plastic of the punnet and pulled the produce into your lap. Watching him sleep, you ate a few of the juicy little fruits before temptation got the better of you.

With a small smile, you picked another grape and threw it at him. The small green object hit him on the head, before bouncing off somewhere behind him.

He didn't stir.

Stifling a giggle, making you flinch because of the pain in your neck and shoulder, you popped another grape into your mouth before picking another and launching it at him. This fruit hit him on the hand, which actually made him flinch slightly.

Finally, you were getting somewhere.

Picking yet another, you threw it at him just as the man awoke and lifted his head up; so that the grape hit him squarely between the eyes.

"Oh...my...god" You laughed, before emitting a slight hiss of pain; the injury to your neck seeming to disagree with your amusement.

Kylo remained sat in the chair, staring at you in tired confusion before he realised what you'd been up to.

"You're awake" he realised all of a sudden, sitting up straighter in his seat, before leaning forward to press a button to summon a doctor.

"Uh, yeah" you agreed matter-of-factly, eating another grape.

With a click, the door opened, and in walked a Doctor, holding a black clip board. He was young, and incredibly attractive, with a chiseled jawline and light brown hair which was perfectly styled on his tanned head. Your gawking didn't go unnoticed by Kylo, who leaned closer to you in an irritated, territorial fashion.

"Hello there..." he checked his clipboard, "Y/N, I am Dr Cardo" he smiled a mega-watt, pantie soaking smile.

Oh my god, this guy was hot.

You continued to shamelessly gawp at him, as he approached the end of your bed; reading your chart before speaking.

"Yeah, you had some pretty nasty injuries caused by glass fragmentation. Your neck was worst effected, the injuries to your shoulder were basically just little scratches and cuts, whereas some quite large shards actually penetrated," his eyes flickered up to yours, making you catch the double meaning of his description, "your skin, but you'll be pleased to hear that everything was removed successfully and you were all stitched up. They looked worse than they were"

Subconsciously, you let out a sigh of relief.

"Can she go home?" Ren's voice interrupted stonily, shooting a murderous glare at the Doctor; whom to your surprise took it in his stride and appeared indifferent to the other man's intimidation tactics.

"She sure can, I'll just have to re-dress her wounds and then you'll be good to go. I'll send you home with some dressings for them; someone will have to help you change them though"

You nodded again, as Doctor Cardo attached his clipboard to the end of the bed, before coming around to your side to inspect the injured and re-stitched skin. As he did so, you glanced at Kylo again; who looked so infuriated you were surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

Suppressing a smirk, you turned your attention back to the Doctor whom had now perched next to you on the bed. His right hand gently cupped the uninjured side of your face, to tilt your head to the side.

You concealed a smile again. If he had wanted you to tilt your head, he could've just asked you to. At this point, he was just antagonizing Kylo.

And it was definitely working.

Doctor Cardo leaned back, ripping open what appeared to be some sterilized disinfectant strips before he peeled back the bandages and clingfilm which sealed and added compression to the injuries. 

"Yeah, these look really good" the doctor moved unnecessarily close to you, peeling the back of the bandage off from around your shoulder. 

"Is he always like this?" Cardo whispered extremely quietly so that only you would hear him.

Unable to stop yourself, your barked a small laugh which made Ren move ever closer to the bed.

"Yes" you laughed, "You don't even know the half of it"

Before you knew it, Cardo had finished redressing the area and was passing a pharmacy bag over to Kylo which you presumed to contain your painkillers and bandages. Ren, with narrowed eyes, snatched the bag so hard from the Doctor, that you thought Cardo's shoulder would be dislocated.

*************************************************************************************

"I don't care, he was a dick"

You rolled your eyes, admiring the plush interior of the car you were slumped in. Ren had turned up in another of his luxury cars, a black Bentley GT Continental.

"He wasn't, you're just a control freak" you grumbled,referring to Doctor Cardo, looking out of the window as he sped along the road, only just below the speed limit.

Neither of you spoke, as you noticed that he tightened his grip angrily on the steering wheel.

"I prefer the Aston Martin" You sighed uncomfortably, trying to make light conversation despite the unease you felt in the presence of a brooding Kylo Ren.

"Yeah well, I thought if I came in that, you might steal it again" he hissed angrily, the speed of the Bentley increasing ever so slightly.

You frowned, refusing to rise to his bait. You were tired, aching all over and your injuries were throbbing...your eyes flickered to the clock on the dashboard. Ah, that was why; you were due to take your next round of medication. You genuinely couldn't be arsed to start an argument with him right now. 

Staring out of the window once again, you recognised the exit which led off in the direction of your house...as he drove past it.

"Where are you taking me now?" you whined, rubbing your head in annoyance.

"Home. My home."

"Ah fantastic, absolutely wonderful" you spat sarcastically, your frustration mounting, "If you hadn't noticed, I've had a stressful time of it; so I'd like to go home now"

"You are"

"What?"

"You live with me now" 

A laugh erupted from your throat, your eyebrows raised hysterically as you stared at the side profile of the maniac driving the car beside you. The audacity of this man never failed to surprise you, did he really think you'd be alright with him...with him... _abducting_ you in this way?

"You're kidding,right?"

You watched as Ren kept his eyes on the road, but shook his head no.

"Y/N, someone tried to shoot you!" He said sternly, turning to look at you once before replacing his eyes on the road.

You couldn't really argue with him there, as you retreated into your thoughts. If Ren hadn't tried to shoot you, then who did?

Chewing your lip, you tried to evaluate the possible suspects. 

Well, it definitely wasn't Kylo Ren who would've been your first guess; wouldn't have been Finn or Poe because they were your best friends, there would be no need for them to hurt you and you would never _ever_ think they'd hurt you for one second. Wouldn't have been Rey for the same reasons, and she was in the room with you so it was impossible.

It was then, that Rey's words from just moments before the attack drifted into your mind.

The only person you could think of at this current moment, who would want to silence you...was _Armitage Hux._

Without realising just how long you'd been mulling over your thoughts, Ren pulled into the underground parking garage and parked the Bentley; signalling your arrival to his building. Clambering out, teetering slightly on your tired legs; you accepted Kylo's offer of his hand as the pair of you headed to the elevator.

"I need to head out for a while" Ren ominously stated as you reached the penthouse.

"You bring me here and then you're just gonna lock me in and _leave_?"

Ren stared down at you stoically, his face holding no emotion.

"Yes."


	19. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren returns to the penthouse late at night...

You woke with a start.

After Ren had disappeared, leaving you trapped in his penthouse, you'd made yourself a cheese sandwich before taking yourself off to bed. You were loathed to sleep in his bed, but you didn't know where his guest rooms were, and you weren't in the mood to snoop around. The pain medication had made you drowsy anyway, so sleep had been your best option. 

Eyes snapping open, you checked the sleek black alarm clock next to the bed to find the time.

2:07am, and Kylo Ren was not home.

Downstairs, something smashed and you realised what had woken you up.

Somebody was in the penthouse.

Panicking, you rolled over careful not to catch your injuries, to open the drawer to Kylo's bedside cabinet; hoping that he had stashed some kind of weapon in there for this exact eventuality. Ripping the drawer open with such ferocity, that you thought you were going to accidentally pull it out of the unit; you were extremely pleased to find a simple, loaded black Glock 19 staring up at you; partially concealed by a leather holster.

Removing it, you cocked the pistol before hopping out of bed and heading towards the bedroom door. Downstairs, there was another smash before a noise which sounded like a table being pushed along the floor reverberated through the high rise apartment.

As quietly as you could possibly move, you scurried down the hallway to reach a small glass balcony which overlooked the downstairs of the penthouse apartment, which also housed the stairs leading down to the main areas where the noises were emanating from. Tentatively, you crept towards the glass barricade, and looked over into the eerie darkness below.

At first, you saw nothing. Through the darkness, you could make out the familiar layout and furniture of Ren's apartment but nothing out of the ordinary. Until, out of the corner of your eye, a figure began to stumble its way towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Kylo?" You called out in concern as the man froze, snapping his head up to yours. His body was entirely concealed by the dark shadows, but half of his face closest to your direction was illuminated in a slight glow by the moonlight which shone in through the massive floor to ceiling windows on the left far side of the room. 

Squinting, you tried to get a good look at the revealed portion of his face before nausea washed over you. He had a fresh black-eye, the bruise seeming to darken to an ever angrier shade of purple by the second and smatterings of blood covered his skin.

_What had happened?_

_What the hell had he done?_

"Oh my god" you whispered in horror under your breath, tucking the pistol into the back of a pair of his black Calvin Klein boxers which you'd been using as pajama shorts; before tugging a black shirt of his which you'd been wearing to sleep in, back down over the top to conceal the weapon. Jogging down the steps to meet him, you tried your best to mentally prepare yourself for what you were about to see. 

Reaching the bottom, on a wall next to the stairs you noticed a light switch and pressed it on hastily; which bathed the area in light. 

Kylo was a mess. 

On his face, you saw the black eye you'd noticed from upstairs and the blood splatters which you suspected were not his. Along with this, you noticed his nose was bruised and dried blood ran in a jagged line from his right nostril down to his chin; suggesting he'd suffered some severe trauma to his nose. His knuckles were bruised, cut and bleeding in a similar fashion to his torso which he clutched one side of harshly. 

Shocked, you scanned his injured form. Ren wasn't wearing the same clothes he had worn out either, he was wearing grey jeans and black boots with a black hoodie; a far cry from the expensive suits, shirts and Italian leather shoes you had frequently seen him wearing as of late. In fact, you would go as far as to say that Kylo Ren was dressed like Ben Solo.

Taking a cautionary step closer to the severely injured, slightly crazed looking Ren, you realised that the closer you got to him, the stronger the scent of whisky grew.

He had been drinking heavily.

"Ok, Kylo, we are gonna go to the hospital; alright?" You choked out, not fully understanding how he had got to be so badly injured.

"No."

His voice was dangerous, annoyed and interlaced with pain and exasperation, as he moved to limp past you. Mistakenly, he put his injured leg down; it buckling under the weight of his body causing him to stagger towards the floor as you darted out to help.

Grabbing him, you weighed up your options. You knew there was a bathroom downstairs, but you needed to get him upstairs to bed anyway after you'd treated him, plus in the en suite bathroom upstairs you knew that both a first aid kit and your bandages from the hospital were sat on the counter.

Upstairs it was.

"Alright, upstairs we go" You announced through gritted teeth as you tried your best to help him up the flight of stairs, stifling a scream as he staggered into you; making you in turn dodge him which caused acute pain to tear through your injured neck.

Blinking away tears, you soldiered on as eventually, he pair of you reached the top of the steps; turning to the right away from the glass balcony you'd been stood on seconds ago. Steering the much taller man into the bedroom and then through the adjoining door into the large en suite; you kicked the toilet seat shut with your foot; before delicately helping him to sit on the closed lid.

In response, he flopped backwards; leaning to rest his head against the wall in relief.

"What happened?"

No response. 

The blood on the side of his face, ear and in his hair definitely wasn't his. From the splash pattern, it had come from him inflicting pain on somebody else. To console yourself, you told yourself internally that perhaps somebody had attacked him and he had simply acted in self-defense. Judging by his injuries, whomever he had fought...or killed...had been a worthy adversary.

Judging the injuries on his face to be less significant than the wounds to his body, you decided to get to work.

Bringing your hands to the bottom of his hoodie, and the dark grey t-shirt you found him to be wearing underneath, you began to pull the articles of clothing up and off over his head; happy to find that he cooperated without fuss.

Bile rose up your throat as his toned torso was revealed. The rippling muscles underneath were almost completely coated in his own blood, originating from a deep looking diagonal slash to his abs.

"How bad is it?" He gulped, not moving from his leaned back position to look down.

"I won't properly know until I clean it, it doesn't appear to be bleeding as much as it originally would've done..." you began, scanning every inch of his torso, "BUT, if I clean it up and judge it to be serious we ARE going to hospital" you added with a hiss, before turning your attention to his injured leg.

You couldn't see any wounds, nothing had penetrated the grey denim.

"What's up with your leg?" You asked, waiting for his response impatiently.

"Nothing, sprained my ankle" he panted, tensing to stop himself from shouting in pain. You presumed he didn't want to come across as weak in front of you.

"It will need ice...you can shout if you want to, I don't care"

He didn't respond.

Turning around, you emptied the pharmacy bag that the hospital had given you. The bandages they'd given you wouldn't do much for his wound to the torso; they were the wrong shape and would be too tight on his broad and muscular body. 

But, the painkillers they'd given you would certainly help his pain. Quickly, you scanned the label to check if they were safe to take in conjunction with alcohol, which to your surprise this particular type were. Lurching forwards, you grabbed a cup from by the sink and filled it with cold water; unscrewing the cap of the tube of painkillers whilst you waited for the cup to fill.

Spinning around, Ren eyed you with curiosity as you brought him the medication.

"Open" You instructed as he parted his dry lips for you, so you could slip the tablet inside his mouth. You handed him the cup of water, which he drank whilst staring at you with his hawk-like eyes.

Turning around, you then turned your attention to the green first aid kit which had been sitting behind the bag from the hospital. Hastily, you flipped it upside down and emptied the contents of it, which spilled out over the counter. Firstly, you noticed two packets of wet wipes which you examined closely. One, was a pack of ordinary wet wipes and the other was a packet of Anti-septic wipes. 

Taking the ordinary pack, you peeled them open and began to clean blood from his chest which had been smeared around, careful not to go anywhere near the wound; as you'd need the Anti-septic packet for that. You then turned your attention to his hands, which were covered in blood being careful again to not touch the wounds.

You turned again to the counter behind you to grab the anti-septic wipes and cleaned the varying wounds on his body as gently as you could; despite Ren's hissing and grunts of protest, which did nothing but expel more of his whisky breath at you.

"I'm surprised you're still relatively coherent, you're intoxicated"

There was no response from Ren.

Once you'd cleaned all the blood off of Kylo's skin and tended to his wounds; you began to properly examine the gash to his torso. It definitely wasn't as deep and harsh as you'd originally thought, so he'd be alright with it bandaged up and the wound being cleaned regularly.

"It'll be okay, you just need to keep an eye on it and make sure it's cleaned and the bandages are changed regularly." Your eyes flickered back up to his hazel orbs, which were still staring intently at you. "Once I've done that, I'll get some ice for your eye, ankle and hands" 

You busied yourself ripping open some paper packets of medical gause, which were stored in packets with green labels which simply read 'WOUND PAD ENCLOSED'. You needed two large ones to cover the injury, which you gently pressed to the clean wound site.

"Hold these in place for me" You instructed, turning around to grab the small roll of white medical tape and sterile scissors which you used to tape the gause in place on his torso. Finally, you grabbed one of the roles of bandages and knelt before him as you leaned forwards to wrap them around his body. You felt his breath hitch and almost rolled your eyes, as the side of your face rested against his chest so that you could get a better angle to apply the roll of white bandage around his body.

"I thought I was going to die" He whispered to you, his voice thick with emotion.

Astonished, you looked up at him as you wound the bandage around him again.

"Tonight?" 

"No" he denied, leaning further back so that he could look down at you a bit, "The other day, when I came to get you...and I...saw you there; I thought...I thought you were dead"

Kylo opposite you looked overcome with emotion and part of you genuinely thought the bastard was going to cry.

But instead, a disbelieving giggle escaped you.

"Kylo, when we met for the first time you held a knife to my throat. I find it hard to believe you don't want me dead"

Your words hurt him, and you partially regretted them but you couldn't take them back. They hung in the air heavily, as Ren continued to stare down at you silently. Just as you were finishing securing the bandages, you felt a large hand at your uninjured shoulder, grasping it tightly.

From your position knelt before him, you stared up at him again; wanting to stand up but his vice-like grip held you in place.

"I love you...really I, I do and if I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't be able to, to properly...say" His lip quivered slightly as he spoke to you passionately, his face looking vulnerable and sad...like _Ben._

"Ben?" You whispered, brow furrowing.

"Don't call me that" he whispered sadly to you.

You nodded slightly, knowing he'd say that. It was worth a try.

He released his tight grip on your shoulder, ghosting his finger tips along your shoulder and up the uninjured side of your neck; to cup your cheek. Deftly, he began to lean down towards you and to your dismay, you found yourself leaning upwards to meet him. The kiss you shared was extremely soft and slow; _loving_ , his lips seemed to barely touch yours as you gently placed your hand on his face, cautious not to touch anywhere near the bruising.

Slowly, he pulled away as you did; moving to sit back on your heels.

Swinging back into action, you quickly scrambled to your feet.

"I, uh, need to go and get your ice before everything swells." 

You had just moved to turn around, when he grabbed your wrist.

"Please don't leave, please don't, I can't take it" his lip was quivering again as he begged and pleaded with you to stay.

"I won't, but seriously I need to get this ice for you; or tomorrow you'll look like the marshmallow guy from ghost busters" You joked, removing his hand from your wrist. "While I go and get it, why don't you get changed and ready for bed?" 

Reluctantly, he nodded and you disappeared from the bathroom; sprinting downstairs to the kitchen, where you rummaged through the freezer and finally found a large bag of ice cubes. Placing it on the side, you then searched through the drawers until you found some cloths which you'd used to wrap the ice in.

Racing back up the stairs, bundles of ice wrapped in cloths cradled in your arms; you trudged into the bedroom to find Ren lying on the bed, wearing some loose fitting grey joggers; remaining shirtless. 

"You look good in my clothes" he observed with a bashful grin, as you hurried forwards with the ice. Staring at his swollen foot which was closest to you, you decided to get one of his socks out of a cupboard by his bed to create a make-shift ice boot for him. Tugging the sock onto his foot as carefully as you could without hurting the sprain, you tucked the smallest ice cloth into the side of the sock so that the ice would be against the swelling of his foot. 

Crawling up the bed, you passed the second cloth to Ren; who placed it with a grimace, onto his swollen eye.Removing the pistol from the waist band of his boxer shorts which you were wearing, you placed it carefully on the nightstand which didn't go unnoticed by Ren, who chose not to acknowledge the incident.

You were just about to pass him the remaining two cloths, when Ren roughly pulled you to him, tucking you into his side with your head resting on his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

"What" You murmured as he took the two cloths, placing one on his worst hand and the other gently onto your injured neck.

"You've aggravated your injuries helping me, they've swelled. This should take it down." He murmured as he tightened his arm around you.

One of your arms rested on his chest, one of your legs hooked over his.

"I love you" He whimpered into your hair and you sighed.

"What did you do tonight, Kylo?" You whispered, his grip on you tightening again.

"I'll tell you tomorrow"


	20. Difficult questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which difficult questions ensue.

You woke up, with Ren clutching your body to his. Vaguely, you could feel that your feet were wet; realising the ice had melted in the night and had now formed varying soggy puddles through the luxurious bedding.

Ever so slighty, so you did not wake the slumbering man beside you; you twisted in his hold in order to turn to face him. He looked so, so peaceful as he slept, despite his injuries; his features resting neutrally as opposed to being contorted with rage as they so often were these days.

Letting out a soft sigh, you allowed yourself to think about some difficult questions.

Was Kylo Ren the murderer?

_Yes, or at very least he was an accomplice._

Was how he turned out the fault of his family?

_Yes, undoubtedly._

Did Kylo Ren try to shoot you?

_No._

Did he know who had?

_Definitely._

Startled, you watched as Ren stirred slightly in his sleep before he simply tightened his grip on you, and settled back down.

Where you in love with him?

You hated to admit it, but yes you were.

The revelation hit you like a sledgehammer to the chest, taking your breath away as you shivered ever so slightly in his embrace. This movement finally woke Kylo up; his stunning hazel eyes flickering open to meet your analysing orbs which seemed to be staring him down.

"Mmm...Good Morning" he grumbled, no doubt feeling not only early-morning exhaustion; but also the effects of his injuries, not to mention the monster whisky hangover he would also be suffering with.

Against your better judgement, you leaned forwards to plant a chaste kiss squarely on his lips. Not expecting that from you at all, Ren groaned and deepened the kiss as he tugged you on top of him; wincing slightly as he'd forgotten about his torso injury. Carefully, you positioned yourself so that you weren't hurting him and fisted your hands into his hair, before gently pulling away.

"I was worried about you last night" you whispered, delicately tracing his bruised eye.

"Why?" He asked as he drew shapes on your side, before tucking a loose piece of your hair behind your ear.

"Why?! Don't you remember anything?" You laughed incredulously, slipping off him to sit cross-legged beside him on the bed.

"Of course, I remember everything..." he began, eyes flickering to yours for the briefest of moments before he looked away again, "everything I said"

"Good. So, you will remember telling me that you were going to explain what happened yesterday, today. So out with it. What did you do" You huffed indignantly, crossing your arms to wait for his response. Kylo sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you kill someone?" You asked the fateful question with your head held high, absolutely dreading the answer.

"No. No, I didn't...but I did go out with the intention of doing so. I failed" he hissed as he pushed his aching body into a sitting position with his legs over the side of the bed; testing his weight on his injured ankle. To his surprise, the ice had really soothed it over night and so when he put weight on it, all he could feel was a slight twinge. Reaching behind him, Ren grasped one of your knees in his vast grip.

"Who did you try to kill"

"The bastard who tried to kill you"

"WHAT? KYLO!" You scalded angrily, moving to sit beside him. "You should've informed the police, god dammit! You can't just kill someone!"

Angrily, Ren's head snapped to the right to face you.

"He seemed to think he could just kill you, and besides, if I told the police I'd be screwed" he huffed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Stress clouded his ordinarily serene features, before he turned to you. He looked as though he desperately wanted to tell you something, but just couldn't bring himself to.

"Kylo, do you remember when Ben would be upset and refused to talk to me? Do you remember how awful you felt? I don't want you to feel like that again...if there is something you need to tell me, you have to do so...NOW" you implored, gently but sternly as Kylo stared down at you. His face was stoic and expressionless, his nostrils flaring as he let out a large breath.

"I didn't always directly kill those people. I instructed the person who occasionally did and I was present at every murder and I got...involved, using the sword."

Gulping, you tried your best to force yourself to remain impassive, despite the absolute bomb shells he was dropping on you. You were worried, that if you came across as shocked or horrified (of which you were both), that he would not continue.

Nodding, you prompted him to carry on.

"The person...my..." 

"accomplice?" You offered.

He shook his head no.

"I'd call him a business partner. I have reason to believe that my partner was not only the person who shot at you, but was also the person who drugged you at Starkiller...I beat him for that too."

All this information made your head ache, as you rubbed at your temples. This entire case was beyond twisted.

"Why would this person...why would they want to kill me?"

"He doesn't. He just wants to fuck with you, to fuck with me. If he wanted you dead, as much as it pains me to admit it, there would be a bullet between your eyes, he's that good of a marksman." The words seemed to pain him to say.

"The shot was a warning."

"A warning about what?"

Once again, Ren rubbed his face miserably.

"A warning for me. He knows just how much you mean to me, so its a warning for me to make sure you get taken off the case or he will act"

"Why did he drug me?" You whispered, scared of the answer.

"Because...that ginger prick wanted what is mine. He always has"

At Ren's sentence, you thought your heart was going to stop.

Ginger prick?

His accomplice was Armitage Hux.

"Armitage Hux" You breathed out in disbelief under your breath, as something you recognised to be a toxic mix of panic and rage flashed in Ren's eyes. Lurching forwards despite his injuries, he had you pinned beneath him within seconds.

"No, No, NO! DON'T DO THAT, DON'T ANALYSE THIS" He yelled so loudly, that you thought your eardrums were going to explode there and then. His fingers were digging into each of your wrists which were pinned besides your head.

"Kylo, what do you mean?" You asked softly, trying to defuse the situaiton.

Your recognition of the culprit had clearly set him off.

"DON'T PUT 2 AND 2 TOGETHER, DON'T LINK THINGS JUST STOP THINKING!" He shouted over you, lip quivering in terror.

"Okay, Okay!" You rushed, staring wide-eyed at the crazed man above you.

The pair of you remained in that position for a few minutes, before Ren gently loosened his grip on your wrists.

"Here is what is going to happen" he whispered, not once breaking direct eye contact with your squirming self underneath his much larger body.

"Not only are you going to be taken off the case, you are also going to resign from the Detective's department."

A stark laugh escaped you.

"As if" You giggled, stopping as he once again dug his fingers into your wrists.

"You will. You will resign and start a new career..." Ren began, as you began to realise he was going off on a tangent, rambling to you, "Hey, you could go to the acting school you always wanted too! I'll make sure you get in...and...and...or you could sell your art? How is your art? You used to be so talented"

"Kylo, I'm not resigning."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not!"

Ren released your wrists abruptly, leaning backwards to sit on his heels as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation again. Remaining beneath him, you shifted so you were leaning on your elbows.

"I love you." His words were spoken honestly, with such a piercing gaze that you thought you were going to combust on the spot.

"I..."

"You don't have to say it back. Not until you're ready, not until you implicitly trust me. But I...I need you to quit your job"

With a harsh sigh, you screwed your eyes shut.

You really enjoyed being a detective. Granted, it wasn't your dream and it definitely was not what you had seen yourself doing as a child; but you seriously enjoyed helping people and getting justice for people.

On the other hand though, chasing your dreams would be nice and of course, the guaranteed safety would make you feel much better. Not to mention, the stress of this case would be lifted and you could live peacefully.

"You don't even have to work if you don't want to! Living with me, I'd make sure you were spoiled rotten - you know that! Just...please...please I can't loose you, I WON'T LOOSE YOU" Ren pleaded and roared, shaking with anger.

"A compromise, I will think about it and let you know by tomorrow at the latest" Relief flooded his face as you spoke, hope sparking in his eyes.

Honestly, you said this mostly to calm him down. Genuinely, you had no idea what you were going to do next. 


	21. Resignations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ content, Kylo is not happy that you've been ignoring him...

(Warning - 18+ content)

You'd been fervently avoiding Kylo, a task which was surprisingly difficult to manage when you'd been forced to stay in his penthouse apartment. Your days were spent tip-toeing, nibbling on any food you could find whilst hiding in the guest room you had commandeered as your...well...you wouldn't even describe it as your bedroom, the way you were treating the place was as if it was your base.

Ren had seemed to give up trying to talk to you. You don't think he knew what to say.

But, it was then, that you realised footsteps were rapidly approaching your door. Panicking, you sprung up from the small window seat you'd been perched on, to watch as an absolutely furious Ren crashed through the door and into your room. He stood, legs parted with his fists clenched at his sides; breathing heavily as he stared at you.

"Nymph" he growled, prompting you to gulp heavily. What was he going to do to you now?

"You've been ignoring me...and I don't take kindly, to being ignored" He hissed, kicking the bedroom door closed behind him.

"I haven't been ignoring you" You blatantly lied, discomfort creeping up your spin as Ren began to walk towards you, painfully slowly.

Slightly perturbed, you sat back down on the window seat. Clearing your throat, you spoke again.

"We need to bring Armitage Hux to justice"

"How profound" he mocked, halting in front of you as he roughly grabbed your chin and tilted your head up towards him. "You don't speak to me for days, and then you tell me that we need to bring Hux to justice" For some reason, you really hated the way he was speaking to you. His tone was mocking and condescending, speaking to you as if you were a child.

With an indignant snarl, you stood up.

"Do not mock me, Ren"

Your chests were pressed together, as a low growl erupted from him. He reached out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

"Oh my little nymph, can't help but get herself in trouble" he tutted sadly, with a reminiscent sigh before his face completely changed to be angry once again, "I won't be so forgiving this time...whore"

Abruptly, his large hands were grasping your hips, finger tips digging into your flesh.

"Trouble...I haven't even done anything!"

"That is precisely my point, you ignore me in my own home and refuse to give me an answer on your career and then! THEN! When you finally do speak to me..." he paused to throw you backwards onto the bed, "you bring up the ginger prick again"

Making sure that not one inch of any area of his body touched you, Ren ripped absolutely all of your clothes off leaving you cold and exposed below his angry, analytical gaze and for some reason...you let him. 

With a loud growl of appreciation, Ren pulled his grey t-shirt off over his head before tugging off his pants and underwear.

You hadn't realised that he was already hard...damn this guy seemed to be always fucking horny.

"I always am for you, my little whore" Had you said that out loud? Oh shit.

"Now, no more talking. Do you remember what I said to you that time at your house?" he asked, his voice hitting your ears with that eerily calm tone which meant he was beyond irritated.

"D...Deceitful little whores don't get to speak" you whispered, arousal pooling between your thighs as you stared up at the man who was now straddling you. You really couldn't understand how he could turn you on so much with just a few words, but he could nonetheless.

Leisurely, as if he did not care that you were writhing desperately beneath him, Ren ran a long finger from the base of your neck, all the way down between your breasts; right down to your core. You knew that's where he was headed, but you still bucked your hips in surprise when his cold finger began to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. 

With a mewl, you tried to reach up to touch him; but as soon as you moved he stopped.

"Now, now, don't get greedy" He panted, before giving in and moving down to entrap your lips with a passionate kiss, allowing you to tangle your fingers in his soft, dark hair. Tugging at the soft strands, he groaned into your mouth before allowing you to roll the pair of you over so that you were straddling him on top. 

Without disconnecting your mouths, you felt yourself slowly grind your naked heat onto his equally as naked cock. Moaning vulgarly, your eyes rolled back as you felt him tightly grasp your hips; making your body moved faster against his as the friction almost made you crazy with want.

"I...need you inside me" You panted, breaking away from him to gasp for air.

"Did I...ugh...say you could fucking speak" Ren groaned, moving you faster.

"Please, please" you begged, clenching your thighs as the mounting pleasure became too much. Reaching upwards, Kylo wrapped his large right hand around your throat as the left remained at your hip; using pressure in both areas to flip you over so he was hovering above you.

"You're so fucking wet for me, that my cock is fucking soaked; pathetic" he scoffed, his degradation only making you more aroused.

"Please" you whispered desperately, bucking your hips to try and get some friction, but failing miserably.

"Please what" he prompted, squeezing your throat a fraction tighter.

"Please, sir"

Abruptly, pleased with the way you addressed him, Kylo pushed into you with a long; toe-curling, pleasurable stroke which felt like it hit your stomach, it was that deep. A string of obscene, X-rated noises fell from your swollen lips as he fucked you roughly, his pelvis slamming into yours, his hand never leaving your neck despite the fact he wasn't specifically choking you.

"Say my name" he panted, thrusting deeply.

"S...S...sir!" you whined, as he pulled out of you fully before he buried himself inside you once more.

"No, no, My name" he growled, applying a tiny bit of pressure to your windpipe.

"Kylo!" You screamed as he sped up his thrusts, pounding into you mercilessly.

"You're such a dirty little needy...ah...whore, you love me fucking your cunt like this" he hissed angrily, before he pulled your bottom lip down with his thumb, to spit in your mouth. Applying pressure to your throat again, he issued his next command, "Swallow" which you complied with, obediently.

You felt his rhythm change, to become shorter, jagged and more desperate as the groans and moans he was producing became louder and more urgent; as you too approached your high.

"KYLO!"You screamed as your orgasm hit you, feeling Ren fill you with hot ropes of his seed, his fist clenching your throat all of a sudden, as the pair of you rode out your respective orgasms.

For what felt like a century, there was no noise in the room beside labored breathing and occasional light moans from you, as you came through the other side of your mind-blowing orgasm.

Kylo collapsed beside you and neither of you spoke for at least 10 minutes, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing you'd ever seen in your life.

It was the man beside you who broke the silence.

"You do not need to concern yourself with Hux, he has been dealt with accordingly"

You were still breathless, blinking as you considered his words.

"In what way?" you whispered with a slight wheeze as you tried to catch your breath and calm yourself down, despite the fact that your thighs were still shaking occasionally.

He turned his head to be staring at you.

"You don't want to know"

You didn't pressure him for an answer because he was right, you really didn't.

"What have you decided? About your job?" He asked, gently lifting your head to slip his arm underneath it, in order to delicately pull you into his side.

"I..."You paused, still taking mouthfuls of air, "I don't want to be an actress anymore" You navigated carefully, thinking out loud. Being an actress was your dream as a young girl, but...you didn't feel like that was you anymore, plus, Ren would try to pay your way into acting school and onto big budget productions; you would feel like a fraud.

"Like I said, you don't have to work at all" he whispered softly, messing with a strand of your hair.

"No but...I'm not going to leech off you, I need a job."

"Well, you were a talented artist; you could sell your art. Or, I remember you mentioning back ages ago that you would've liked to be an author...you could do that?" He brainstormed, still fiddling with your hair.

"But, I wouldn't be earning a steady wage..."

"You don't have to worry about money with me, Y/N, you are my little nymph and I will always, ALWAYS look after you. Forever." Ren rushed with such passion that it made your eyebrows shoot up, turning your head to look at him.

Biting your lip, you sighed.

"Don't bite your lip, or I will bite it for you" Ren teased as he dropped the piece of your hand, pulling your bottom lip out of the bite.

"I'll have to give Chief Organa 2 weeks notice, so I will still have to work for two weeks..."

Like an overjoyed child, Ren immediately propped himself up and leaned over you.

"You're going to resign?" he grinned, eyes scanning your face for your answer.

You'd decided you were. Even before the whole Kylo/Ben situation, you had been finding working as a Detective way too mentally demanding for your liking. 

There's only so many dead bodies and murder scenes you can examine, before it starts to take a toll.

"Yes, I am"


	22. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you announce your news, and make a startling discovery...

"You're what?"

"I'm resigning" 

Rey,Finn and Poe stared across the table at you, completely frozen. Rey's eyes widened as she stared at you, seemingly unable to comprehend the words which had just come out of your mouth.

"Why?!" 

"Well..." How were you going to explain that you were...fucking the culprit."Things have just been too stressful, I mean...I love my job but I can't cope with it anymore. I love you guys but..." You struggled to find the right words to describe how you were feeling, your emotions running riot as you took in the heartbroken expressions of your best friends faces.

"Come on guys! We will still see each other all the time!" You reasoned with a quivering lip, tears threatening to spill over. Before you realised it, the trio had made their way around the desk to envelope you in a massive group hug.

"We're gonna really miss you sexy lady, but if you're unhappy here you've gotta do what's right for you" Poe smiled sadly, as Finn agreed with him. Reluctantly, you pulled out of their tight embrace.

"Alright, well, I've got a meeting with Chief Organa now to talk about my leaving arrangements...I'll speak to you guys later"

A chorus of goodbyes rang out behind you as you headed out of the door to the staircase, with the intention of heading up to Chief Organa's office. You'd already been to see her to hand in your notice; to which she upset but understanding, and now you had to sort out your arrangements and job roles for the next two weeks.

"Ah, Y/N, come on in" she greeted with her usual kindly smile as you walked in, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"To be honest, these two weeks are going to be very touch and go...unless we get a call you won't need to come into the office; so for your last 2 weeks I'll put you on official leave, like I said unless there is a case we specifically need you for." Leia paused, moving to fix some piles of papers on her desk, before continuing. "I will interview candidates to find your replacement so you don't need to worry about that. Whilst you are at home, I'd like you to compile a report...a dossier if you will...about the K.R case so that both Rose and your replacement know where to start. I'm talking evidence, suspects, ex-suspects etc"

After finishing her spiel, Leia looked up, smiling at you sadly.

"I'm going to really miss you, Y/N, honestly, you were often a loose canon and I certainly won't miss the amount of paperwork you've made me have to do over the years" Leia reminisced with a laugh, which you returned; standing up to shake her hand.

"Really, Y/N, you were one of my best Detectives. You'll be sorely missed."

"I'll come and visit!"

"Please don't" Leia joked, and you left the room with a laugh.

Checking your watch, you saw that it was 5:30pm already, time to go home. With a yawn, you traipsed through a door to your left which contained the steps down into the underground car park. You'd gotten the train to work, disappearing in the morning before Kylo had woken up, and intended to get the train back to your house. Undoubtedly, Ren would probably start harassing you by phone or even turn up to your place, knowing him, but you had to at least go and get some of your things...and figure out what you were going to say to him.

You couldn't help but feel that you and Kylo were on the verge of entering dangerous territory...as if you weren't already. But, you felt that despite your best efforts the pair of you still hadn't discussed the past and you weren't even thinking about the murders. In your mind, you still hadn't made peace with who Kylo truly was...Ben Solo, your first love.

With a heavy sigh, you reached the bottom of the cold stair well and scanned your Detective's I.D to unlock the door and head into the car park, for what could be the last time. Pausing momentarily, you were just about to check the train times online; when a beautiful black car parked at the back caught your eye...or more specifically, the man leaning against it.

Of course he had come to pick you up from work, in the Aston Martin, no less.

"Good day, Nymph?" He asked as he greeted you with a chaste kiss, pulling you to him by your waist as he grinned cockily down at you.

"Not here, are you insane?" You whispered conspiratorially, eyes darting around in panic. You knew full well that this parking garage was rigged to the max with cameras and the last thing you needed was for him to be seen with you on camera.

"Only for you" he responded, reluctantly pulling away. "Get in" he then instructed, gesturing to the passenger side.

Sighing again, though secretly grateful that you didn't have to go through the stress of travelling via the notoriously unreliable train service, you slid into the warm, plush bright scarlet interior of the luxury car.

"Can we make a quick stop at my house? I've got some stuff I've gotta get" You asked, placing your bag in the spacious foot well, before securing your seat belt.

"Of course"

The journey was filled with small talk, you tried to ask Kylo about his day but he was increasingly dismissive and much more interested in what you had to say, so you humored him and explained every instance of your day.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you associating with that...bastard Poe Dameron" the man beside you seethed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he ever so slightly increased the speed of the expensive car.

"Poe?" You laughed, raising an eyebrow as you turned to him. What had he got against Poe?

"I don't like the way he speaks to you" he grumbled, switching lanes angrily.

Silently, you furrowed your brow in confusion, trying to piece together what Ren was talking about. Poe was nothing but respectful and funny, easing the tension of any room he walked into. Why would Ren take issue with... _oh._

_Oh._

An involuntary laugh escaped you, which did nothing to alleviate Ren's temper.

"Please tell me that you aren't referring to Poe calling me sexy lady sometimes" You spluttered with amusement, unable to believe the hilarity of the situation.

Didn't he know Poe was utterly gay, and not only that, that he was in a fully committed and loving relationship with Finn?! You just couldn't conceal your amusement.

"Don't laugh, I don't like it when he says it" he growled, speeding up again.

"Oh, Kylo! He's gay!" You screeched with laughter, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"What?" He breathed, his rage seeming to dissipate and be replaced with confusion and...was that relief?

"Poe is gay, and in a relationship with Finn" You explained word for word, unable to prevent the giggling that fell from your lips.

Before you realised it, the Aston Martin had cruised to a stop and you were unbuckling you seatbelt.

"I'll only be five minutes" You stated, preparing to clamber out of the car expecting Kylo to wait for you. But, it appeared he intended to come with you.

He looked at you, with a shark-like gaze which said ' _Can't have you escaping, now can I?_ '. Rolling your eyes, you pulled your house keys from your back pocket and unlocked the door.

Once inside, you stared up at the passive man who was following your every move with his signature unreadable stoic expression.

"I trust you don't have to accompany me to my bedroom" You drawled sarcastically, moving to slide past him towards the staircase, but Kylo shot one of his hands out and grabbed your wrist in an extremely tight grip.

"Little nymph, we both know you _always_ want me to accompany you to your bedroom" He growled seductively, sending a shiver through your body which you prayed he didn't notice but he most definitely did.

"Not today I don't" You breathed tiredly, finally succeeding to slip away from him and ascend the stairs.

You were physically and mentally drained, saying your good-byes at work had taken more of a toll than you thought it would and all you wanted was to curl up and go to sleep watching a comforting film...maybe you'd choose _Legally Blonde_ , Elle Woods always brought a smile to your face because she reminded you of yourself when you were rejected from acting school and had to go to a different University and you succeeded against the odds.

Stifling a yawn, you scanned your room to find what you might desperately need. Deciding clothes would be the best course of action, you crouched down and pulled a silver suitcase out from underneath your bed which you flipped open with ease. Crossing to the closet, you slid the door open and scanned the neatly hung up clothes for you best options.

You started with dresses, Ren always seemed to spring a surprise outing on you and so you wanted to be prepared for every eventuality. Grabbing a few bodycon dresses of various colours and styles, you quickly and neatly folded them and deposited them into the case. You repeated this process, with tops, shirts, jeans, shorts and skirts (some of which were scandalously short and you knew would drive Ren crazy) which almost completely filled the suitcase. 

Abandoning the closet, you crossed the room to your drawers in order to retrieve underwear and pajamas. To start with, you grabbed a few simple sets before opening the drawer below which contained your more...scandalous pieces. Grabbing practically the entire contents, you packed them into a pocket in the case before stepping back and looking around the bedroom again.

Shoes, you needed shoes. 

Once again crossing to the closet, you knelt down and grabbed a few pairs of boots, pumps and heels; you were about to stand up and toss them into the case, when you spotted a small object tucked away in the corner.

Leaning forwards you grabbed at the object, recognising it to be a small wooden photo frame, which was face down. Turning it over, a small smile involuntarily tugged at your lips.

It was an older picture of you and Ren...or should you say Ben. His broad arm was wrapped around you protectively, a smug smile on his attractive face. A much younger version of yourself was staring up at him lovingly, wearing his navy blue sweater. Tracing the outline of the picture, you were just about to place the frame into the suitcase too, when a figure in the background startled you when you instantly recognised him.

Sure, he was younger, scrawnier and much more innocent looking...but you'd recognise Armitage Hux anywhere and it was then that all of your memories came flooding back.

*********flashback********

_4 years ago - Inter City University_

_"Awwww, Armie-Swarmie pudding and pieeee" You heard someone sing-song in a mocking tone, around the corner from where you were walking. Laughter accompanied the teasing and it made your blood boil. "His daddy made his mummy cryyyyy" the teasing continued, and it really began to piss you off._

_You absolutely despised bullies._

_And at the big age of 18 and over, people were still behaving like 6 year-olds?_

_It was pathetic._

_Rounding the corner, the scene before you made you sick to your stomach. A crowd of at least 7 people were stood leering over the crumpled form of a scrawny ginger young man, who had clearly been beaten as they joked and hooted with laughter at something to do with his parents which they were clearly overjoyed at having found out._

_The worst part of it was, you knew all of the bullies and you'd thought they were decent people. Some, you knew from your course, others, from living in or near your dormitory._

_"Hey! What the fuck?" You shouted over at them, as the crowd quietened and looked shocked - like a group of naughty schoolchildren._

_"Don't panic, Y/N, we just beat him like his daddy beats him" A sleazeball of a man that you knew as Enric Pryde laughed, causing a few muffled laughs to ring out from the crowd._

_"You're despicable, aren't you supposed to be entering the Detective's academy next year, Enric? A detective whom not only makes jokes about child abuse, but beats people up for no reason? That's a first to me" You scoffed angrily, watching as the amusement died on his face. "Perhaps you've also forgotten that I too will be attending the Detective's academy next year, and that my place in the academy is firm and confirmed whereas yours is conditional...I wonder if they'd be interested in what I have to say" You spat venomously._

_"No...No...please, we were just joking with Armitage here" Pryde began, shuffling forward._

_"Oh really? Well I'm not laughing. Fuck off, the lot of you" At your words, the crowd all scrambled to move, shoving into each other as they all sloped off._

_Quickly, you crouched beside the groaning ginger._

_"Hey there, are you alright?" You whispered kindly, gently touching the young man's shoulder._

_Ever so slowly, the man shifted to the side and looked up._

_"Oh my god...Y/N"_

_"What?" You asked incredulously, staring down at him. How did he know your name?_

_"Oh my...You're Armitage Hux aren't you? You went to my high school!"_

_Finding a newfound kinship with the injured man, you tried your best to help him to his feet._

_"I knew I was right to chase you...my angel...Ben didn't know what he had" Hux spat miserably, and you almost dropped him back to the floor...Ben? How the hell did this man know Ben?_


	23. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you figure out some of the issues surrounding Hux and spend some quality time with Ren

Sat on your bedroom floor, clutching the photo frame, your eyes darted around as you tried to remember and piece together exactly what had happened between you and Armitage Hux. As far as you could tell, that memory was the only direct interaction you'd ever had with him.

After getting him to his feet that day, he had left pretty quickly and you had been left wondering what he had meant about Ben.

But, this started to form questions which you wanted answers to.

With Hux, you'd thought he was some kind of...organised crime boss or something, not the once-weedy boy from high school and University. Come to think of it, you couldn't even remember him from high school at all...but that was clearly where Ren had met him.

Kylo Ren knew that Armitage Hux had not only attended high school with you, but that he had also attended your University.

You felt sick.

"Are you almost ready?" Grumbled Kylo as he pushed the bedroom door open. You hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, so the tall man startled you when he suddenly appeared. 

Kylo took in the sight of you hunched on the floor; grasping the small wooden frame so hard that he was surprised it didn't break in half, and raised his brows in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"No, how come you didn't tell me about Hux going to school with us and then University with me?" You got straight to the point, accusation prevalent in your voice as you pulled yourself up off the floor to stand opposite him.

Ren sighed heavily, rubbing his face. He just couldn't understand why you had to keep digging around, you'd already gotten yourself into enough trouble and poking around at the past would be good for nobody.

"Nymph, you've gotta stop looking into this, it's just not safe" Kylo pleaded, moving further into the room towards you in order to pluck the photograph from your vice-like grip. Scanning it, he too noticed Hux in the background of the picture, staring disdainfully at the sight of you two together.

"Don't call me that just because you know I'm mad at you, its patronising" you seethed, tucking your last pair of shoes into the suitcase before moving across the room to grab your laptop and some art supplies; sliding them into the suitcase.

"Y/N, don't do this, don't snap at me; talk to me. Why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because you keep mocking me by diminishing the situation! I want to know what is going on, hell, I even quit my damn job because this bastard tried to kill me and you tell me to 'stop looking into it!'" You screeched in disbelief, startling Ren, whose expression soon hardened once again.

"If there was something you needed to know, I would tell you. I'd like to think that you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't keep you in the dark if it wasn't the safety option"he whispered, with an almost threatening undertone as he gently cupped your face and tucked your hair behind your ears. The way he looked at you was like you were a priceless china doll, whom he needed to protect at all costs.

And you kinda liked it.

"All you need to know," he continued quietly, gazing at you lovingly, "Is that I met him in school, and he is an absolute pain in my ass who at present, has been delt with accordingly. You, my little nymph, do not need to worry one little bit whilst you are with me." He tilted your head higher so you were properly staring up at him, before he lent down and placed a delicate kiss upon your lips.

"Alright?" He prompted, his hands disappearing from your face only to be placed on either of your hips.

"Okay" You conceded reluctantly, his words still unable to ease the sinking feeling in your stomach.

****************************************

It was later in the evening, that you thought you were going to burst into tears. You hadn't really realised how it had happened, but it reminded you of how things were before, when Kylo went by his original name.

You were curled up snugly on one of the oxblood chesterfield sofas in Kylo's library, reading his beautiful old copy of Charlotte Bronte's 'Jane Eyre' and he was sat on the sofa opposite, reading an equally as immaculate copy of 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens. The reason this seemingly simple pair of activities was making you so emotional, was because it reminded you of the way you were before.

Before any of all this crap happened, before Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. When the pair of you could simply relax and enjoy each others company in the same room. Content, you cast your eyes upward, over the top of your book to observe the attractive man whom was concentrating on the paperback which seemed minute in his large hands.

Very slowly, so as to not distract him from his reading, you slipped a bookmark between the pages of your book and gently dropped it at your side in order to pick up a sketchbook and pencils which had sat untouched on the sofa beside you.

Unable to take your eyes off of his adonis-like appearence, you lightly began to sketch him in his relaxed state; making sure to get as much detail as you possibly could, turning the pencil on its side to add some dimension and shading.

"What're you up to, Nymph?" Ren asked, watching you as you sketched intently.

"drawing" you responded absentmindedly, moving the pencil into your other hand so you could use your fingers to rub some of the lines and blend them which wasn't ideal, but you didn't have any of your blending tools, you'd thrown them away long ago. Making a grunt of disapproval at the sloppy blending, you scrunched your nose in concentration as you tried to fix the messiness of the piece.

"I don't have many of my art supplies anymore, I threw them away" you grumbled in irritation, grasping the pencil tightly in your dominant hand once again to add more darkness to the image.

"We will go shopping tomorrow, I will get you whatever you need or want: paints, charcoal, pastels, books, canvases or clothes..." he grinned wolfishly, "lingerie"

Scowling playfully, you turned your attention back to the sketchbook in front of you.

"No, don't worry it's alright, I'll manage"

"No, we are going shopping"

You looked up from the sketchbook once again, taking in his determined expression, knowing you probably weren't going to succeed at dissuading him.

"Why? I don't need you to buy things for me" You said with a slight laugh, placing the pencil down flat against the page.

"I know, but I haven't spoiled you yet and I want to spoil you rotten" He replied honestly, with a teasing smirk as he leaned forwards in his seat.

"Right, alright Mr Grey" you laughed, referencing the fact that in Fifty Shades, Christian would always buy things for Ana and she would always be horrified at how much they cost.

"Mr Grey?" Kylo quipped, amusement evident on his face.

"Yeah...he always used to buy her...stuff" You gulped, realising how what you'd just said sounded.

Smirk growing, Kylo closed his book and stood up.

"Mr Grey? I'll show you Mr Grey."


	24. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren takes you shopping...

"That dress is £800, no way in hell are you buying that for me" You hissed in surprise, trying your best not to attract the attention of the snobbish shop assistants in the outlandishly expensive boutique which Ren had just dragged you into.

"Yes, I am...they have an emerald green version too, we will get that as well" He handed the two dresses...or should you say, scraps of material, a black one and a dark green one, to a sour-faced woman who had been following you around the store like a lost puppy. Her arms were filled with designer dresses, tops and skirts of all kinds; her face barely visible over the mounds of clothing.

Gently, you placed your hand on Ren's arm.

"Kylo, thats enough, I don't even need all of this..." Ren silenced you with a wave of his hand. striding with purpose over to the other side of the boutique, to retrieve another dress he had spotted.

This one, was undoubtedly your favorite though.

It was a tight fitting bodycon dress, with spaghetti straps; made out of a navy blue crushed velvet material and decorated with a smattering of gold stars. It was stunning...but its price tag absolutely was NOT.

"Kylo, NO! That's £1000!" You screeched, no longer caring if the shop assistant heard.

Wordlessly, he picked up the dress.

"Now, we are done"

After Kylo paid an eye-watering amount for the clothes, which almost made you combust on the spot, he held both large bags with one hand and grasped yours with the other as he led you out of the white door of the boutique and into the main area of the shopping mall. 

"Stop complaining, that was only the first store" he scoffed, tightening his grasp on your hand. For a while, you couldn't even process what he had just done. One of those dresses, was more than your houses' mortgage.

Silently, you walked beside him, growing a little bit concerned as a smug smirk grew on his attractive face.

"What?" You asked, staring wide-eyed up at him.

"Nothing...I just forgot that one of my favorite stores is up here..." he explained mysteriously, before veering off to the right.

The shop that stood before you, rendered you speechless.

An ornate, red, gold and black sign hung above a dimly lit window display, reading in beautiful calligraphy _'La premiere commande - boutique de lingerie',_ which from your high school French lessons, you understood translated to 'The First Order - Lingerie Boutique'.

With a shocked gasp, you took in the phenomenal aesthetic of the elusive store before you.

"What the -" You took a step closer, unable to believe what you were seeing. The boutique was beautifully out of place, it looked like a pretty shop you would find in the middle of Paris' most expensive shopping district, not in the middle of a modern shopping mall. It's windows were traditional and edged with red wood frames which were the same shade of red as the sign, with its front door off to the left being painted glossy black adorned with a golden door-knocker.

Smirking at your enamored expression, Kylo tugged you forwards and knocked. A few minutes later, the door was slowly opened to reveal a slender middle-aged woman who had rouged lips and cheeks. She exuded luxury, expensive earrings and a string of pearls adorning her expensive outfit which were paired with seamed stockings and what you suspected to be Louboutin patent black leather heels. Instantly, she smiled when she set eyes on kylo.

"Monsieur Ren! It is delightful to see you again!" She greeted him with a thick french accent, before doing a double-take when she spotted you at his side, your hand clamped in his.

"Sacre bleu! You have finally brought the girl to me! She is like a little pixie!"

"A nymph, to be precise" he observed with a smirk, to which the french woman nodded enthusiastically. 

"A nymph indeed! Come now, I am Madame Delphini Rochier" She greeted enthusiastically, holding her hand out for you to take, Kylo releasing you to move forwards.

Excitedly, she beckoned you again, "Come...come!" She led you inside the store, and your heart almost exploded.

The walls were decorated in a stunning dark red brocade wallpaper, with a black carpet throughout the entirety of the ground floor of the store. Lingerie hung everywhere, the most intricate and astoundingly beautiful underwear that you had ever seen. The place was like a labyrinth of sex and seduction, Madame Rochier acting like your tour guide as she pulled you arm in arm through into the middle of the ground floor of her shop.

In the centre, a plush red chaise lounge stood in front of a curtained off changing room and inbetween them, a glossy black podium stood where presumably you could show off your purchases to your partner.

"Now, Kylo, you wait here while myself and..."

"Y/N" you offered politely, as she smiled decadently in return.

"myself and Y/N go shopping...and the budget?"

"No expense spared, she can have whatever she desires" he nodded stoically, before moving to sit on the sofa, crossing his left leg over his right.

Needing no further encouragement, the french woman to your left began to guide you past all of the amazing lingerie on the ground floor to head straight to some shining black stairs at the back of the shop, which were illuminated by red LED strip lights between each step.

"For you, my dear, we will not shop on the ground floor, no...your tastes are much more refined" she announced regally, as the pair of you began to ascend the steps.

"Now, tell me, do you tend to prefer more...sexy lingerie or more...cutesy" she inquired, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Erm...sexy?" You offered in way of response as she grinned back.

"I imagined so"

After what felt like hours, Madame had dragged you through every inch of the upper floor, grabbing arm fulls of bras, panties, corsets, suspenders and stockings. You had laughed, joked and she had told you all about her fascinating life living in Paris (the inspiration behind the shop front no doubt) before the pair of you turned to descend the stairs again.

"Now, Y/N" she placed a gentle finger on your wrist as you both stopped in your tracks.

"Shall we give our Monsieur Ren a little show?" She grinned mischeviously, her eagle eyes sparkling with intent.

"What kind of show?"

Before you'd realised what was happening, Rochier had herded you into a dressing room upstairs and was squashing your internal organs into a stunningly simple black leather corset. Seamed stockings much like her own were shoved onto your legs and attached to suspenders which were sewn to the suspender belt she'd fastened around your waist before assaulting you with the corset. Smiling to herself, Delphini Rochier began pulling down your hair which you'd braided for ease earlier so that it now hung loosely in relaxed waves around your face.

"One minute" she stated, disappearing out of the changing room to go and get something. Turning around slowly, afraid at what you might see, you took in your appearance in the floor length mirror behind you.

The first thing you noticed, honestly, were your tits. The corset had pushed them together and upwards so much, that you thought they might spill out over the top. Then, it was your now cinched waist and as you turned to the side, your ass which looked amazing being accentuated by the black lace thong Rochier had thrown at you whilst you were dressing. 

Seconds later, the curtain was pulled back and Madame entered the fitting room once more.

"Here, step into these" she instructed, placing an expensive pair of heels at your feet. Complying, you slipped them on and watched as you grew a few inches taller. Quickly, Rochier then revealed the two items of makeup she had been grasping in her other hand, which appeared to be a black kohl eye liner and a blood-red lipstick that she then applied to your face.

"Alright, here is the plan. Ever so slowly, you will descend the stairs and go towards him...make sure you sway your hips!" She began enthusiastically, her excitement making her french accent thicker, "Then when you get to the sofa, straddle him and kiss him and just as he gets excited, stop! Tell him...tell him he is naughty and this is not the place to make a scene" she mischievously smiled, eyes sparkling, as your heart pounded anxiously.

This was most definitely not a good idea...especially after last night, your Fifty Shades of Grey comment had really riled him up and he had almost tied you to the bed...almost. Unfortunately, you had both had to calm down and not behave so extremely, as it had been almost 3 in the morning; you'd been enjoying each others company for hours with out realising it.

Just like old times.

But, if you did this now, you knew there would most definitely be no escape for you tonight.

"Alright, I'll do it, let's go" Smiling, Rochier nodded.

"I'll stay up here, I wouldn't want to intrude" she grinned a knowing, cat-like grin, "But no funny business! Only tease him, don't actually do the deed" she instructed as she waggled a finger at you in an admonishing manor.

Taking a deep breath (as deep a breath as you could possibly take in the ridiculously tight corset, that is), you reached the top of the stairs and without allowing yourself to hesitate, you began to saunter down them; one step at a time.

"Well, you took your ti...shit" Ren groaned, agape as he took in the sight of you as you walked towards him, gazing at him intently.

Wordlessly, you reached the sofa and the man below you tossed his phone to the side; which he had been intently reading something on as you placed your first knee onto the sofa at his left before tugging yourself up to straddle him. Instantly, his hands flew to your bare ass cheeks; grabbing the soft flesh harshly.

Following Madame Rochier's orders, you swept him into a deep and torturous kiss, entwining your fingers into his dark hair before tugging, which prompted a guttural moan to emerge from Kylo as he shifted ever so slightly beneath you which caused friction between his hardening cock and your core. Gasping, you took that as your sign to pull away.

"Now, don't be naughty; we wouldn't want to cause a scene" You scolded salaciously, narrowing your eyes and biting your swollen lips, trying not to smile as you took in Ren's flustered appearance, his tousled hair and his equally as swollen lips which were now haphazardly smeared with your lipstick making him look fresh out of some kind of R rated movie.

"Nymph...you look" he began breathlessly, but you silenced him with a finger to his red lips.

Grinning, you attempted to clamber off him when each of his large hands grasped your thighs and firmly clamped them to his, so that you could not move.

"You got off easy last night, little whore, saying you were tired; but you won't tonight" His fingertips dug deeper into the sensitive flesh of your thighs, his eyes clouded with lust as he glared up at you, his tone completely changing; "Now, you are going to take your slutty ass upstairs and put your clothes on over the top of this..." he appeared lost for words, before continuing, "ensemble, we are going to buy whatever it is that you've picked out and THEN" he moved ever closer to you, with the intention of hissing into your ear "I am going to fuck your brains out"

With a surprised laugh, you leaned back in his hold.

"Is that so?" You teased with a mocking grin, which he narrowed his eyes at.

Licking your lips, you prepared to tell him a small piece of information you'd been withholding.

"Actually, that will have to wait. I got a text from Rey earlier, we are going out for late lunch...I'm meeting her at the new restaurant that has opened in the food court at..." you checked the time on his phone, "oh would you look at that, I'm meeting her in fifteen minutes. I better go and get changed"

With a wide, victorious smirk, you successfully pulled yourself off him and sauntered back towards the stairs, exaggerating your hip movements as you ascended the steps and left the man on the sofa in complete shock.

*******************************************************************************************

"Awwww, it's so good to see you! I've missed you ridiculously!" Rey greeted jovially, jumping up from her seat at the bar where she had been waiting for you to arrive.

"Same here" you groaned, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Arm in arm, the pair of you began to walk through the swanky new eatery to a booth in the middle of the wall. Sitting down, you began to scan the menu for some kind of salad - against your better judgement, you'd kept the lingerie on as per Ren's request and eating a large, heavy meal would definitely not bode well with the tightness of the corset.

"I think....I think I'll have the steak and cheese salad with...oh yeah, I'll have a sex on the beach" you grinned excitedly as you mentioned the cocktail, which piqued Rey's interest.

"A cocktail? Are you not driving?"

"No, Ren said he will pick me up"

"Who?"

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

You'd royally tripped yourself up there, how were you going to say this. You had to think on your feet quickly.

"Well...I..., a while ago, well for a while, I've been seeing someone. His name is...uh...Matt Benson and he is a Radar Technician" you blagged, really wishing that your cocktail was already here so you could've taken a big gulp for courage.

Gasping, Rey leaned forwards. "Oh my god! Shut up! When can I meet him?"

Double shit.

"Uh...not yet. I wanna make sure he is...you know...the one"

Luckily, Rey nodded enthusiastically.

"I totally get it, eeek! I'm so happy for you? Does he treat you good? Becuase if he doesn't I'll..." Rey trailed off, bringing her fists up to mime beating someone up which made you laugh. You'd love to see her go up against Kylo, he'd genuinely just pick her up and toss her across the room carelessly.

"He does. We don't always see eye to eye but, we always seem to sort it out in the end" 

Someone, somewhere in the restaurant snickered scornfully but you ignored it, thinking it wasn't about you.

"Is he hot?" she asked devilishly as a waiter approached, and you ordered your meals and drinks. Once the waiter had left, she leaned forwards inquisitively, prompting you to answer.

"Oh yeah, unfathomably so."

"Good in bed?" she asked all-too loudly, which caused a few questioning glances to be sent your way by other customers but regardless, you nodded in response which sent her giggling like a schoolgirl. You were just about to ask her how she was, when out of the corner of your eye over Rey's shoulder, tucked into a darkened booth in the back-left corner of the dining room; you saw a man you most definitely did not want to see.

The sickeningly familiar ginger, Armitage Hux, was sat running a finger slowly around the rim of his whisky glass, and he was staring straight at you.


	25. Caution and Silver ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo gets you from the restaurant, and thats not all he gets

You had given a brief overview of the situation to Rey, but soon, Hux was beckoning you over with one of his long, pale index fingers.

"You know, I've taken quite a shine to that forensic scientist" Hux announced as you took a seat in the darkened booth across from him, his snake-like eyes seeming to glow in the low light.

"Leave Rey alone" you commanded coolly, leaning back in your seat with your arms crossed as you attempted to appear as relaxed and blase as possible despite being absolutely paralysed with fear. You needed Ren to come and rescue you, but when you discreetly checked your watch it was dismaying to find there was still an hour left before Ren was supposed to come and pick you up.

Both you and Rey could be dead in that that time.

Hux laughed, bringing what was left of his whisky to his lips and finishing the glass with a small gulp.

"No, I am kidding...it's not her I am interested in" he poignantly retorted, his eyes sparkling with malice.

"I don't understand" you began, leaning forwards in your seat with your arms on the table, "What have I done to hurt you? Why is it me that you are coming for?"

Hux tried to smirk, but in reality, it presented itself as more of a sad smile. He too then leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table.

"Its such a shame, really, you haven't done anything to me at all; it is Ben Solo whose life I need to ruin." Hux leaned even further forwards, to the point you could feel his breath on your face and at this point, you pulled your phone out of your pocket so that you were ready to call Ren at a moments notice. 

But, across the room, you hadn't noticed Rey tapping away. Unbeknownst to yourself, when you'd been injured, Rey persuaded Ren to give her his number so that when he found anything else out from the doctors he could keep her posted. 

She was thanking her lucky stars that her negotiating efforts had been successful. 

Dialing his number, she turned her back to the two people talking quietly and began to whisper into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rey, what is the matter? Is Y/N okay?" Kylo's voice was rushed and panicked, his deep tones scaring Rey as she screwed herself up into a ball as tightly as was possible in order to avoid being seen by the intimidating ginger man, who appeared to be giving Y/N some kind of interrogation in the corner.

"No, that Armitage Hux guy has shown up and he is giving her the third degree" As she said this, the line seemed to change and become muffled as Rey was sure she heard cursing and something being smashed in the background.

"I'm on my way" and with that, the line went dead.

Back in the corner, Hux was continuing with his verbal tirade.

"Between you and me, I don't want you dead...quite the opposite, actually"

Narrowing your eyes, you took in the ginger man's sincere gaze, trying desperately but failing miserably to process what he was saying to you.

Ignoring what he said last, you decided to use a different tactic.

"You know, I have to be honest, I didn't remember you at first...but then I did. I remember helping you" you spoke tactfully and delicately, not wanting to say something that might potentially set him off.

A small, child-like smile dragged its way onto his face.

"I didn't think you would" Disconcerted, you raised an eyebrow. His tone had completely changed, from harsh, abrasive and borderline threatening to...gentle? Kind?

What the hell had happened?

"I remember lying there so hurt and you, YOU" his head snapped up, his eyes wild as he leaned forwards again, reaching across the table to grab your wrist, "you were my guardian angel, the streetlamps behind you had made a halo and you were beautiful...you still are" his tone hardened again, his eyes snapping up to yours.

Was this man seriously flirting?

You didn't know what to do, as his thumb began to draw little circles on your wrist, his eyes flickering down to his hand on yours before looking back upwards to make eye contact with her again.

"Hux," you began, before he swiftly cut you off.

"Please, call me Armitage" he instructed cordially, smiling softly again.

"You drugged me, in a club, with the intention of doing..."

"You don't know my intentions" he hissed angrily with his tone sharp again, leaning forwards; his grip on your wrist tightening painfully.

The situation was clearly escalating, as he peered intensely at you from across the table.

"I was going to take you away, away from him"

"From who?"

The words had only just left your mouth, when Armitage was abruptly picked up by his collar and tossed carelessly out of the booth and onto the floor. He was just about to get up, when a black boot made contact with his pale nose; kicking him back to the ground with a vicious blow. Scarlet blood began to fall from his nostrils as you looked up, shocked.

Ren loomed over you, with one hand now firmly grasping your left shoulder; as he sneered down at a groaning Armitage. With great effort, the man you'd just been talking too staggered to his feet. To your surprise, he was smirking despite the blood.

"See, you're crazy!" Hux screeched hysterically in amusement, taking in your shocked expression. Kylo did not reply, which prompted Hux to jeer at him some more. "What, cat got your tongue? Or perhaps you are just a pussy" Hux hissed with a chuckle, just as Ren threw a punch at his stomach which made him double over, unable to summon anymore insults.

"No, I was just choosing not to speak because I'm so infuriated that it is off the scale" You knew Kylo well enough by this point, that by the tone of his voice he was feeling positively murderous.

"And, " Kylo continued, hooking his fingers under the edge of the neckline of your top, tugging you upwards which you obliged with. His arm then snaked around your waist, "the only pussy involved here, belongs to ME" he growled angrily, as Hux stared up at you.

As Ren began to lead you out of the restaurant, he beckoned for Rey to come with, which sent her scrambling to her face with surprise permanently etched onto her face.

***********************************************************************************************

After dropping Rey off at her house, it was just yourself and Ren sat in complete silence in the plush interior of his speeding Aston Martin. You knew the man driving was absolutely seething with anger, but the issue was deciphering whether that anger was aimed at you.

"Are you mad at me?" You tentatively asked, your voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Kylo took a few minutes to respond, before taking his closest hand to you off of the steering wheel and grasping your hand.

"No, but you should've called me the second you saw him" he spat angrily, squeezing your hand as he pulled into the underground parking garage of his building.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to set him off or anything" 

Ren slowed the car before pulling into his space and turning off the engine.

"Come on"

You didn't need to be told twice, all but throwing yourself out of the car, expecting to have to sprint after him to the elevator; but no. He was waiting for you, holding his hand out to you which you accepted gratefully. As the pair of you walked together Kylo wrapped his arm around your shoulders so your arm was hanging across your body in order to still grasp his hand.

Walking into the elevator, Ren inputted the code and clicked for penthouse level.

"Are you still wearing the lingerie?" His words shocked you, as he looked down at you with the angry glimmer still present in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes" you breathed out in response, as he squeezed you once in his embrace.

"Good"

*********************************************************************************************

You were lying on his massive bed now, wearing nothing but the lingerie as you waited for him to reappear. The anticipation was almost burning you as you tried to calm your labored breathing and slow your beating heart, but nothing worked.

All you could do was clamp your thighs together and hope for the best.

"My, my. Isn't that a sight for sore eyes" Ren mused, his voice laced with poisonous undertones as his eyes raked every inch of your skin whilst he stalked around the bed like a predator.

As if remembering a funny joke, Kylo suddenly smirked.

"What was it said you wanted, Nymph...the other day in the library...something about...Fifty shades of Grey?"

"I never said that" you whispered hoarsely, only just noticing the silvery grey tie wrapped around Kylo's hand and clenched into his fist.

Kylo didn't respond, he didn't need to.

Effortlessly, he knelt on the bed in order to straddle you so that he could get perfect access to your wrists. Looking up at the headboard, you cocked your head to the side as you tried to figure out what he would tie you up too. His headboard was made up of quilted black leather, there were no possible areas for him to use.

Spotting your confusion, Kylo reached up and over the top of the black leather, before pulling up on something; revealing a silver bar akin to a long hand rail which he could most definitely attach you to. He wasted no time, binding your wrists tightly before triple knotting you to the metal bar.

"Of course" you mumbled under your breath, in partial disbelief that he would have secret sex dungeon elements hidden in his room...but it didn't really surprise you at all.

"Look at you...all helpless" he breathed, running both of his hands down your corseted chest; making your breath hitch in apprehension as you worried slightly about what he would do next.

His hands settled at your cinched waist, grasping you firmly before leaning down and stealing your breath with a messy, obscene kiss in which he harshly bit at your lips multiple times which made you gasp and squirm beneath him, your movement limited by the bindings on your wrists.

Abruptly, Kylo swung unto action, ripping the corset open using the silver clasps that lined the front of the black material.

"I wish I could go slowly and savor every moment but not today...not today" he growled angrily, groping your breasts and teasing your nipples with his skilled hands, before moving further downwards to carefully pull your black lace thong off though leaving the suspenders and stockings in place. You presumed he liked them too much to take off.

With no warning, Kylo thrusted into you deeply which elicited a loud and X-rated moan to fall from your lips. You watched as his hand came down and you expected it to go to your throat, but instead he opted to grasp your y/h/c hair and tug harshly which sent a whole new sensation tearing through your scalp at the same time as you experienced immense pleasure. 

Occasionally, just to put you even further on edge, Kylo would circle your clit with his free hand as he mercilessly pounded into you; which made you instinctively clench around his cock leading him to grunt and groan repeatedly.

"Fuck, you fucking whore...y/n" he growled, pulling your hair.

You found yourself unable to form a coherent sentence in between the string of moans and mewls you were screeching at Kylo, his thrusts speeding up and becoming less calculated as your thighs began to tremble with the mounting pressure between your thighs.

"You don't get to cum until I say you do" he panted through greeted teeth, shifting his hand from your hair instead to your throat; mostly to stabilise himself.

"Please" you puffed, your entire body feeling as if it were undulating and pulsating with toe-curling pleasure as Ren applied a small amount of pressure to your neck, restricting your airways.

"Please....what" he breathed heavily, groaning and gasping with every sloppy thrust as he awaited your response expectantly.

"Please can I cum, please sir" he smirked, pleased that you'd instinctively called him Sir without any prompts.

"Cum for me" he practically yelled as the pair of you smashed into your respective orgasms, your bodies shaking as the pair of you rode out your intense highs.


	26. Solo&C.B Enterprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we go to work with Kylo...

(Sorry for the long wait, I've just started back at College and everything is mad at the minute. I'll update as frequently as I can, L.A)

Ren had and yourself had gone out. As the CEO of his dads company now that all of his living relatives were...deceased...he occasionally had to disappear off to business events, meetings or just to do an honest days work. Today, he'd invited you along to go with him and to his surprise you'd accepted his invitation.

In the tote bag slung over your shoulder, you had a small tin of watercolour paints and a pad of watercolour paper, in which you intended to practice your painting whilst he worked away.

The headquarters of Solo&C.B Enterprises was an impossibly tall, glass skyscraper which you'd driven past a million times before and admired without realising just what it was. 

"Come on, My office is right on the top floor" Ren explained as his hand came to your lower back, guiding you inside the sliding glass double doors of the building. 

Instantly, the pair of you were treated like V.I.Ps. The bustling crowd of suit-clad employees parted like the red sea for you and Kylo to walk with ease towards the elevators at the back of the foyer. Without hesitation, once the pair of you were inside, Ren jabbed the button which would take them all the way to the top of the skyscraper, floor 72.

"We're going to have some fun today" Kylo announced gruffly, a salacious grin marring his attractive, chiseled features. His tone of voice startled you, not expecting his panty-destroying lustful gaze to attack you so early in the day.

"What?" You gasped with a laugh, taking a slight step to the side in order to stare at the immaculately dressed man to your left.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough"

Choosing not to respond, you subconsciously bit your lip as you tried your best to understand what he meant. Ever since he had found you in the restaurant with Hux yesterday, Ren had been behaving like a man starved of sex and affection.

Almost as if he was afraid to loose you, which of course, he was. He'd had enough dealings with the unpleasant, lecherously slimy man who was Armitage Hux, to know that anything even remotely involving his little nymph and that ginger bastard would lead to devastation.

With a pleasant 'ding', the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal an open plan, black and white decorated place which acted as a second foyer those wanting to visit Ren in his office. As soon as Ren stepped out of the elevator, tugging you after him, the pair of you were approached by a sour-looking blonde woman whom had an unpleasant, shit-eating grin plastered onto her make-up caked face. She was pretty, that much was true, but something about her screamed FAKE. Her pencil skirt and matching jacket were just one size too small, so that everything was accentuated; though Ren didn't seem to give her a second glance which pleased and reassured you immensely but seemed to anger the all-too eager blonde.

"Nymph, this is my secretary Miss Danica Blake" He introduced boredly, with the intention of leading you past her hurriedly, but Miss Blake appeared to have other ideas.

"It's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you, darling," she purred venomously, in a way which suggested it most certainly was not her pleasure at all, "I've heard so much about you." Danica held her hand out for you to shake politely, her green eyes narrowing poisonously which suggested she intended her words as a threat.

"I wish I could say the same" You replied with the slightest hiss to your voice, dragging your own identical shit-eating grin onto your face which Miss Blake clearly didn't anticipate.

Abruptly, you felt Ren's protective hand at the small of your back in way to pull you along as he sent a piercing stare Danica's way, sending her teetering back to the confines of her glossy white desk; wobbling in her bright red fuck-me heels which she'd clearly donned to try and catch Kylo's attention.

It didn't work.

Sending one last annoyed glance her way, you allowed yourself to to be ushered across the small foyer to the black, glossy modern door which led into the office.

As soon as you crossed the threshold, your breath caught in your throat. In the center of the room, matching the black floor was a black desk with a plush black leather chair, the chair facing the door. A white, expensive apple iMac sat pride of place on top of it, accompanied by expensive pens and papers.

Behind the chair, the back wall of the office was constructed completely of floor-ceiling windows which provided the people in the office with a magnificent view of the city's skyline. The walls to the left of the room where also floor to ceiling windows, but instead of the skyline it offered a view into a meeting room with a long grey meeting desk lined with luxurious white leather seats.

Letting out a noise of appreciation, you wandered towards the windows leading outside, taking in the sprawling city beneath you.

"I might try and paint the skyline...I was never very good at that..." But you were roughly cut off by Ren's large hands grabbing your hips, so tightly that his grip almost hurt.

_Almost._

"Later on...when I've finished with my meetings," he began, raising a single finger to tuck your hair behind you ear in order to lean in close to whisper, "I'm gonna bend you over my desk and fuck you"

His words went straight to your core, your thighs clenching together involuntarily which didn't go unnoticed by the man who was grabbing you; a low chuckle escaping him at your response.

But would you let him have this easily?

Of course not.

"Oh really?," You began breathlessly, twisting in his grip so that you were facing him again, "I'm sure Miss Danica Blake would love to-"

"Danica is a cheap slut, who is unfortunately a very good secretary." His harsh words caught you off-guard, your y/e/c eyes widening in surprise.

"Scathing words from you, Mr Ren, that's a rather harsh conclusion."

"Well, you don't know Danica" As he said this, a conspiratorial smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps I should fire her...," one of his hands was slowly running its way up your thigh with the intention of reaching the heat between your legs, "And have you take up her role...I'd have access to this," he cupped your sex, prompting you to gulp deeply with anticipation, "all the time."

You were willing yourself to come up with a sarky retort, but nothing would come to you before Kylo spoke up again.

"Speaking of access," With no prior warning, he picked you up and perched you on his desk; parting your legs in order to stand between them, "Let's play a game"

With his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously, he brought a hand to your face to manually turn your head to look over your shoulder through into the vacant meeting room.

"In just under 15 minutes, I'll be sat at the head of that meeting table in an exceedingly important business meeting, with a prime view of you sat on my desk; writhing in throes of pleasure."

Confused, you arched an eyebrow.

"And how exactly would I...oh" Your question died in your throat as from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he produced what was blatantly a vibrator.

"This, is paired with a handy little app on my phone. I can control motions, speed, pressures....pretty much anything, little nymph. And whilst I am in my meeting, you're going to perch your pretty little ass in the middle of my desk just as you are now, so that I can watch you cum and cum again and if you're a good little whore; I might just fuck you"

In less than ten seconds, Ren had your skirt completely hitched up and had dipped his hand into your panties.

"Oh dear me, little whore, you're soaked" he whispered darkly, as he slowly rubbed the length of the toy along your folds which prompted an anticipatory shudder to tear through you. Satisfied that he'd teased you and lubricated the pink vibrator enough, he positioned it at your throbbing entrance and slowly pushed it inside.

Letting out a sigh as the object was embedded inside you, you watched as Ren removed his hand from the inside of your underwear with a satisfied grin. Abruptly and rather roughly, Kylo then grabbed you between the legs which jolted the toy inside you; stealing your breath.

"Good girl" he praised, before smoothing out your skirt again. Keeping one hand on your left thigh, he raised his right wrist to check the time on his immensely expensive Rolex.

"I've gotta go, little nymph, but just so you know...if you even so much as think of removing the vibrator without my permission you will be in serious trouble."


	27. Skyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shenanigans ensue...

(A/N OMG IM SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, COLLEGE HAS BEEN CRAZY WITH MAD DEADLINES BECAUSE OF THE VIRUS. I'll try my best to update more regularly, thank you so much for all of your support, it means so much!)

It had been half an hour since Ren disappeared off to his meeting. He hadn't glanced at you since it had started and you were beginning to think he had been bluffing, though Kylo Ren had never struck you as someone who bluffed.

Surprisingly, your painting was also going well. With the smallest, thinnest paintbrush you'd brought with you; you'd outlined the skyline in black and grey in order to capture the foreboding, overtly modern appearance of the skyscrapers; using water from a water dispenser just off to the left in Ren's office.

Finishing the line you were painting, you looked up again to look for the shape of the next one when out of the corner of your eye; you noticed someone staring at you.

_Ren._

He was leaned so leisurely back in his chair, one would be forgiven for thinking he was at home relaxing instead of in a high-profile business meeting on the top floor of a skyscraper. His handsome face was completely devoid of any emotion as he slowly, ever-so-slowly, brought one of his hands to his face. He rubbed his chin for a little while, pretending to listen to what was being discussed when one of his fingers ghosted his lips in what you interpreted to be a discreet 'shhh' sign.

Oh, god.

You felt it start, you hadn't even seen him on his phone. The toy pulsated inside you, shocking you as you completely ruined the painting, your shaking hand dragging a broad black stripe across the middle of the half-outlined skyline. It had felt like it had started on its most powerful setting but unbeknownst to you, that wasn't even close to it.

Gasping out a small moan, you dropped the art materials to the floor as you clamped a hand over your mouth. Ren hadn't told you if his office was sound proof or not, you really didn't wish to bring attention to yourself it would be bad enough if one of them looked at you never mind if they heard you moaning.

Salaciously, you gave in to the pleasure the vibrator offered you and lazily you began to roll your hips against the cold surface of the desk; providing a deep angle for the buzzing toy to reach. Against your will, another scandalous moan escaped you; much louder than the other one. Leaning back on one hand, careful as to not accidentally push the expensive iMac off the surface, you tossed your head backwards to try and suck some air into your lungs.

Frightened that the meeting had potentially heard you, as you grinded into the toy you hesitantly opened your left eye to find that to your relief, everybody apart from Ren was enthralled by the clearly uninteresting meeting at hand. At this stage, the man wasn't even trying to make his observation of you discreet and anybody in the meeting who followed his gaze would see you on his desk; cumming like a wanton slut. Arching your back, you felt as the toy began to move faster and with more intensity, making you whimper desperately for release.

You half expected him to be monitoring how close you were from in the meeting, and for him to abruptly switch off the vibrator and prevent your orgasm; but to your delight he didn't. You rolled effortlessly into orgasm, hips rolling on his desk as your juices flowed down your thighs. This endless cycle of over-stimulation continued, until to your horror, a door opened behind you.

Panicking, you clamped your thighs together and turned wide-eyed to the meeting room which now appeared to be vacant. How long had this been going on for?

You'd lost track of time.

Relief filled you as the person rounded the desk and revealed themselves to be none other than Kylo himself. Amused and aroused, he pulled his desk chair away from your legs and rolled it back a few paces in order to take a seat.

Wordlessly, he parted your legs to get a good view of your pussy being assaulted by his vibrator. 

"Please" You begged with a desperate whisper, though you weren't entirely sure what for.

"What do you need, little Nymph?" He asked, cocking his head to one side as he basked in the sight of you all but riding his desk.

"You, please, I -" But your words dissipated as yet another orgasm ripped through you, the toy switching off in the process. Whilst riding out your high, you hadn't even noticed that Ren had moved himself forwards and removed the toy in exchange for his mouth.

Fervently, his tongue lapped at the juices covering your core and inner thighs like a starved man as you tangled your fingers into his dark hair.

It was going to be a long day.

*************************************************************

Armitage Hux checked his caller i.d and was instantly repulsed.

A few months ago, he had slept with Ren's cheap bimbo secretary in order to open a channel to the business side of Ren's life. Any opportunity that arose to ruin him Hux would take, whether it be through his personal or business life.

Desperately, oh so desperately, Hux wanted to ignore the tacky whore's call; but he couldn't bring himself to. After all, what if she had something important for him. With a deep, irritated sigh, Hux put on his best fake voice.

"Hey baby" He said slimily, which of course made the stupid bitch giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Hello there, Armie, I've got some news for you!" She whispered in her shrill voice, accompanied with another giggle.

"What would that be, babe?" He asked absentmindedly as he flicked through a book in his lap. 

"That girl you want is here." At her words, Armitage's eyes suddenly widened as he leaned forwards apprehensively.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she said her name is...Y/N L/N" The slut laughed again, and Hux could imagine her sat at her desk twiddling her hair around her finger repulsively.

"Where is Ren?"

"Here too, he's in a meeting."

"When does the meeting finish?" He grilled her excitedly, checking the expensive watch strapped to his wrist.

"In around fifteen minutes."

Hux sighed in annoyance, huffing as he ran an exasperated hand through his previously styled ginger hair. He wouldn't be able to get there within fifteen minutes, so that was a bust.

"But what I really wanted to tell you, is there will be a business gala in a couple of days. If Kylo -" She paused, giggling flirtily at the fact she had used her bosses' first name, "is attending, she will no doubt be with him. It would be so busy too, the perfect time for you to-"

"Thank you, baby" He bid her goodbye quickly, going as far as to rudely cut her off.

A gala she said...well, it appeared it was time for Armitage Hux to buy a suit.


	28. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren convinces you to go to the gala, and you get ready to go.

"You can't say no, it's for charity!" Ren snorted in amusement, rolling over beside you in order to stare at your face intently. He had been trying to convince you to go to some gala his company was hosting, but to be honest, you really didn't want to.

It didn't seem like your scene...at all.

"I am definitely NOT gala material, I will only cause problems for you" You responded, shoving his hand away which had come to play with your hair, as you slowly sat up in the plush expanse of his luxurious bed.

"Nonsense." He scoffed, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he stared at your naked back when you stood up to retrieve one of his black shirts to slip on over your head. With a tired stretch, you turned around again and made your way back to the bed to perch on it.

"When is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow night."

A victorious grin made its way on your face. It was tomorrow and he expected you to be able to go to a gala, just like that?

"Well, that's impossible, I don't have a dress and I don't have a hair or makeup appointment booked, so in short i absolutely can't -" You words disappeared when Kylo nonchalantly waved his hand dismissively at you, a sharkish grin clouding his features which instantly made you suspicious.

"All of that has already been taken care of."

Narrowing your eyes, you were just about to press the issue further when Kylo lurched towards you like a predator going after its prey, grasping your waist in his large grip. He tossed you to the side, making a squeak fall out of your mouth as he then trapped you beneath his imposing frame.

"Please come with me, I want to show you off." He growled seductively, before leaning down to capture his lips in yours. The kiss was quick and chaste, before his weight left your body and Kylo disappeared from view.

You sighed reluctantly, rolling onto your stomach.

"I've never been to a gala, you know, I'll only embarrass you." You told him with wide-eyes, waiting for Kylo's response as he considered your words.

A soft smile painted his chiseled features, as he leaned towards you, before saying "I appreciate your concern for my public image, but there is no possible way that you would embarrass me...at all."

You snorted in response to his statement, finding it absolutely ludicrous. "That's a ridiculous thing to say, of course I could embarrass you, I could do something crazy like...strip off naked and start dancing on a table!"

At this, Kylo threw his head back and laughed a deep, spine-tingling laugh. You didn't hear him laugh very often, he was usually too busy being stoic and intimidating so when he did, it was like music to your ears and you couldn't resist the smile which attacked your face.

"Well, yes you could do that but you wouldn't," He paused, before leaning ever further into you to whisper gravelly in your ear, "Because if you did, I'd take you on said table in front of the entire gala and that _certainly_ wouldn't embarrass me." Your eyes widened at his scandalous words, as you were powerless to stop the blush which fought its way onto your face to colour your cheeks.

"Right. Noted." You whispered in reply, as Kylo pulled away and stood up.

"Come on, " He began as he held a hand out for you to take, "I'm ravenous."

***********************************************************************************************

How did he know you would love the dress?

It was stunning, a floor length black gown which accentuated all your curves and hugged your skin to fit like a glove. A pair of matching expensive looking black heels waited by the door for your feet but you suddenly found yourself too scared to leave the room you were in. 

Your h/c tresses had been curled delicately to create small, glossy waves which framed your face as it cascaded down to your mid back. Your e/c eyes had been framed by a black and silver smokey eye which brought out the colour and made them pop, furthered by the false eyelashes which had been attached to your lash line. A bold red was painted onto your lips and you had to admit, you looked amazing.

But, the look seemed to bold for you.

You didn't look like yourself...you looked like a supermodel and whilst you liked it, you weren't entirely sure you should go out in public looking like this.

"Let's at least see what you look like with the heels..." You muttered quietly underneath your breath as you stood, the expensive midnight-black material pooling around your legs as you walked to the heels, hitching the fabric up so that you could effortlessly slide your feet into their leather hold. 

Trying your best not to promptly fall on your ass, you teetered over to the floor-length mirror in the corner of the room which you hadn't yet had the courage to look in and your breath was sucked from your lungs as you finally caught sight of yourself. The added height from the shoes had ensured that the dress fell properly around you and also somehow made you appear slimmer. Your hair bathed your shoulders and fell effortlessly; overall you looked killer.

Ironically.

A knock at the door disturbed your mirror inspection, and you turned around to see who was about to enter which was how you realised the dress was almost entirely backless, the material reappearing at the small of your back.

"Who is it?" You called out, the anxiety prevalent in your voice as you desperately stared at yourself in the mirror. You really were unsure about your appearance.

"It's me," Kylo's voice rumbled through the door, as the handle began to twist, "Can I come in?"

"Um...Yeah, yes I guess, yeah" You replied with a small stutter, turning your back to the door again as you continued to stare at yourself mirthfully.

The door swung open, and reflected in the mirror behind you, you watched as Kylo stood in the doorway lost for words.

"Turn around." His commanding voice was low and husky, and slowly, you complied.

His hazel eyes ran up and down your body shamelessly multiple times, as his tongue darted out to lick his lips subconsciously. Ren's animalistic gaze remained fixated on you as he silently began to stalk towards you. Honestly, he looked like he was going to eat you alive.

"Nymph...you look divine." He half-gasped half-growled as he gripped your shoulders, the coarse pads of his thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin.

"I'm not so sure...I don't think I look right." You whispered honestly, unable to stop yourself from staring up into his beautiful eyes as he offered you a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't look like...me."

Ren grinned wolfishly, his hands dropping from your shoulders to instead wrap around your waist.

"Y/N, my little nymph, you look absolutely ravishing as you always do." He paused, to wrap a loose wavy curl of your hair around his finger and tug on it playfully, "Do not let these little insecurities cloud your mind...you really haven't changed since all those years ago, have you..." He added with an air of reminiscence about him, as he smiled fondly at you.

"But you have...Ben." You said his true name tentatively and his gaze became softer, more vulnerable for a millisecond, before hardening again as he let go of your waist to step away and grasp your hand.

"Come, or we will be late."


	29. Gala pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we arrive at the gala, and make some new acquaintances. 
> 
> AKA...nothing too crazy just yet.

You weren't entirely sure what you had been expecting, but the star-studded, paparazzi-riddled festivity which made your stomach twist anxiously was not it. For a start, when the limousine you and Ren had been riding pulled up to the red carpet, you felt as if you'd been thrown into a disco ball with the amount of bright flashes which exploded through the tinted windows around you. 

Kylo had gotten out first, suave as ever, buttoning his tux effortlessly as you slid along the leather seat inside in order to force yourself out of the safety of the darkened car. Eagerly, floods of reporters, journalists and photographers eagerly waited to see who Ren had brought with him to the gala. Usually, he attended alone, with the exception of Valentine DeLaurentis who had draped herself over his arm for one of the gala's a couple of years ago...but enough about her, little did you know you'd be all too familiar with her in a few minutes.

Trying, and succeeding surprisingly, to look as confident as you could, you clutched Kylo's arm tightly like a safety raft as he led you towards the grand doorway leading into the venue the event was being held at. The place looked so grand from the outside, you could only imagine how phenomenal it would be on the inside.

"Calm down, you're doing excellently." Kylo murmured from beside you, reassuringly squeezing your arm which was hooked in his. You didn't respond, instead focusing on not face-planting in the skyscraper heels which poked out from underneath your luxurious gown.

Ahead of you, the doors opened to welcome you both and without hesitation; you both entered.

The ballroom was immaculate and intricately decorated, so much so, that it reminded you of pictures of the hall of mirrors in Versailles palace that you had seen online. Ornate chandeliers and panels of gold art pieces and mirrored sections adorned the room, making the entire ballroom glitter. Aside from the beautiful decor of the venue, your eyes soon met the guests. Tall, slender and beautiful women wearing intricate ballgowns which you suspected would be worth more than a years wage when you'd been a detective, were mixing with just as attractive and utterly stunning men who all had perfectly carved jawlines and immaculately coiffed hair.

"Oh my god -" You began, trying your damnedest not to stop in your tracks and run away back to the safety of the penthouse.

"I said, calm down. Yes you fit in here, you look a thousand times better than any of the trashy gold diggers who come to these events."

"You can't say that!" You whisper-giggled, secretly relishing in the fact that the man beside you knew you so well, that he knew straight away what you were thinking.

A smartly uniformed waiter brought you both a crystal glass of expensive champagne and you quickly gulped down half of the glass much quicker than you should've done, confirmed by Ren's pointed stare which clearly said ' _slow down_ '.

"So...what do we do?" You asked, watching as people mingled and mixed appreciatively.

"Well, for a little while we mingle, then there will be dancing before a meal and a charity auction." Ren explained as you nodded, before his deep voice rumbled off as you watched his eagle eyes scan the crowd. Noticing your unease at his behavior, he smiled a panty-drenching mega-watt smile at you before explaining. "There is a business associate attending tonight who I need to try and entice into a deal, or at least negotiations." But soon, his jubilant grin swiftly dropped as he seemed to spot somebody over your shoulder. Turning, you followed his gaze and instantly, your heart dropped.

Sauntering towards you, was one of the most flawless women you'd ever seen. Her perfectly round hips swayed seductively in her tight silver, lavender and dusty pink fishtail dress which accompanied her tanned skin and golden blonde hair. Her glossy lips curled up into a tantalizing smile which revealed her exemplary, pearly-white teeth.

"Kylo, darling!" She purred, fluttering her lashes at him and seeming to completely ignore you. She rested her hand on his free arm, her long pink acrylics akin to talons contrasting with the black material of his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo hissed resentfully, seeming to snap out of the enraged daze the woman had put him into when he had first caught sight of her. Feigning hurt at his harsh tone, the mystery woman removed her hand from his bicep to clutch it to her chest in mock-shock.

"My, my! Is that any way to greet a girl you spent _so_ much time with?" Her words oozed lust and very quickly, you found yourself pulling your arm out of Kylo's hold, which did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"Oh darling, " the woman began with a fake sickly sweet, sympathetic tone, "I am guessing _our_ Mr Ren hasn't mentioned me, has he." She pouted at you, in a belittling manner before continuing.

"My name is Valentine DeLaurentis, it is delightful to meet you."

She held one of her hands out to shake, and you just about managed to contain the urge to break her arm and snap each of her fingers.

"Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N." You responded, adopting just as disgusting a fake smile as Valentine, which clearly she hadn't expected you to.

"Clearly, you two have a lot of catching up to do, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and powder my nose." You hissed more to Ren than her, spite coursing through your tone. You couldn't believe he would bring you somewhere where one of his exes would be, let alone to somewhere he had clearly attended with her in the past!

Shuddering unpleasantly as you moved away from them, you began to tactfully force your way through the beautiful masses towards a door at the back. You weren't entirely sure where it led, but you had seen an infrequent trickle of people pass in and out of there so you assumed it would lead to the bathrooms.

Passing through the door, an unfamiliar voice cut through the silence.

"You look like you're on the war path!" A male voice observed with a slight foreign accent, catching you off guard. Turning to find the source of the voice, you found a tall, attractive man who looked slightly older than you, leaning against a wall nonchalantly. He narrowed his dark brown eyes as he considered you, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"I always am."

To your surprise, the man snorted a laugh before making his way over to you.

"My name is Moon Ki-woo, it's a pleasure to meet you" He smiled, holding a hand out for you to shake which you politely did.

"Y/N Y/LN" You smiled, thankful to at least to have somebody to make small talk with whilst you simmered over Ren's behavior.

"Didn't you come here with Kylo Ren...oh ouch! Something has definitely happened there, hasn't it!" Ki-woo added when Ki-woo noticed your grimace at the mention of his name.

"He brought me here, where he knew his ex-girlfriend would be."

"Oooooooohhhh, " Ki-woo hissed, "Valentine? That cheap whore?" He asked bitterly, gesturing for you to walk with him. The two of you passed the small queue for the bathrooms, in favor of heading down a corridor which led down to what looked like a balcony.

"You know her?"

"Everybody knows Valentine. Some unfortunately more than others. She is like...hmmmm" Ki-woo paused as he opened the balcony door to lead outside whilst he considered how best to describe Valentine, "Well, Valentine is best describe as being completely identical to a Dementor from Harry Potter."

"What?" Despite you upset, you barked a laugh as you walked out to lean against the the stone barrier of the balcony.

"She sucks not only the life out of you, but also your money."

Ki-woo's words were reassuring you that Valentine was nothing but a gold-digger...but there was something about the way she had spoken to Kylo which unnerved you. In hindsight, you probably should've stayed to make sure she didn't have sex with him right there in the ballroom but instead you had let your emotions get the better of you and were now pouring your heart out to a stranger.

"So, what do you do?" You changed the subject as you downed the rest of your champagne, relishing as the expensive alcohol slipped down your throat effortlessly.

"I'm a businessman, Ren has been trying to get me to help with his holdings in South Korea and make a trade deal with him but I'm unsure...especially if this is how he treats his girlfriend." Ki-woo joked, playfully poking you with his elbow.

Could Ki-woo be the business associate Ren had been looking for when you'd arrived?

It was possible.

"I need more booze." You stated blatantly, as a mischievous grin appeared on your new acquaintance's face.

"Well, there is a reason that I led us to this balcony..." He trailed off as he crossed the balcony to a small window, which he managed to push open a fraction. Wordlessly, he reached inside before producing two bottles of wine. 

"What -" You began in confusion, but he interrupted.

"Behind this window happens to be the kitchens."


	30. Gala pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Valentine causes issues

Valentine DeLaurentis wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the prestigious venue, finishing a glass of Prosecco and deftly eating the strawberries which remained in her glass. She was just about to turn around and head back to the gala, when a shadowy figure appeared up ahead. It was definitely a man, tall and ginger though his face was obscured by a black masquerade mask he was wearing.

"Hey! It's not a masquerade ball, you know." She joked, hoping it would strike up conversation with the intriguing stranger. Noting his expensive tailored tux, her interest was well and truly piqued by the man ahead.

"My mistake." He replied sensually, moving to stand before her as with a large pale hand, he removed the mask from his head to reveal a handsome face beneath it.

Valentine was overjoyed.

After all, she needed something to sink her teeth into if she wasn't going to get Kylo Ren.

"I'm Valentine D -"

"Oh I know."

His interruption involuntarily rose her eyebrows, as the mystery man grinned at her wolfishly.

"I hear that you like money -" the ginger started before hastily, she cut him off.

"I'm not a whore!" She accused quickly and haughtily, sniffing as she tossed her golden tresses over her shoulders.

"Oh, I know that. But, I have a task for you." Valentine didn't respond to his words, but instead arched a perfect eyebrow to prompt him to continue. "I need you to bring me Ren's new plaything. Bring her to the east exit in half an hour."

"What? Y/N?"

The man nodded in response.

"What's in it for me?" Valentine asked snootily, messing with her hair again.

"£4000 and Kylo Ren for the rest of the evening."

A devilish smile contorted her lips as happily, she agreed to the mystery mans offer. He was just about to turn and melt back into the shadows, when she grabbed his shoulder. 

"Wait! What's your name? I need to know who I'm dealing with."

"Armitage Hux...but don't tell Y/N that it's me or she will be most unwilling."

"Don't worry, I'll get her there. My lips are sealed."

***********************************************************************************************

"Oh god! Ki-woo no!" You laughed loudly, as Ki-woo polished off yet another beer in record time. At this point, the pair of you were completely intoxicated from drinking whatever your new friend could produce from the slightly open window.

"I'm surprised fucking Ren hasn't come to hunt you down yet." He slurred with a grin, stumbling slightly even though he wasn't moving anywhere and he found himself having to clutch the stone barrier of the balcony for support.

"I know!" You agreed with a loud laugh, as Ki-woo made his way towards you.

His face was now flushed and slightly sweaty from the alcohol, and his perfect hair was now tousled and messy. If you weren't with Ren, you would definitely have been flirting with him and you weren't afraid to admit it.

"He used to do that all the time with Valentine, she'd go off somewhere on her own and then suddenly he would appear with his hands and arms all over her like a bad omen!" He slurred again, before realising the error of his ways. With one mention of Valentine, your face had fallen and the fruity cider you had been gulping quickly seemed to sour in your mouth unpleasantly.

"Sorry -" He began, before you swiftly interrupted.

"No, No! It's not your fault..." Your voice trailed off as you resumed your heavy drinking, promptly polishing off the bottle. In your drunken haze, you hadn't realised just how loose your grip on the glass bottle was and it instantly dropped from your grasp, where it then plummeted to the stone floor and smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"Shitting hell!" Your companion laughed, just as the balcony doors opened behind you to reveal...Valentine?

Unable to hide her displeasure at finding you to be absolutely steaming, Valentine began to quickly strut her perfectly manicured body towards you. Plastering a false smile onto her makeup caked face, Kylo's ex soon began to speak.

"Kylo is looking for you." She smiled, her high-pitched grating on your drunk ears.

"Don't you mean," You began with a laugh, pausing to change your voice into an offensive imitation of hers, "OuR kYlO" You screeched, sending Ki-Woo into a fit of laughter at your side, which he then tried his best to stifle when Valentine turned to him with a poisonous glare.

"I haven't seen YOU in a while" She spat, narrowing her eyes as her tongue flicked out from behind her glossy lips, making her look even more like a snake than she already did.

"Luckily." Ki-Woo retorted, as the pair of you then began to snort with laughter again.

Huffing impatiently, bringing her hands to her broad hips to express her vexation, Valentine desperately tried to think of a way to drag you from the godforsaken balcony. Choosing to ignore your childish imitation and Ki-woo's snide comment, she spoke again.

"You should probably come with me, he's quite upset."

"I should think he is!" You snorted mirthfully, or at least tried to, because at hearing Ren was upset you'd suddenly felt guilty. Perhaps you'd overreacted earlier, Kylo himself hadn't seemed to know that Valentine would be here...though you didn't really feel in the mood to make excuses for him. 

It was his damn gala after all, and he should've known the guest list.

"I don't know, Y/N" Valentine began with a grimace, her expression seeming to grow sincere as she spoke to you, "He's drank a lot and is now going on drunken rants to his business partners...they might end up withdrawing their investments and his business may never recover from that."

You considered her words very carefully. The last thing you wanted to do right now was to flounce back into the ball room and become Kylo Ren's babysitter, but that was starting seem like your job.

"Right, Right, okay." You sighed, teetering towards her as you realised that now not only did you have to fight with the height of the heels, but also with your own brain because you were so damn drunk.

"I'll come with you." Ki-woo announced, but as he started to move he was already tripping over his own feet.

"No. Absolutely not, you need to stay here!" You laughed, as Valentine held the door open for you to cross through.

When it was just the pair of you alone, starting to head through the corridors, Valentine turned to you once again.

"I managed to drag him out of there before he caused even more of a scene than he already has, I've shoved him in a side-lounge by the east exit." She explained, and you politely offered her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." You responded sincerely, as Valentine hid her internal triumph. She was overjoyed, how easy it had been to get you right where she wanted you.

_How pleased Hux would be._

***********************************************************************************************

The balcony was the only place he hadn't looked yet.

If you had left without even so much as telling him, Kylo promised to himself that he would ensure you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

Angrily, he stormed through the winding corridors of the venue with a half-drunk glass of red wine grasped in his large right hand. Ahead, he could see the balcony doors and somebody was definitely out there.

"Hmmm...I donnnnnt think yourrrrrrrrr asssssssss....hic...hic...drunnk asss she made outtt" Ki-Woo slurred to a befuddled Ren, who was stood in the doorway staring down at his Korean acquaintance whom was now half-sat half-lying on the floor.

"As who said?" Kylo accused, furrowing his dark eyebrows. Apart from the bit of wine, Kylo was completely sober. "You know what? Never mind, have you seen Y/N?"

"Hooo Hoo Hooo! I have definitely seeeen herrrr! How the hell you've pull THAT!" Ki-woo slurred, with a broad grin on his flushed face. Usually, Ren would've threatened him and told him to stay away from his nymph, but he could see that Ki-woo was so utterly off his tits that any internal filter was completely gone and he would say anything that came to mind.

"Where is she?"

Ki-woo shrugged, taking a generous gulp of the Moet champagne he had been nursing for the last 15 minutes. "She was here, but now...she is gone!" 

"Where, where did she go!"

"I have noooooooo idea! Valentine said you were veryyyyy drunk and sad so little y/n trotted away!" Ki-woo laughed a sloppy, inebriated laugh which chilled Kylo's blood.

Where the fuck had she taken you?


	31. A question of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo Ren tries his best to find you, but will he?  
> It's just a question of time...

Despite the alcohol which was happily buzzing through your system, you were beginning to grow weary. Valentine at your side was walking uncomfortably close to you and the silence which had enveloped you both was palpable.

"It's funny, really." She laughed more to herself than to you, bitterness suffocating her high-pitched and airy voice. 

"What is?"

Valentine didn't reply, as the two of you began to descend the final set of eerie, isolated steps which would lead you down to the east exit and presumably, to Ren's location. A nagging voice at the back of your drunken mind was yelling at you that this was way too far away from the gala for her to have deposited Kylo and that she had an ulterior motive and the further you walked, the louder the voice yelled.

"Are you sure Kylo is down here?" You asked uncomfortably, purposefully lagging behind in order to get an answer out of her. 

Valentine reached the bottom of the steps and strode forwards, opening the door to usher you through. 

"Yes. Come on."

Sighing, you quickly walked through the door and instantly found yourself in a cool, dark space. Tentatively, you shuffled further into the place and waited for Valentine to follow after you.

But she never came.

"Valentine??" You asked warily, stumbling through the darkness ahead of you. As another ice-cold breeze assaulted you, you spun around to face the direction you'd emerged from though you could no longer even see the door that the vindictive whore had forced you through.

Back through the door, unbeknownst to you, Armitage Hux was approaching Valentine DeLaurentis with a large, thick envelope clutched in one of his pasty hands. 

"It's all there." He stated monotonously, before he too slipped through the door. As instructed, Valentine then locked it behind him.

"Hey! Valentine!" He could hear your desperate yells, and could see the faint shimmer of the fabric of your expensive dress ahead in the blackness of the entrance to the east exit of the venue.

You were in his reach now, and shamelessly, he wrapped his long arms around your waist tightly. At first you panicked, struggling in the man's tight hold before you realised in your drunken stupor that thus person must be Ren. Slackening your taught muscles, with a relieved laugh, you leaned your head back to rest on his upper chest and shoulder. In response to this, he slowly kissed down your neck before biting down borderline violently on the sensitive spot at the base of your neck.

"What are you up to?" You giggled playfully, turning in his grip so that you were now chest to chest and before you could even process it, a pair of lips were assaulting yours with a searing kiss. Deepening it voluntarily, you brought your hands up to his hair...his long dark hair which wasn't there!

Fervently, you groped the back of his head and the space around it, distraught at the fact that his long hair was gone.

This was not Kylo Ren.

Horrified, you tried to leap backwards but the man's grip on you was just too strong. His lips came in again, but not to kiss you, instead they brushed your ear teasingly.

"Who are you?" You interrogated frightfully and breathlessly, but deep down, you already knew.

"Who do you think it is, baby?" His cold voice whispered into you ear, taking pleasure in your repulsion as he sunk his teeth into your neck once more.

************************************************************************************

Kylo Ren stood stressed in a room of the gala's venue, surrounded by members of his own personal security team. His bow tie was undone and hanging limply from his collar, and his neatly styled hair was now tousled and messy. Slumped on the floor nearby looking as equally disheveled was Ki-woo; who had since been plied with water and was now seeming to sober up ever so slightly. Occasionally, a quiet groan would escape him as he lethargically rubbed his forehead, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Like I said, he was the last person to see her alive. Valentine disappeared with her and neither have been seen since." Ren explained to his security detail, who then quickly filed out of the room to try and hunt down the girls. Struggling to his feet, Ki-woo hobbled over to Kylo and offered him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you will find her quickly mate!" Ki-woo reassured Ren, his voice only very slightly being slurred now, an improvement to before when he could barely get a word out.

Ren did not respond, trying his best to stop shaking with anger. He couldn't even fathom what was happening, couldn't piece together why Valentine would whisk his nymph away somewhere to do something. His mind was racing at 100mph and all he could think of was the what ifs....what if Armitage Hux was involved.

He wouldn't put it past the ginger fuck.

"Plus, I know she is a narcissistic cunt..." Ki-woo used the strong language easily, almost laughing as he did so, "But I really do not think that she's capable of like...hurting Y/N or anything...plus, Y/N definitely seems like the type of girl who could easily hold her own." Ki-woo added, and Kylo offered him a curt nod in response.

But, their one sided conversation was abruptly cut short when the door to the room flew open and Valentine was frogmarched in. Her perfect hair was now messy and unkempt, mascara streaks lined her face from her tears which ultimately seemed to have arrived because of the bloody broken nose she seemed to have received from the nonchalant security guard who deposited the whimpering woman before Ren.

"Valentine. Where the FUCK is Y/N!" Kylo abruptly roared, making his way around a table to reach the woman, grabbing her face harshly which made a fresh wave of tears pour from her eyes.

"I don't know!" She whisper-scream-sobbed unconvincingly, which made Ren scoff.

"I am not in the joking mood, tell me now!"

"A guy paid me to bring her to the east exit! I don't know where she is now, please don't kill me, please don't!" She begged pathetically, but she had barely finished her sentence before Kylo and his security were running from the room and through the venue.

They sprinted through the sprawling, luxurious spaces, past the balcony that Kylo had found Ki-woo on, through the building until the reached the dingy east stairwell which would take them down into the east exit. Somewhere in the distance up ahead, the rumbling of a car engine could be hear growling angrily as it began to move off...it sounded vaguely like a Lamborghini Huracan which Kylo knew Armitage Hux definitely owned. He had ridden passenger in the matte white supercar many times so it was all-too familiar to him.

Cursing under his breath, Ren practically threw himself down the remaining steps and shoulder barged the door roughly, breaking the lock instantly. As soon as he had crossed the threshold, his suspicions were confirmed.

He could see you up ahead, your unconscious body illuminated by the headlights and interior lights of Armitage Hux's Lamborghini. The ginger himself was manically staring at him from the driver's seat, as if daring him to try and come close.

But, the game of cat and mouse was soon over as Hux sprung into action and the Huracan sped quickly out of the parking garage of the east exit, leaving behind only a cloud of dirt and the lingering noise of the luxury car's loud mechanical purr.


End file.
